Tales of the Abyss - Truth or Dare Show
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Yep, this is what you think it is! Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss - Truth or Dare show where you, the readers, get the chance to torme- I mean give dares to your favourite TOTA characters! Come along down to the studio and see what all the fuss is about! (This is in a story format. Read inside for more details!)
1. Chapter 1: Baiting the trap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss; however I do own the OCs used in this fanfiction. Read on for more details about the Truth or Dare.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Baiting the trap

Luke yawned loudly as he slowly walked down the corridor of his mansion towards the main entrance with little Mieu flying loyally beside him.

"What's wrong Master?"

Luke sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm glad that Auldrant is saved and everything but now that it is there is nothing left to do! I am really bored!"

Mieu pondered on Luke's statement for a moment. A sudden idea lit up the cheagle's face with a wide adorable smile.

"Why don't you go and visit Natalia?"

Luke's eyes widened.

"Hell no, I see enough of her in my life anyway! I see her everyday so no!"

"What about Guy?"

"Too far away"

"Jade?"

"He's too far away as well"

"Anise?"

"That's still too far away!"

"Tear?"

Luke grabbed hold of Mieu by his ears tightly and looked him straight in the eyes angrily. They both halted near the entrance.

"They're all too far away Mieu! Don't you get it?"

"I do Master but I was only saying their names because they are standing by the door!"

Luke stared at Mieu confused.

"They're what?"

Mieu pointed his little paw towards the door innocently. He followed it to find Tear, Jade and Anise standing by the door. Tear and Anise had looks of confusion whereas Jade was finding the situation quite amusing, even if he wasn't showing it. Luke blushed with embarrassment but widened his eyes in shock.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Jade pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Well I recently received a letter asking for our assistance. It turns out that Van is attacking a world that neighbours ours called Earth and is planning on using their energy source to take over Auldrant as well. The letter is anonymous; however they have given us brief instructions on how to get to their world"

"How do we do that then?"

"Basically, you need to clash with Tear in another hyperresonance Luke" Anise simply replied.

"Has Guy been told about this?"

"He went to fetch Natalia first and explain to her the situation before we do anything else" Tear explained. "But I seriously don't see how we can create another hyperresonance…"

"I'm sure you two will come up with something!" Jade encouraged, sarcastically.

Luke sweat dropped after hearing the sarcasm in Jade's tone.

"Thank you for the encouragement Jade…"

* * *

_Meanwhile, on Earth in a secret location…_

The camera buzzed for a moment as Victoria finally turned it on, holding it up to my face.

"Is it recording?" I asked.

She nodded stiffly. We were standing in front of a large light brown wooden stage with seven red comfy arm chairs placed on it in a single line in the middle. There was another arm chair off the stage in front of it. That was my seat. There was a trap door placed in between the stage and my chair marked with a large red "X". Sitting in the middle arm chair on the stage was Xenon who sighed heavily. He had his legs flung over one of the arms and was lying across it casually.

"How long are our "guests" supposed to take to get here?"

Just a key thing to note here, Victoria and Xenon are OCs from my other stories helping me out with the filming of this show. Victoria comes from the Kuroshitsuji section of fanfiction, which involves a lot of Victorian based clothing right? Well when she's not in the story she is usually wearing modern day clothing. This consists of a long sleeved orange top with a matching skirt, white socks and orange flat shoes. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She is thirteen years old. Victoria is quite tall for her age by being 4ft 8inches; however she is still smaller than the rest of us here.

Xenon is the same with clothing but he comes from the Kingdom Hearts section of the site. The clothes he wore in "The Witch's House Ending, with a twist" was just to make him seem old fashioned to match the game even though it was Kingdom Hearts characters instead of the actual characters. He had blonde hair with one red eye and one blue eye. He was wearing a plain blue jacket with a white t-shirt with "Hell" written on it in flamed letters, blue jeans with holes torn at the knees and white socks and trainers. Xenon is the same age as me and another OC of mine called Emily. He is 1 inch taller than me and Emily. I frowned towards Xenon annoyed.

"It takes a while for them to form a hyperresonance you know! And get out of that arm chair!"

Xenon rolled his eyes at me but did as I asked. Emily was leaning with her back against the stage casually flipping through the rules of the show. She stayed the same as she was from "Fate's Influence" in the Kingdom Hearts section. She had brunette hair and brown eyes. She was still wearing the plain black cardigan jacket, white school shirt, black tracksuit bottoms with a white streak going down both legs and black trainers with a white Nike tick on them. She was 5ft exactly (The same height as me) and was sixteen years old.

"I wonder if they even fell for the letter we sent them…" Emily chuckled.

"I know they aren't stupid but if it mentions the words "danger" and "Van" then I'm sure they will arrive here soon enough!"

Xenon leapt off the stage and folded his arms over his chest.

"You'd better be right Kagami otherwise you've just wasted a large amount of time buying all this stuff for a show that is never going to air!"

"Hey guys, what's that noise?"

"What do you mean Victoria?" I asked, confused.

We all remained silent for a moment as the sound of screaming could be heard from above. After a few seconds of it getting louder seven familiar looking characters smashed through the roof and landed behind the arm chairs on the stage with a loud bang. The four of us immediately leapt up onto the stage to get a closer look at this. Victoria was laughing hard at the scene.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I just filmed this as well!"

I watched as the group stumbled to their feet and glanced around confused at their surroundings. I turned towards the camera.

"Well, it seems our cast have arrived consisting of Guy, Natalia, Luke, Jade, Anise, Tear and little Mieu from Tales of the Abyss!" I announced happily to the camera.

Xenon and Emily were in stitches.

"Oh my god, they actually fell for it!" Xenon laughed.

"I know right!" Emily agreed, still laughing.

"Were you the ones who sent out this letter?" Guy questioned, finally deciding to speak.

"And while we are on the subject of asking questions, where the hell are we?" Anise added confused but curious as well.

"Here's the hard part for you Kagami!" Xenon chuckled to the camera.

I shoved him to one side roughly, almost making him topple over.

"Yes we are the ones who sent the letter; however there is something we need to tell you which should answer your question too Anise-"

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I'm going to get to that. It's a long story so I suggest the seven of you take a seat"

I gestured towards the seven red arm chairs behind me on the stage. Mieu immediately flew over to one and sat down on it happily. Everyone else remained standing, slightly suspicious.

"Wait a minute you aren't a writer by any chance are you?" Luke questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Yes, yes I am!"

"This is one of those fanfictions which involve those truth and dares, isn't it?"

I smiled nervously.

"Yeah sadly it is but I assure you I'm not cruel or as crazy as any of the people who are on here!"

"So does that mean the letter is a fake then?" Natalia pressed.

"Yes, yes it is. She tricked you idiots into coming here!" Xenon answered smirking.

"Xenon, stop being rude" Victoria scolded.

"If you guys sit down then I'll explain everything to you. I'm not lying, honestly"

After a moment of silence Luke sighed.

"Come on guys let's hear her out before we make any judgements"

The group all nodded and went to their seats. The order went as follows from the left side of the stage (Your left): Jade, Anise, Tear, Natalia, Luke, Guy and Mieu. I sat myself in my own arm chair with Victoria standing on the left side of me diagonally holding the camera. Emily and Xenon stayed behind me on either side of the chair.

"As Xenon already stated the letter was a ploy but I only did it because I was afraid if I asked then you guys wouldn't have bothered anyway. My name is Kagaminelover657. You may call me Kagami for short if you wish. As my username states I am a big fan of the Vocaloids Kagamine Len & Rin, plus Kagamine Lenka and Rinto-"

"What about the rest of your name?" Tear interrupted curiously.

"Those were just random numbers I put on the end so don't worry about that! Anyhow, I've been on here for a total of 8 months writing fanfiction for Legend of Zelda, Vocaloid, Kingdom Hearts, Kuroshitsuji, Ben Drowned and of course Tales of the Abyss. The people who are standing with me now are my OCs from other stories. They are Xenon, Emily and Victoria-"

I gestured to each one in order. Emily smiled and waved, Xenon nodded in acknowledgement and Victoria waved from behind the camera.

"These three will be helping me with the stage effects such as the lights and the camera, etc"

"So what are the rules?" Guy questioned.

Emily walked forward slowly while flipping through the rules I'd wrote down on a piece of paper for her.

"We only accept 4 truth or dares per chapter/episode and per user. We will accept the first four users who send Kagaminelover657 truth or dares. Any questions or dares given you all have to do or answer unless the dares are not able to be done or we know they might harm you mentally, physically or health wise. If you refuse to do a dare then you will have to go into the "Pit of Doom" aka the trap door here marked with the red "X"-"

She indicated with one hand towards the mark on the floor. Mieu gulped as he stared intently towards the trap door.

"What's in there?"

"That's where things get interesting!" I replied smirking. "We change what's in there every chapter/episode. Sometimes it might be something good or sometimes it might be something bad. Just to be safe, you guys might have to think twice before backing out of a dare; however there is an exception"

I held up a small golden card with the words "Back out card" on it in bold black letters.

"This here is a back out card. As the name states you all will be given one which will allow you to back out of one dare once per chapter/episode. Once you give the card to me you can't back out of any other dares so I suggest you think wisely before using the card"

The group sighed with relief.

"Well that's good to hear!" Natalia commented.

Emily cleared her throat before continuing.

"All truth or dares must be sent to Kagaminelover657 by PM only so that means no anonymous users or account users can post them on reviews. You guys won't be the only ones here though. If there are any characters you want to be on here send their names by PM. We will keep a tally on every chapter/episode updated for you guys and if they reach a total of 20 votes they will appear on the show. Kagaminelover657 will try to update this fanfiction every 7-10 days. If she is late with updating it is either because of homework, updating other stories or her life"

Emily stood back behind my chair. I turned towards the camera.

"Yeah so don't go pestering me if I don't update regularly please. I have other things I need to be doing as well other than this story. Right then, as for the dares I shall allow Yaoi and Yuri"

Tear paled.

"Oh dear…"

Luke leapt up from his seat horrified.

"Why are you allowing Yuri and Yaoi?"

I shrugged.

"It's only fair. Plus it makes things much more interesting!"

"She does have a point" Anise agreed.

"Oh and they have to be T rated and under. I'm not accepting M rated dares!"

Guy sighed with relief.

"Thank Lorelei for that!"

"Well, I think that covers just about everything!"

"Wait, what's that booth thing over there?" Natalia asked, pointing towards a photo booth on the right corner of the stage.

"That's not really a photo booth if that's what you're thinking! It's disguised as one. Just like with "I'm A Celebrity" and "Big Brother" there will be moments where you guys can comment after each chapter/episode to the audience/readers about how you felt everything went and stuff. Oh and also you guys will have your own accommodations here as well while you are on the show. Victoria and Xenon will show you guys that afterwards"

I looked between my three OCs.

"So was that pretty much everything then?"

"I believe so" Xenon replied, yawning.

I turned back towards the camera.

"Well, that's all for now. Tune in next time when we should have some truth or dares for you to see"

I waved at the camera along with everyone else in the background.

* * *

Victoria switched the camera off. I yawned loudly and stretched.

"If you guys want to go and have a talk into the camera now then you can. Xenon and Victoria will lead you guys to your rooms soon"

I walked away from the stage along with Emily beside me to discuss any plans we had for the next chapter/episode.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience**

Luke fidgeted on the seat a little as he stared into the camera.

"Kagami doesn't really seem to be that bad after all! I think it was a good idea to hear her out in the end! I'm really nervous now though since I have no idea what truth and dares I might be getting so… yeah"

Luke scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Xenon sort of creeps me out a bit… I don't like the look of the guy so I'm not gonna go and get on his bad side! He looks like someone who can get mad real easy! Just please don't give me any cruel dares!"

"Hey Master, are you-"

"Mieu, shut up! I'm not finished talking yet!"

Luke smiled at the camera.

"I have a feeling that the events of this show might actually be interesting. I'm glad she went easy on us by allowing us to have "back out" cards but I'm curious to know what is going to be in the "Pit of Doom" if ever I should back out of a dare twice…"

Luke shuddered.

"Overall, this is actually going to be quite a good experience! Hopefully…"

Luke muttered the last part.

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience**

Tear sat up straight in the chair staring down at her hands in her lap for a brief moment before looking straight into the camera.

"Well, today has turned out to be interesting I guess. I suppose being on a truth or dare show isn't going to be as bad as I originally thought since Kagami seems to be very nice. The idea of Yuri and Yaoi though is quite… What's the word? I'm going to say worrying"

Tear flicked back a bit of her hair from her face before continuing.

"I honestly don't know how you viewers out there are going to put those truths and dares, including the Yaoi and Yuri related ones, but please don't be too cruel with them. I mean, I might be an Oracle Knight but there are things that still worry me quite a bit-"

Suddenly the lights flashed off in the booth. Tear screamed as the camera switched to night vision. Her eyes widened when she realised what she'd done.

"Er, please just keep this little incident between us…" She whispered to the camera before quickly dashing out of the booth.

* * *

**Guy's Word to the Audience**

"I have to say that I never expected us to end up somewhere like this!"

Guy was sitting on the chair with his arms folded, leaning back slightly.

"I suppose it is really interesting though! I'm glad that we at least are allowed to back out of a dare once without having to forfeit but I'm kinda worried about what might be in the "Pit of Doom" if ever I should have to forfeit a second time…"

Guy smiled happily towards the camera.

"Well Kagami and her OCs seem to be alright people; although I don't trust that Xenon. Something about him just seems kind of shifty. This is actually not a bad pastime! I just hope you guys aren't going to do anything too cruel!"

Guy laughed.

"It's a shame the God-Generals aren't on here yet you know. I think it would be hilarious to torment them with some of your crazy dares!"

Guy thought about everything for a moment.

"Yeah I think that's all I've got to say for this situation"

* * *

**Natalia's Word to the Audience**

"I don't really know how to react to all of this. I'm starting to wonder how long this show is actually going to go on for but it all sounds so exciting and worrying at the same time"

Natalia shifted a little in her seat.

"The exciting thing about all of this is probably getting to do something new and not knowing what to expect but then there's that worry about what we are going to get. And also there's the curiosity about what is going to appear in the "Pit of Doom". Kagami actually seems like a nice person by giving us one free back out but as she said we will have to think wisely about how bad the dare is and whether the dares ahead could be worse. It's almost like a game of chance"

Natalia stared into the camera confused.

"But what I don't understand is how Mieu is supposed to be able to do dares. I mean the only thing he could possibly do is breathe fire, or break something. Then again…"

Natalia giggled.

"If someone made him dare to roast a certain someone's head then that might be quite amusing…"

She bit her lip when she realised what she said and leaned in close to the camera.

"You did not hear that from me"

* * *

**Anise's Word to the Audience**

Anise was jumping up and down in her chair happily.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see how embarrassed everyone gets when people start asking them about who their loves are! That's going to be amusing to see!"

Anise's eyes widened and a big smile appeared on her face.

"That means Luke will finally confess his love for me! And then I'll be able to marry him and I'll have all his money and-"

She suddenly blushed embarrassed. Anise laughed nervously.

"Haha, just pretend you didn't hear that! I did not say anything about Luke whatsoever!"

* * *

**Jade's Word to the Audience**

"No comment"

He slowly got up and walked out of the booth.

"Are you serious Jade?" Luke cried, his voice being picked up by the camera.

Jade laughed.

"I'd rather not spread about my personal feelings of this to people who I don't even know"

However Jade quickly stuck his head around the side of the curtain and stared at the camera seriously.

"But if you viewers are voting people on, vote for Saphir. That is all"

He quickly pulled his head back behind the curtain.

* * *

**So just to clarify the rules here:**

**1) All truth or dares must be sent to me by PM. Don't review to put forward truth/dares. PM only.**

**2) No M rated truth or dares allowed.**

**3) I will accept the first four users who PM me truth or dares. It doesn't matter how many truth/dares you send me; however I will only use the truth/dares sent in by the first four users to PM me.**

**4) I only will do 4 letters/PMs per chapter, hence why I will only accept the first four users to PM me.**

**5) I will try to update every 7-10 days; however if I update late it is either because I have loads of homework, my life or I'm busy updating other stories. So don't go pestering me if I don't update during this time.**

**6) Yaoi and Yuri dares are accepted. (T Rated only)**

**7) Vote for characters by PM only (Due to violation of rules, this has been changed).**

**I think that's everything... Yep that seems just about it! I will put a tally or poll here next chapter in this Author notes section for voted characters if I get any. Send me any truth/dares you fanfiction account users have. **

**I will be updating this on 25th December so please send in any truth or dares if you have any. I have recieved them off 3 fanfiction users so far. I just need one more person to send me their truths and dares before this date. If not, I'll update it anyway without it. **

**See you next time when I start getting truth and dares. :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is in the air

**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it on this site! I have finally got the next chapter up! Consider this a Christmas present and a Christmas special episode! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Love is in the air

I dashed onto the stage wearing a red Santa hat. I skidded to a halt behind the seven contestants who were staring at me gobsmacked as I opened my arms in a welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657! Guess what day it is today?"

"Er, I have no clue what's going on here…" Luke replied confused.

"Well that explains why there is a tree decorated with lights in the left corner of the stage!" Anise laughed. "There is something going on here!"

"I have no clue either" Guy shrugged.

"Well from what I see around me it appears it is some kind of holiday" Jade added, sarcastically.

I frowned.

"Seriously, don't you guys celebrate this holiday?"

"Nope!" Mieu answered happily.

"I give up… What day is it?" Natalia sighed.

"It's December 25th meaning, it's Christmas!"

"What the heck is "Christmas"?" Anise wondered.

"It is the day where people spend time with family, celebrate and share gifts" Emily explained.

"Or in Christianity it is the day that Jesus was born and is the day people celebrate his birth" Victoria added.

Yes her, Emily and Xenon were all wearing Santa hats! Well, except Xenon! He chose to wear an elf hat! They were all standing in the exact same positions they were last episode.

"Ah, so that's why we were made to wear these weird hats!" Luke realised, messing with the end of his Santa hat.

Yes the contestants were all wearing hats too, including little Mieu! The tree in the left corner of the stage was coloured with red, blue and green Christmas lights, plus matching baubles. I quickly leapt off the stage and took my place in my arm chair. I picked up the letters off the arm.

"Well just before I read out your truth/dares for this episode, how did you guys find your accommodations?"

Jade pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"They were quite nice to be fair; although next time can I be allowed my own room? I think I might be making Guy and Luke really uncomfortable since I am way older than them…"

A smirk aligned across Jade's face. The group sweat dropped.

"He won't give up, will he?" Guy grumbled.

Anise giggled.

"Yeah, the accommodations were brilliant! I felt like a noble! Oh and I especially liked how bouncy the beds were!"

"Yes, Anise did not stop jumping on them the whole time she was in the room" Tear sighed.

"Well, that is until she hurt herself" Natalia added, sniggering.

Anise frowned towards her.

"You didn't have to tell them that!"

"Alright then, let's get onto the first letter!" I intervened, staring towards the camera and smiling nervously. "Right then, the first letter is off mystery8icarus! Ha ha, how ironic is this?"

"What's ironic?" Guy pressed.

"You'll find out why in a minute!"

* * *

After reading it out loud to everyone, I smiled into the camera.

"Thanks for that Myst!"

"Oh my…" Natalia commented, stunned.

"So, they have a truth or dare fic as well?" Mieu repeated.

"Yes, mystery8icarus has a truth or dare fanfiction for Kingdom Hearts. I've sent in a few truths and dares already, so they have done the same for mine! That's why it is so ironic!"

"And who is this Aura person?" Jade pressed.

"Their OC from a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and trust me Jade, you do not want Aura to come here! I've seen the way she acts! So let's move onto the truths first! Tear, why did you freak out in the booth when the lights went out, which by the way was a power failure! That wasn't done on purpose!"

Tear blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Well… er… I'd rather not say…"

"She's afraid of the dark, isn't she?" Xenon taunted.

Victoria smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him to the floor.

"Don't go making fun of people's phobias!"

Xenon sat on his backside rubbing the back of his head rigorously, giving Vikki a death glare. Tear blushed even more.

"N-No I'm not, it was just a shock to my system! How was I supposed to know the lights in the booth were going to go out?"

Luke and Anise were snickering whereas Jade had an amused look on his face. Natalia and Guy refrained from making eye contact with her for fear of bursting out into laughter. I coughed nervously, hiding my laughter. Emily was the same.

"Ok, well you answered the question so let's move on… So Guy, do you really want the God-Generals here?"

Guy shrugged.

"Not all of them, I mean just the ones that deserve to be tortured by dares and such!"

"Does Dist fall into that category?"

"Yes, yes he does"

Everyone else nodded.

"Yeah, I want Dist to get tortured to be honest!" Luke agreed. "He deserves it!"

"After all he's done, I wouldn't be surprised if people voted him on here" Jade stated, fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, from what Kagami has showed us of him I don't like him one bit…" Vikki added, shuddering.

"Agreed" Xenon agreed quietly.

I scanned the letter intently.

"Alright then, that seems to be it for the truths then! Time for the dares!-"

A loud groan echoed around the six contestants.

"Yay!" Mieu cried.

Narrowed eyes fell upon him from the Abyss team. He stared at them all confused.

"What?"

"Why are you so happy about this Mieu?" Anise questioned, annoyed.

Mieu shrugged.

"I don't know"

It was now a groan of annoyance that sounded around the group.

"Don't worry guys, they're not as bad as you-" Xenon began; however his eyes widened when he saw one of the dares. "Is this person crazy?"

"This is the same person who allowed you and Emily to hide backstage on their show to ensure the Organisation members answering my question about Xemnas weren't threatened. Don't go calling them crazy!"

Emily peeped over my shoulder, her eyes widening as well.

"Looks like Anise might get her wish…" She muttered.

"Anise will get what?" Anise pressed, looking at the three of us suspiciously.

"None of your business, butt out!" Xenon cried.

"Ahem, Xenon stop being paranoid"

Xenon frowned at me but remained silent.

"Oh dear, first dare is for Mieu. You've apparently got to burn Guy's hair off, thanks to a suggestion Natalia apparently made…"

Guy glanced towards Natalia with widened eyes.

"You told Mieu to burn my hair off?"

"What, I didn't! I was actually thinking of Luke when I was in the booth talking about that! Sorry Luke!"

"Hey, what did I do?" Luke cried, annoyed.

"Yeah we can back her up on this one" Emily intervened. "According to the film she didn't actually mention anyone's name; however Myst seems to have warped her suggestion into something else"

Mieu stared at me upset.

"But I don't want to burn Guy's hair off!"

"Mieu, I'm afraid it's either do the dare or back out of it. But remember what I said: be wise with your choice"

Mieu thought about his decision carefully.

"Will this hurt him?"

"Mieu has a point. We put in the rules that we can't do it if it harms the contestants mentally, physically or health wise" Vikki pointed out.

"Easy Vic, it won't harm Guy. I have a backup plan. You and Xenon need to go backstage and find the fire extinguishers. We can put him out once Mieu sets his hair alight"

Victoria and Xenon nodded stiffly. Once Vikki passed Emily the camera, the two quickly dashed backstage to find the fire extinguishers.

"You will be protected Guy so don't worry about it!"

Mieu slowly hovered in the air and stayed just above Guy's face. Guy removed his Santa hat carefully and placed it on his seat, standing up. Xenon and Victoria dashed back on stage with the fire extinguishers at the ready.

"I'm sorry about this Guy!"

"It's fine Mieu, I'm not blaming you for this"

Mieu closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath and fired. A small breath of fire lit up the top of Guy's head. Guy began to panic. Immediately just as Guy leapt onto the floor and started rolling around like crazy, Xenon and Vikki attacked him with the fire extinguishers, spraying the white foam all over him and the stage.

Once Guy had been put out, we all dashed over to him to check to see if he was ok. Emily focused the camera on Guy the entire time.

"Guy, are you alright?" Luke questioned concerned.

Guy carefully sat up and started rubbing the back of his head uneasily. He was covered in white foam and had gained a white beard, moustache and eyebrows. Xenon immediately started laughing.

"Haha, if you put the Santa hat on him he'll look like Santa!"

"Yeah, I'm ok… So, how bad is it?"

That last part was aimed at me. I stared at his head, lost in thought.

"The good news is, not all your hair has come off! The bad news is, the front bit of your hair has been scorched"

Victoria passed Guy a hand mirror. His eyes widened.

"Oh god, that looks terrible!"

Tear grabbed the Santa hat off his chair and placed it back on his head again.

"At least it will be covered for the rest of the episode!"

Guy nodded slowly and carefully got to his feet. Xenon was still snickering.

"What's up Saint Nick?"

Guy sighed heavily.

"Please stop taunting me"

Xenon raised his hands innocently.

"Sorry, it's just you really look like him with the beard and stuff!"

The group finally seated themselves back down and Emily gave Victoria the camera back.

"Guy, if you want to go and change then you can"

Guy nodded and slowly walked off stage. The camera focused back on me as I glanced over the next dare.

"Right so the next dare is for Luke-"

"Damn it!" Luke interrupted.

"Myst wants you to dress up like a chicken and do the chicken dance"

Everyone, except Luke and me, burst out into a heap of laughter. Luke's face went red. He quickly took out his back out card.

"I want to back out of it!"

"Hold it right there Luke, think about it for a second!" Tear warned. "Don't waste your one chance to back out of a dare without forfeiting! What if the next dare you have is much worse than this one? Just like what Kagami told Mieu, you need to think wisely"

Luke stared down towards the golden card in his hand for a moment, thinking. He sighed heavily and slowly stood up.

"Alright, I'll be right back…"

We all watched as Luke sulked his way off stage to change.

"You'll find the chicken costume hung up on a rack with other costumes next to the booth!" Vikki called after him.

"Thank you!" Luke thanked, shouting back.

Xenon pulled out a camera.

"Xenon…" Emily growled.

Xenon narrowed his eyes as he put the camera away.

"You're lucky I didn't take a picture of Guy looking like Santa!"

"Good point"

We watched and waited patiently for Luke to return. After a few minutes Guy returned with a confused look on his face.

"Er, why is Luke wearing a chicken costume?"

"Guy, why did you go and tell them I was ready?" Luke screamed off stage.

Anise giggled.

"It was his dare"

Guy nodded understandingly and sat back down in his seat.

"Luke, if you don't come onstage I'm gonna drag you on myself!" Xenon shouted, threateningly.

Luke sighed heavily and slowly emerged from backstage. He looked ridiculous! He was dressed as a Cockerel. Well, technically that's a male chicken so… Everyone was giggling. Luke's face went red.

"How long do I have to do the chicken dance for?"

"Just until the end of the song"

"How long is the actual song?"

"1:16"

Luke sighed with relief.

"Thank Lorelei for that…"

I searched the song up on my laptop as Victoria focused the camera on Luke.

"You ready Luke? Just follow the people dancing on the Youtube video"

Luke nodded uneasily. I played the video and everyone watched intently as Luke tried to copy the people dancing. The girls were all giggling and Guy lowered his head to prevent himself from laughing. Jade on the other hand sat there silently; however I could see a small smirk crossing his face. He found this utterly amusing! Mieu just sat there swaying to the tune. Through the whole thing, Luke appeared to be failing as he tried to copy the moves on time but sadly failed. That was at the start. As the song progressed, he actually got better at following the moves! As soon as the song finished, Luke dashed off stage to go and get changed. Everyone sighed with some still giggling.

"Oh my god, that was… That was just priceless!" I breathed, taking a deep breath in and exhaling.

Xenon was chuckling behind me evilly. Vikki prodded him in the arm harshly and held out her hand.

"Give me the camera Xenon"

Xenon frowned, but did as she asked. Victoria messed around with it for a few seconds, while still holding the other camera, and handed it carefully back to Xenon. Xenon's eyes widened.

"Why did you delete the video?"

"The contestants already embarrass themselves once. They don't want it to be kept on repeat"

Xenon growled.

"Not fair…"

"Alright, alright, let's move onto the next dare and- Oh no…"

"What? What's wrong?" Guy inquired.

I coughed nervously.

"Erm, Anise the next dare is for you and Luke…"

Luke had just come walking back on stage wearing his original clothes when he halted sharply.

"What? I have another dare!"

"You don't have another dare but you're involved in it…"

"What is it?" Anise pressed.

"Well, Myst wants you to kiss Luke…"

Everyone's mouths fell open in shock.

"Are you serious?" Luke questioned, shocked.

"I'm afraid so…"

Anise started jumping up and down in her seat happily.

"Yes, I finally get to kiss Luke!"

"Er, Kagami is it possible for the person who is involved in the dare to back out of it?"

"Yes you can back out of it. Why?"

Luke jumped down off the stage and passed me his back out card.

"I'm gonna risk this one! I'm forfeiting!"

Anise's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well if Luke's forfeited then that means Anise can't do her dare!"

Anise was fuming as Luke went and sat down.

"Kagami, may I-?" Xenon began.

"Yes and hurry back with it as well!"

Xenon quickly dashed off stage, smirking evilly.

"Hurry back with what?" Natalia questioned.

"You'll see…"

Anise now looked ready to kill someone! Just as she went to get up onto her feet Xenon came dashing back with the duct tape. He pulled her swiftly back into her chair from behind and strapped her from the neck to her hip to the back of it with the duct tape.

"Hey, what's this for?"

"No one is allowed to kill any members on this show; therefore, you shall be restrained for the rest of this chapter/episode" Xenon chuckled evilly.

Anise had fire in her eyes. She started struggling frantically in her chair.

"You're going to be the first one I kill when I get out of this! Luke will be next!"

Luke gulped loudly as he shrunk back in his chair. Xenon returned back behind me as I sighed heavily.

"Yeah let's move on from that little mishap… Ah, last dare is for Jade. Myst wants you to confess exactly what's on your mind"

"Right now?"

I shrugged.

"I'm guessing yes"

Jade pushed up his glasses.

"Nothing"

"Jade, say something! Please! They'll send their OC here! Xenon is scary enough!" Luke begged.

Xenon smirked at his remark.

"Why thank you!"

Jade sighed.

"Alright fine, I will. Everything that has happened so far is really amusing"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Seriously, is that it Colonel?" Anise questioned.

"Yes, that is it"

"Well at least you answered the question…" Tear muttered.

I smiled nervously back towards the camera.

"Ok, so let's move onto our next truth/dare letter! This is from OmegaStarShooter14!"

* * *

I laughed after reading it.

"Why thank you, but your pen name sounds a lot more awesome than mine! Right then so Natalia, have you ever had dirty thoughts about any guy in general?"

Natalia seemed taken aback by the question.

"That's absurd, of course I haven't! I mean, from what this person has suggested I have not had any dirty thoughts about any of them! Luke's an idiot so no-"

"Hey!"

"-Guy is afraid of women so that thought has never occurred to me. Asch… Hm… No, definitely not Asch! And as for Jade well…"

Natalia shuddered.

"The thought of that is quite disturbing!"

Jade chuckled.

"Am I not attractive enough for your tastes, your Highness?"

Everyone face palmed.

"There was no need for that Colonel…" Tear grumbled.

Xenon pretended to gag behind me.

"Ew, that's just as bad as Anise wanting to kiss Luke!"

"Hey!" Anise cried annoyed.

Emily coughed awkwardly.

"So what's the dare, Kagami?"

I stared back down at the letter and my eyes widened. I gulped loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Jade inquired.

I laughed nervously.

"Well, it seems we have another kissing dare…"

A loud groan sounded out from the group.

"Don't tell me, it's me and Anise again isn't it?" Luke asked, his face being drained of all colour.

"Nope, this time it's Guy and Tear"

Tear's and Guy's eyes widened.

"Did you just say me and Tear?"

I nodded slowly. Guy immediately leapt off the stage and passed me his back out card.

"I'm forfeiting this dare! No offence to you Tear, but you know how I am"

Tear nodded.

"I understand, I was going to forfeit as well"

Tear carefully climbed down off the stage and gave me her back out card too just as Guy headed back to his seat. I saw Luke sigh out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head in fake disappointment.

"My, my, three people are already being cowards and backing out of the dares-" This remark had me receive nasty scowls from the three said people. "But it seems three of you haven't given yours up yet, even though Natalia and Jade haven't had any dares"

Natalia sat up straighter in her seat, feeling proud of herself. Anise giggled happily. Jade nodded in acknowledgement.

"I hope it stays that way…" I heard Natalia mutter.

I fished around for the final letter.

"Last letter we have for today's show is from Rhyme13kh14Xion8! Since this person sent their truth/dares separately, which was by review and PM, I'm going to list their truth and dare instead. Remember to always send in truth/dares by PM to me please! It's only a one off mistake so I allowed it this time for this user. So for their truth, this is for Guy. Is there anyone who you like?"

Guy blinked for a moment in confusion.

"What do they mean by "like" exactly?"

I shrugged.

"I think they mean as in love wise"

Guy pondered on the question for a moment.

"Well, at the moment I don't think there is anyone who I like in a lovey way; however, I do like everyone who is sat with me on this stage as a group of friends"

The Abyss team all smiled at his remark.

"Aw, that was a nice answer to the question Guy!"

Guy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, thanks Kagami!"

"Anyway, now let's move onto the dare! My god, love appears to be in the air today! Luke, Tear, I'm afraid you two have to kiss!"

Luke and Tear both glanced at each other with widened eyes, blushing slightly.

"And this time you can't back out of the dare, unless you'd rather go in the Pit of Doom!"

A loud lightning strike suddenly sounded making everyone on stage (and me) jump in fright, including little Mieu.

"What was that?" Mieu questioned, shakily.

Xenon was chuckling behind me. I frowned towards him.

"You did that to scare me, didn't you?"

Xenon sniggered.

"No…"

"You're afraid of lightning?" Luke asked.

"Not just lightning, thunder as well. I have been scared of it since I was a kid. Every time I hear it I usually go and hide somewhere, preferably under my bed sheets"

"I feel really sorry for you" Tear replied sympathetically.

"It's fine, where I come from it is very rare we get thunder and lightning so I'm ok! And anyway, that one that sounded was just an effect Xenon added to try to scare me. I'm fine. So anyway, what is it going to be Luke and Tear?"

Luke stared towards the Pit of Doom and gulped loudly.

"Well, since I wasted my back out card and it is nearly the end of the show, I'll do the dare"

"I will too"

Anise growled.

"So you'll kiss Tear but not me?"

Victoria leaned near to Xenon's ear.

"I think we may need more duct tape…"

Xenon nodded in agreement.

"Guys, don't worry" I assured. "The person didn't say how you had to kiss or how long it had to be for. You can choose how you want to do the dare"

Tear and Luke slowly stood up and walked towards the middle of the stage. They stood in front of each other and stared at each other nervously.

"Can we just kiss each other on the cheek and quickly sit down?" Tear asked.

I nodded. Emily quickly dashed off stage.

"Wait, there's something I need to do first!"

Suddenly we saw a small bit of mistletoe lower itself just above Tear and Luke. Fake snow started falling down onto the stage. Luke face palmed.

"Really? What is this?"

"It's traditional for couples to kiss under a plant called "mistletoe" on Christmas" Emily explained, walking back onto the stage. "Just thought I'd set the mood!"

Victoria, Xenon and I laughed loudly.

"Good idea Em, I didn't think of that!" I praised.

Mieu slowly stuck out his tiny little nose to try to sniff the fluff falling down onto the stage.

"This doesn't feel like real snow…"

"That's because it is fake snow" Xenon explained.

Anise and Natalia were staring up at it in awe.

"It reminds me of the time we were in Keterburg!" Anise cried.

Natalia nodded in agreement.

"Alright you two, when you're ready"

Luke gulped loudly before slowly leaning forward and giving Tear a quick peck on the cheek. Tear repeated the same action before they both quickly dashed back to their seats, blushing madly. Natalia was chuckling. I smiled widely towards the camera.

"Well, I guess that's all we have time for this episode. Thank you very much to those who have sent in truth/dares. I hope I will receive a lot more next time! Well, from me, my OCs and the contestants-"

"-Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" We all cried.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Luke questioned.

Victoria, Xenon, Emily and I burst out laughing as the camera faded to black.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience **

Luke sat down on the stool, fiddling with the end of the Santa hat as he spoke into the camera.

"Well today has been… interesting. I learned what "Christmas" is, had to do some dares and got to celebrate Christmas with everyone after the show!"

Luke narrowed his eyes towards the camera.

"Speaking of the dares, I thought I asked you guys not to be too cruel! I mean, a chicken costume? Really? Of all the things I could have dressed up as, I had to dress up as that and do a chicken dance! Do you know how embarrassing that was? And then kissing Anise…"

Luke shuddered.

"You guys do know how old Anise is, right? She's 13! I'm 17! You know how wrong it sounds? And besides, Anise only cares about my money! She's not bothered about me anyway! Not like Tear…"

Luke's eyes widened.

"Oh and what was the big idea of making me and Tear kiss? I did not want to do any kissing dares!"

Luke blushed madly.

"And then Emily had to make it worse by adding the mistletoe and fluff! I'm lucky you guys didn't state how we had to kiss, otherwise I'd be in real trouble!"

Luke sighed heavily.

"Alright, alright, I've had my rant now! But next time, please make the dares easier to do! Thank you!"

Luke quickly climbed off the stool and stormed out the booth.

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience **

Tear was still blushing as she sat down on the stool and stared into the camera.

"Today's episode has been utterly embarrassing… Not just for me but for Luke as well. That truth question was just… It was too much. I am _not_ afraid of the dark. Ignore what Xenon said. I just got a bit of a shock. That was all"

Tear's blush soon worsened.

"And what was the big idea of making me and Luke kiss? I mean, come on! You could tell that we both didn't want to do it, yet you still went ahead with it anyway! And then Emily made it worse by adding the snow and stuff…"

Tear narrowed her eyes towards the camera.

"Oh and how could you do that to poor Guy? He is afraid of women, you know! Plus, he and I are just friends. Nothing more. Trying to make us kiss would make our friendship absolutely awkward"

Tear carefully held up her staff.

"Remember, I am an Oracle Knight. If you don't ease the dares, you'd better watch I don't come after you!"

* * *

**Guy's Word to the Audience**

Guy sat there with the Santa hat in his lap, gently tapping the burnt off bit of his hair with both hands.

"Man, it feels weird you know. I hope it grows back soon, preferably before next episode!"

Guy smiled nervously into the camera.

"Besides having my hair burnt off and almost having to kiss Tear, I think today has been quite alright. I didn't appreciate being called "Santa" by Xenon though just because I apparently looked like him!"

Guy stroked a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Ah well, what's done has been done. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm lucky I get my back out card back for next episode, otherwise I'd be toast!"

Guy chuckled nervously as he felt around the missing bit of hair on his head.

"I thought I was going to be toast when Mieu set fire to my head. I really panicked! I'm just glad Xenon and Victoria were there with the fire extinguishers!"

Guy suddenly stared at the camera confused.

"By the way, who is "Santa"?"

* * *

**Natalia's Word to the Audience **

Natalia smiled to herself as she looked into the camera.

"I escaped getting dares this week! What a relief for that! I felt really sorry for Luke, Guy and Tear though. Anise… Well she got a dare she would enjoy so I don't really feel sorry for her. I can understand why Luke opted out of his dare with her but did you see the dagger eyes Anise was giving him? After Xenon had taped her to the chair she kept glaring at Luke angrily throughout the rest of the show! For once I was actually quite scared of Anise"

Natalia shuddered.

"It was quite a scary sight to see to be honest… I will admit that the truth I got was quite personal. I mean, why would I tell you if I have had any dirty thoughts about any guy? I was honest with my answers though. Luke _is_ an idiot for one. Guy is afraid of women so no. Jade… I don't go for men way older than me, and as for Asch… Well, I haven't anyway. So there"

Natalia crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Well, at least the truth wasn't as bad as some of the dares. Poor Guy… Wonder when his hair will grow back after that…"

She narrowed her eyes towards the camera.

"And if I suggest something again, don't get any funny ideas to use it against my friends"

* * *

**Anise's Word to the Audience**

Anise sat silently in the chair, grumbling to herself.

"Stupid Luke, I can't believe he backed out of my dare! That is so unfair! And yet he'll happily kiss Tear to keep away from the Pit of Doom!"

She growled.

"And then that Xenon, how dare he tie me to my own chair with duct tape! Those two had better watch I don't come after them and squish them with Tokunaga!"

Her eyes widened when she realised the camera was on and laughed nervously.

"Erm, you didn't hear me planning to kill Luke and Xenon, ok?"

* * *

**Jade's Word to the Audience**

Jade carefully pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well today has been quite amusing. Luke was made into an even bigger idiot than he originally was. Anise missed out on the chance to kiss the idiot who has a large sum of money. Tear was embarrassed at having to kiss Luke and almost reveal her secret fear. Guy almost had his hair burnt off fully. Mieu was just being Mieu and Natalia escaped lucky with only having one truth to answer. As for me, well I haven't received anything so there isn't really much to talk about"

Jade laughed.

"Ah, aren't the youth of today so pleasant?"

"Shut up with the sarcasm Jade!" Luke cried, the camera picking up his voice.

"I'm only saying what's on my mind Luke!"

Jade sighed.

"Well yes, I think that is just about it for me"

Jade went to get up but paused for a moment, looking into the camera seriously.

"Please vote for Saphir to be on here. That is all"

And with that, he quickly strode out the booth.

* * *

**We have not recieved any characters names yet so there are no votes for anyone. Thank you to those who sent in truth/dares for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanted to update this as soon as possible; however since Christmas wasn't very far away, I thought I'd upload today as a special Christmas treat. Lol. Please continue to send truth and dares by PM and vote for any characters you want to be in the show by PM too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A visit from the Liger

**Wow, this took me quite a while to do! This took up about 31 pages in Word you know! Lol! XD Anyway, I decided to update the story a day earlier so I could try and update "Connecting Hearts" & "Fate's Influence" as soon as possible, before I get more truth/dares coming into this fic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A visit from the Liger

I dashed onto the stage and smiled towards the camera behind the seven arm chairs.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657! Have we got a great show for-"

I paused as I glanced over the seven arm chairs. Three people appeared to be missing. I sighed heavily.

"Right, where's Luke, Guy & Mieu?"

"Oh, I tried so hard to make them come down here" Jade replied, sarcastically.

I frowned.

"Jade, does this face look like I'm in the mood for sarcasm?"

"Yes it does"

I huffed annoyed.

"Jade…"

"Luke refused to be embarrassed again after last week, Mieu wanted to stay with him and Guy refuses to come down because his hair still hasn't grown back fully yet"

I fished around in the pocket of my jeans until I found a set of keys.

"Xenon, Emily, you two know what to do. Also Emily, take a camera with you"

I threw the keys up in the air to Xenon, who caught them with ease. After giving me a mischievous smirk, the two slinked away off the set.

"Er, what are they going to do?" Anise questioned.

"It's best you don't know"

I quickly sat down in my arm chair and carefully took this episodes' letters off the arm.

"Right, so while we wait for Xenon and Emily to find our remaining contestants let's have a look at our first truth/dare letter. This one is from The Imortal Tempest Alchemist"

"Wow, that is one long pen name!" Victoria commented.

* * *

After we'd both finished reading it, Victoria's eyes widened.

"Whoa, that is a lot of dares!"

I coughed nervously at the first truth.

"Ok so Jade, what did you do to Dist in Keterburg?"

"Yeah Colonel, you never told us what you did!" Anise added.

Jade chuckled and tapped the side of his nose.

"Not telling"

"Was it something disturbing?" I pressed.

"If by disturbing you mean violent, then yes"

Victoria and I exchanged worried glances.

"Ok… I'm not going to press into that matter any further…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What on earth was that?" Tear questioned, surprised.

Luke and Guy came dashing onto the stage. Luke leapt over the back of his chair and quickly sat down. Guy dashed around and placed himself in his seat. The two of them were breathless.

"What on earth happened to you two?" Natalia pressed.

"Liger… Xenon… Camera… Running…" Luke panted breathless.

"In English, Luke means a Liger came into our room and chased us out" Guy explained. "Xenon was there along with Emily holding a camera when we passed them in the hallway"

"And what about Mieu?"

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Mieu came flying quickly onto the stage and dropped into his chair. He was shaking horridly as he curled himself up into a ball. Xenon walked on followed by Emily with the camera, creasing himself with laughter.

"Oh my god, you should have seen their faces! It was priceless!"

Anise stared towards me suspiciously.

"So that's why you sent them out! But where did you get the Liger from?"

I smirked.

"Let's just say I had some help from a certain someone in this room to steal it from the Cheagle woods…"

I glanced towards Victoria who giggled behind the camera. Luke's eyes widened.

"That was you! You sent the Liger after us!"

"Well, that's what you get for trying to avoid turning up to an episode!"

Emily and Xenon leapt off the stage and passed me the camera.

"We so have to watch this at the end of the chapter/episode!" Xenon cried.

Emily nodded in agreement.

"Fine, we'll do that at the end. So where was I? Ah, yes! Next truth is for Guy! Who do you like better out of these two: Natalia, or as this person quoted "The chick who flies the stupid plane thing"? I'm guessing they mean Noelle who flies the Alboire"

Guy stared at me confused.

"What context do they mean "like" in?"

I shrugged.

"Again, I'm guessing it's a lovey way!"

Guy pondered on the question for a moment.

"I don't like either of them like that; however I can't choose. I like them both as friends"

Natalia smiled a little at Guy's response.

"Right then so Mieu, what do you think of Star the Cheagle?"

Mieu blinked confused.

"Who?"

"The cheagle who was trapped in Ortion Cavern, at least I think it's that cheagle…"

Mieu smiled.

"I think they seem very nice"

Everyone stared at Mieu surprised.

"Is that it?" Luke pressed.

Mieu nodded. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok… Last one is for Natalia. What's up with your hair?"

Natalia frowned at the question.

"What do they mean?"

"Well, they said that apparently you cut it and when you wear your princess dress it suddenly grows back"

Natalia blinked.

"I don't remember ever cutting my hair… So, I don't think there is anything wrong with it"

I nodded.

"Fair enough, you answered the question. Right then, time for the dares! First one is for Luke-"

"Again?"

"Yes Luke"

Luke sighed heavily.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Emily, could you go and get the cat from backstage please?"

Emily nodded and quickly dashed off. Luke frowned.

"Cat?"

"Yes, this user has dared you to give this particular kitten to Anise and apologise. If you don't then they'll send their OC after you…"

"What is up with people and using their made up characters as threats?" Anise shrugged.

"No idea Anise, but I have already used Xenon and Emily as a threat a few times. Anyway Luke you have to do that, or else expect Whitepaw to suddenly appear on next week's chapter/episode!"

Luke narrowed his eyes at me as Emily came dashing back on stage with a small fluffy silver kitten with a yellow bow on its tail in her hands. Tear stared at it intently.

"So cute…" I heard her mutter.

Emily carefully handed Luke the kitten. Luke sighed heavily. He stared down at the kitten in his hands, who meowed at him.

"Here goes nothing…"

He slowly stood and began walking towards Anise; however he halted halfway and stared at me confused.

"Wait, what am I apologising for?"

I could see out the corner of my eye Anise was getting really frustrated with him. I beckoned Luke to come to my chair with my index finger. He obeyed and I whispered to him the reason, well which I thought was the reason. Luke nodded understandingly.

"Ah, I see…"

Luke slowly walked up to Anise and held the little kitten out towards her. The kitten blinked at her. Tear looked like she was about to pass out from an overload of cuteness.

"Er…"

Luke scratched the back of his head nervously with one hand.

"Listen Anise, I'm sorry for backing out of the dare last episode. I didn't want to hurt you, but it's just you're a bit young and I don't think it would seem right… So, no hard feelings?"

Anise thought about her reply for a moment. She took Tokunaga off her back and flung it at Luke harshly, hitting him in the face.

"You're forgiven!"

Luke fell back and hit the floor, dropping the kitten as he went. The kitten suddenly hissed at Anise, drew its claws and leapt towards her. The cat landed on her face. Anise screamed as the cat clawed at her. She ran around in circles blindly.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Before me and my OCs could intervene Jade stood up calmly, walked towards Anise, grabbed her by the shoulders and made her come to a complete stop with her face facing towards him. He gently pried the cat off her face, holding it up in the air by the scruff of its neck. The entire time everyone had been staring at this incident wide eyed. Anise was covered in scratches all over her face. She was trembling. She frowned nastily towards the little kitten.

"That is one demented cat…" Xenon commented, stunned.

"Victoria, could you please escort Anise to the infirmary?"

Victoria nodded stiffly and carefully passed the camera to Xenon. She climbed up onto the stage and put an arm gently around Anise's shoulders, leading her off stage. Xenon pushed the camera right up to my face.

"On a plus side, Anise has already done her dare!"

I pushed the camera away harshly.

"This isn't the time for jokes Xenon!"

"Kagami, what should I do with this little fluffball?" Jade inquired.

I forgot he was still standing there holding the kitten. It was meowing at Tear. Tear was staring at it intently.

"Give the kitten to Tear"

Jade nodded and carefully passed it to Tear, before casually returning to his seat. Luke was still sitting there on the floor in shock. Natalia prodded him gently in the shoulder.

"Are you alright Luke?"

Luke nodded slowly before standing up and slowly returning to his seat.

"Sorry about that…"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault Luke!" Emily assured. "I don't think the cat liked Anise anyway!"

"Oh and by the way, when did you three get those necklaces?"

"What necklaces?"

I stared down towards my silver Kingdom Key necklace around my neck. Emily and Xenon had the same as me. I laughed nervously.

"Oh this, this is just a present I got off a friend for Christmas! I gave one to Emily and Xenon as well since I thought it would go well with their image! It's just a necklace with the charm in the shape of the Kingdom Key Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, along with the little Mickey shaped keychain too!"

"Well, I think it suits the three of you nicely!" Natalia commented smiling.

"Yeah, it definitely looks good on you three!" Guy added.

"Aw, thanks!"

Emily and Xenon nodded in acknowledgement.

"Right, let's move onto the rest of the dares. Oh…"

"Is there a problem?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, the next two dares involve three of you and have two of you completing them. So first one is for Jade. You've been dared to slap Luke"

Without another word, Jade got up and quickly walked to Luke. He back handed him across the face and slowly strode back to his seat. Luke held his cheek tightly.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot"

Luke grumbled to himself as he gently rubbed his cheek.

"Right so Guy, you're the final person involved in this second part of the dare. You have to slap Jade"

Guy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so"

Guy gulped loudly. He slowly got up and walked towards Jade.

"I want to apologise in advance for what I'm about to do Jade"

Jade nodded in acknowledgement. We all watched intently as Guy slapped Jade hard on the side of his face. We all froze ready for Jade's reaction. There wasn't one. He barely flinched.

"Didn't that hurt?" Xenon questioned.

Jade smirked.

"A little; however I chose not to react"

Guy quickly returned to his seat. Jade tutted in disappointment.

"Guy, you seriously need to be more respectful towards your elders!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Damn his sarcasm…" Luke muttered.

I coughed nervously as I looked at the next dare.

"Oh dear… Mieu, you've got to burn Luke's hair off this time!"

Luke gripped the top of his head defensively.

"Hey, I haven't got a lot of hair left after I cut it off you know! I'm not letting Mieu burn it off"

Mieu slowly flew towards me, carrying his back out card in his mouth.

"I want to forfeit this time"

I gently took the card from him as he slowly flew back to his seat. Luke sighed with relief.

"Right, last dare is for Tear!"

Tear was still stroking the kitten when her head suddenly snapped up at her name.

"Yes?"

"You've been dared to dress up in pink pyjamas, then hug Mieu and tell him how much cuter he is than Luke"

Tear blushed embarrassed.

"Do I really have to do that?"

I shrugged.

"It's up to you"

Tear thought about it for a moment before sighing heavily. She pulled out her back out card.

"I'd rather forfeit this dare"

"Fair enough"

Emily quickly walked to the stage and took Tear's back out card from her.

"Right so let's move onto the next letter! Next one is from mystery8icarus! Oh dear, it seems Aura has taken over her truth/dares for now…"

* * *

After reading it I stared nervously into the camera.

"Thanks for the heads up Myst…" I replied, wincing. "And thank you Aura for sending in those truth/dares! So Luke, is there anyone you like like?"

Luke blushed madly.

"Do I really have to admit that?"

"You don't have to fully tell us"

Luke sighed.

"Alright, this girl is someone in this room. She's kind, cold and harsh but not all the time. Without her being harsh though I don't think I'd have become the changed person I am now…"

Luke's blush worsened.

"Aw Luke…" I commented, smiling. "I'm sure the lucky girl knows who she is!"

Victoria slowly led Anise back onto the stage. Her face was covered in plasters. Emily's eyes widened.

"How badly did the cat scratch her?"

"It seems very badly…" Xenon winced, passing Victoria back the camera.

Anise carefully sat down. Emily walked up to Tear.

"Would you like me to take that cat up to your room for you?"

Tear nodded and carefully passed the little kitten to Emily. She quickly dashed off stage. Anise's eyes widened.

"That little feline is going to be in our room! Oh no…"

"Don't worry Anise, I'll send a collar and lead up so that the cat won't kill you!"

Anise sighed in relief.

"Ok, so let's move onto our next truth! This is for Jade. Aura wants to know if you have a heart and has compared you to that of a Nobody"

Jade gently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What is this "Nobody" that you speak of?"

Xenon sighed.

"Here comes some Kingdom Hearts Trivia for you. In this game, Nobodies are beings formed of the empty shell of their previous self when they have lost their hearts. In other words, a Nobody is like an exact clone of their original who is only created when that original has lost their heart. They can't feel any emotions or even have hearts. They are just an empty shell"

Jade slowly stood up and turned to face the camera. Victoria zoomed in on him curiously.

"It seems this Aura person needs a proper introduction of who I am. I am Colonel Jade Curtiss, second in command of the second division of the Malkuth Army serving Emperor Peony 9th. I am also known as "Jade the Necromancer" since I was the creator of fomicry, a process that involves creating replicas"

Jade quickly sat down. Everyone stared at him gobsmacked. The camera turned back to me as I smiled into it nervously.

"There you go Aura, you finally know who Jade is now... Anyway, let's get these dares over and done with! Oh, first one is for Jade. She wants you to sing the "Dora the Explorer" theme song"

Jade quickly climbed down off the stage and passed me his back out card.

"One, I have no idea what that is. And two, I'm not singing"

He slowly strode back to his seat.

"Ok…? Next dare is for Anise. She's dared you to go in the Pit of Doom..."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"They can do that?" Luke questioned, horrified.

"Afraid so guys..."

Anise gulped loudly as she carefully stood up.

"Well, I guess it would be better if I did the dare since we can see what's in the Pit of Doom this week... I'm curious anyway!"

Anise carefully climbed down off the stage and stood on top of the Pit of Doom with her eyes tightly shut. I pulled out a small red button in a glass case. I lifted the lid and pushed it with my middle finger. The doors flew open harshly and Anise immediately fell in; however her screams didn't last for longer than five seconds as she hit the bottom.

"Anise, are you alright in there?" Tear questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, there doesn't appear to be anyth- Oh Lorelei, a Liger! Ah!"

"Whoa, I did not order for the Liger to be put there!" I cried. "Who put it in there?"

All eyes fell upon Xenon who chuckled nervously.

"Er, the Liger wouldn't go back in its cage so I put it down there..."

Victoria smacked him harshly round the back of the head, causing Xenon to fall down to the floor.

"You idiot..."

Emily summoned her Heart of Hell Keyblade while I summoned the Kingdom Key.

"Right Emily, let's go!"

The two of us quickly leapt down there.

"Firaga!" We both cried.

The Liger was immediately knocked unconscious. Anise followed us as we quickly climbed up the ladder leading out of the pit. She collapsed onto the floor.

"Contestant down!" I called.

A group of doctors quickly dashed on stage and put Anise on a stretcher. They quickly carried her off stage. I slumped back into my chair annoyed.

"You almost cost a contestant their life! Xenon, you mess up again and I will feed you to the Liger next time. Got it?"

Xenon nodded slowly.

"Right then Luke, your dare is- Oh!"

"What?" Luke pressed eagerly.

"Lucky you, you don't have a dare! She's giving you chocolate ice cream!"

"What's that?"

"Frozen chocolate flavoured ice, or at least that is what I think ice cream is..."

Xenon pulled out a chocolate ice cream on top of a cone and handed it to him.

"That's chocolate ice cream"

Luke licked it with the end of his tongue. After a moment of thought he smiled towards the camera.

"Hey, this isn't that bad! Thanks!"

"Right so next dare is for Natalia-"

Natalia sighed.

"Someone's finally given me a dare... How bad is it?"

"It's not very bad actually. You've got to pull a prank on Anise"

"How can I do that?"

Xenon quickly leapt up on stage and passed her a whoopee cushion. He whispered something in her ear before she nodded understandingly. Natalia quickly dashed to Anise's chair and placed the whoopee cushion behind it carefully, making sure it was well hidden.

"It might be an old prank but it's a classic!" Xenon chuckled.

Natalia dashed back to her seat just as Anise came back on stage grumbling.

"Stupid kitten and stupid Liger attacking me… Could this day get any worse?"

Just as she sat down a loud farting noise sounded throughout the studio. No one could hold back their laughter any longer. We all burst out laughing as Anise's face reddened with anger.

"Hey, that wasn't me! It's not funny!"

She searched behind the cushion and managed to recover the whoopee cushion. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who put this on my chair?"

Everyone took a deep breath and remained silent. Victoria sighed.

"It's just not Anise's day today, is it?"

"You've had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around" Xenon sang, causing the rest of us to giggle.

I coughed awkwardly when Anise sent a nasty glare in our direction.

"Right then, let's move onto the next dare! Oh, this appears to be the final dare and it is for Guy! You have to sit in between Tear and Natalia"

Guy's eyes widened.

"For how long?"

"Just until the end of the chapter/episode"

Guy sighed with relief.

"I think I can last for that long"

Guy, Luke and Natalia slowly stood up. Luke and Natalia moved down one seat, while Guy went and took Natalia's place in between her and Tear. I nodded satisfied.

"Fair enough! Right, so next truth/dare letter is from Rhyme13kh14Xion8. I have a feeling this will be very interesting..."

* * *

After reading it I smiled.

"You're very welcome! So, the first dare is for Luke. You've been dared to say you love Guy"

Luke's eyes widened.

"Oh no, I am not saying that! Guy and I are really good friends! I don't like him in that sense!"

Luke quickly leapt off the stage and passed me his back out card.

"I forfeit!"

I gently took it from him as he quickly returned to his seat.

"Next dare is for Natalia!"

Natalia frowned.

"I need to learn to be careful what I say on that camera after the show..."

"You have been dared to confess your feelings for Asch"

Natalia blushed.

"Do I really have to?"

"You can always forfeit!"

Natalia sighed heavily before slowly getting up and jumping off the stage.

"I forfeit"

I carefully took her back out card from her as she slowly went back to her seat.

"Yeesh, how many of you have forfeited a dare?" Emily questioned.

"Well Jade has, Natalia has, Tear has, Luke has, Mieu has" Xenon muttered, counting his fingers as he went. "Guy, have you?"

Guy shook his head.

"So, that means Anise and Guy are the only two who haven't!"

"Kudos to you two!" I praised. "Right, so next dare is for Jade. You've been dared to tell stories of you and Emperor-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Jade was already stood above the Pit of Doom.

"It's best that I don't"

"Jade, are they really that bad?" Luke pressed.

Jade carefully pushed up his glasses.

"As I said, it's best that I don't"

Without another word I pushed the button. We all watched as Jade fell straight through the hole and landed with a clang on the floor below. A low growl was heard.

"Indignation"

A loud bang was heard from inside the Pit of Doom and a large puff of smoke flew up gracefully from the hole. We all gathered around the opening once the smoke had cleared to find Jade carefully climbing back up the ladder, looking very calm. The Liger was unconscious.

"No comment"

He quickly sat down as we all stared at him dumbfounded.

"What just-?" Tear began.

"Let's just leave it at that" Guy suggested.

Everyone nodded and returned to their seats.

"Right, final dare is for Anise. You need to hug Guy until he passes out. Xenon, get a stopwatch"

Xenon chuckled, holding up a small black stopwatch.

"Already one step ahead of you Kagami!"

"Now wait just a minute, that's not-" Guy began; however he was cut off by Anise who hugged him around his shoulders tightly.

Guy began to tremble like crazy in his chair as Xenon started the stopwatch. He had beads of sweat gather on his forehead and he was close to hyperventilating. Eventually he passed out flat in his chair. Xenon stopped the stopwatch. He laughed.

"He only lasted for fifteen seconds!"

I shrugged.

"Oh well, at least he went past my guess!"

"What was your guess?" Tear pressed.

"Five seconds"

We all returned to our seats. Luke stared at Guy concerned.

"Shouldn't you get the doctors in here to make sure he's ok?"

"Guy will be fine. Just leave him for the moment. He'll wake up in a minute"

Luke nodded; however I could see he was still concerned.

"Right, final truth/dare letter is from OmegaStarShooter14. Haha, that's a nice start to the letter!"

* * *

"Wow, that was awfully short!" Victoria commented after reading it from behind my shoulder.

"Right so first truth is for Luke. If you were a girl, who would you date?"

Luke shrugged.

"Tear's male version of herself?"

Tear stared towards Luke surprised. Luke blushed.

"What? I wouldn't date Asch since technically I'm him. Jade is too old, Guy's my best friend and the rest of you are girls! Plus Natalia is annoying and Anise is too young for me, so I wouldn't date them even if they were male"

"Gosh, there's no need to be rude!" Natalia retaliated, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? You called me an idiot!"

"But I apologised for it!"

"Yeah well-"

"Shut up!"

We all jumped as we turned to face Xenon, who had screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You're both annoying and idiotic! Now can we just get onto the next truth?"

Natalia and Luke both shrunk back in their chairs and nodded quickly.

"Thank you!"

Xenon glanced between me, Emily and Victoria as we stared at him with widened eyes.

"What are you three looking at? Put your eyes back in their sockets!"

Xenon soon stormed off angrily.

"Is he…?" Anise began, fading out.

"Well, something seems to have upset him…" Victoria mumbled.

Guy soon slowly woke up. He gently placed a hand to his forehead and glanced around at everyone else confused.

"What happened? Why is everyone so tense?"

"It's best you don't know Guy" Jade assured.

I cleared my throat.

"Anyway, let's move on… So Guy, now that you are awake I can finally ask you your truth. What is your secret to being so charming around girls?"

Guy thought about it carefully for a moment.

"I guess I don't have one. I just act as myself"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"He's lying…" Luke grumbled.

"Right so onto the dares! Oh my…"

"What's wrong?" Natalia pressed.

Emily peeked over my shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"I don't think people were listening when Natalia stated last chapter/episode that she didn't have any dirty thoughts about Jade…"

"What's the dare?" Natalia questioned, worry entering her tone.

"You've been dared to play Pocky with Jade…"

Natalia's eyes widened.

"No way, I'm not doing that!"

"Ew, what is wrong with these people?"

Emily and I jumped and turned around to find Xenon behind us.

"When did you get in here?" Victoria cried.

Xenon pointed a finger up.

"I went up there to check on the lighting and stuff! But anyway, that is not right! I really feel like gagging right now!"

Jade slowly stood up and walked towards the Pit of Doom.

"I agree with Natalia"

Natalia slowly stood up and stood beside him on the trap door.

"How many times has the Pit of Doom been used today?" I wondered.

"I think twice. Anise was first, Jade was second and now Jade and Natalia will make it three" Victoria replied.

I sighed and hovered my finger over the button.

"This is why you need to be careful with your back out cards. Seriously, this is a record for the amount of times people have gone in the Pit of Doom during one chapter/episode!"

"Wait, why don't you just replace the Liger with the thing you were going to put in there?" Anise asked.

I shrugged.

"I would but I'm afraid it's too late now since Xenon screwed up. Plus, we only change it every chapter/episode"

Natalia closed her eyes tightly as I pushed the button harshly. The two soon disappeared from view as a loud clang was heard. I heard Natalia sigh heavily.

"The Liger's still unconscious!" Jade called.

"No point in staying in there then!" Xenon shouted back. "Get back to your seats!"

Natalia was the first to climb out, soon followed by Jade. The two of them quickly returned to their seats.

"Well Anise, you have the last dare of the chapter/episode! I'm delighted to say this one is a good one for you!"

Anise jumped up and down happily.

"Yay, the best was saved til last!"

"You've been dared to imitate anyone you like"

Anise sat there and thought about it for a moment. A small evil grin came up on her face as she stood on the seat of her arm chair.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? You're so slow!"

Everyone stared at her confused.

"Who is she imitating?" Guy wondered.

"Shut up Thing, I don't want to keep Master Van waiting!"

We all burst out laughing. Luke blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, you're imitating me…"

"_I'm_ the goodwill Ambassador! If I say we go, then we go!"

I sighed heavily.

"Alright Anise, I think that will do!"

Anise nodded satisfied and quickly sat down.

"Right then, I think that's-"

"Wait, what about the video?" Emily questioned.

Guy and Luke groaned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that! You can put it on if you want!"

Emily quickly dashed off stage while Xenon pulled out a small black remote. The wall behind the stage parted into two halves and slowly moved to the left and right. A large black TV moved forward slightly before coming to a halt. The contestants turned around and stared at it in awe.

* * *

The film soon started playing. All we saw was Xenon walking down a corridor with blue wallpaper and dark blue carpeting, holding and pulling a chain along with him. Emily was the one holding the camera. They were quietly walking past many white doors on either side with golden numbers on them.

"Xenon, which room are Luke, Guy and Jade in again?" I heard Emily ask.

"I think it was room 24-" Xenon turned to face the camera, still walking. "I know Anise, Natalia and Tear's room is 22. The boys' room is two more than their number, so I think it is 24"

Muffled voices sounded from up ahead. It sounded a bit like Luke and Guy, followed soon after by Mieu. Xenon grinned evilly towards the camera and halted in the middle of the corridor. He glanced towards the door on his left. Emily followed him, zooming in on the number 22.

"Yep, their room is just next door!" Xenon announced in a whisper.

A low growl sounded beside Emily. She turned the camera towards the very impatient Liger.

"On the count of three" Emily whispered. "One…"

"Three!" Xenon cried.

He thrust open the door harshly and quickly untied the chain. The Liger immediately bounded inside. Xenon and Emily backed away quickly and dashed further down the corridor. The camera shook from left to right, up and down and in every other direction as it showed a blurred collection of blue and white. The sound of screams soon echoed after them. They quickly halted and stood on either side of the corridor. Emily pointed the camera towards two familiar looking people who dashed past them, screaming loudly. A green/blue blur soon zoomed past seconds later, closely followed by the Liger. Xenon and Emily burst out laughing on the screen as did everyone else who was watching it, well except Luke and Guy. They both hung their heads in shame.

* * *

The screen buzzed off. Xenon pressed the remote to put the TV back where it originally was. I sighed heavily.

"Oh my god, that was brilliant!"

I turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Well, I'm afraid that is all we have time for! Thank you again to those who have sent in truth/dares! See you next time!"

We all waved just as the camera started to go black.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience **

Luke sat there in the booth, eating a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. He stared into the camera with a big grin on his face.

"I think I've gotten really addicted to this stuff after eating some of it during the show… Oh well, it's really good stuff!"

Luke shovelled in a large spoonful before continuing.

"I believe that some of you guys really eased up on the dares; however, making Jade slap me is not an exception! I mean, look!-"

He pointed an index finger towards his reddened cheek.

"Now I know how Natalia felt when Jade slapped her at Eldrant…"

Luke shovelled in another mouth full of ice cream; however he continued to talk with his mouth full.

"Besides me and Guy getting chased by a Liger, getting slapped by Jade and then getting embarrassed on film near the end of the show, today has actually been perfect!"

At "perfect" Luke spit some of the chocolate ice cream on the camera. He swallowed loud and hard.

"Oh no…"

He quickly picked up the napkin off his lap and tried to wipe the lens clean; however he smudged it, making it worse. Gathering his things, he quickly dashed out the booth. Tear popped her head around the curtain and stared at the camera lens. She sighed.

"Luke spit all over the camera lens!"

Xenon popped his head around the other side of the curtain and stared towards the camera lens. His eyes widened.

"These cameras are damn expensive you know Fabre! Wait here Tear, I'm gonna go find a pack of wipes"

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience**

With the camera lens finally cleared of chocolate ice cream, Tear sat down on the stool and stared at the camera worriedly.

"I do not like the fact that Aura allowed Luke to have that chocolate ice cream. Something tells me next chapter/episode for Luke isn't going to be a good one…"

Tear coughed nervously.

"Well at least you guys eased up on the dares this time! I feel sorry for Jade, Anise and Natalia though. I had no idea you could dare people to go into the Pit of Doom anyway. If Anise hadn't got her back out card, she would have been in a no win situation. She still went in there even though she had her back out card. I think she is the only person who hasn't given up their back out card in the series. I felt really sorry for her today… I mean she got scratched in the face by the cat, then got pranked by Natalia and then attacked by the Liger, getting sent to the infirmary twice in a row!"

Tear smiled warmly towards the camera.

"Speaking of the kitten, I named it Fluffy. At the moment he is snuggled up in the accommodations upstairs in his cage sleeping"

Tear glanced towards the curtain, lost in thought.

"Actually, I think it is his feeding time anyway! Well, I'll see you guys next chapter/episode!"

Tear waved towards the camera before quickly walking out the booth.

* * *

**Guy's Word to the Audience**

Guy was staring at himself in a small hand mirror, patting the top of his head gently. He sighed heavily.

"I wish my hair would grow back soon… This just doesn't feel right"

Guy's eyes widened when he realised the camera was on and chuckled nervously.

"But I'm going off topic. Today has been actually pretty good, well besides getting scared to death by the Liger appearing in our room, having Anise hug me until I pass out, sit in between Tear and Natalia for the rest of the chapter/episode and then having to slap Jade across the face"

Guy shuddered.

"Really don't want to go down memory lane for that right now… I wonder what was up with Xenon though. I mean, he really lost his temper today. I wonder if it had anything to do with the story he's in"

Guy shrugged.

"Oh well, just please hurry up with those votes as well! I want to see someone else dared to do something stupid!"

* * *

**Natalia's Word to the Audience**

"It's obvious you readers/viewers didn't hear me when I spoke about the whole mexJade thing last episode… I mean, play Pocky with him? Really? The very idea is just absurd…"

Natalia shuddered.

"And the fact that the two of us both had to go in the Pit of Doom was quite awkward after that! I'm glad the Liger was unconscious when we landed down there though, otherwise we'd have been in real trouble!"

Natalia frowned towards the camera.

"If I get nightmares tonight, you all are being blamed"

* * *

**Anise's Word to the Audience**

Natalia poked her head back into the booth to find Anise wasn't in there. Instead there was a note on the stool. She carefully walked into the booth and picked up the note.

"It appears Anise has left a note for you all. I wondered why she wasn't waiting to come into the booth after I came out… Wait, have I been sitting on that note this whole time?"

She coughed nervously.

"But anyway, she wrote: I have nothing to say, this day has been terrible enough. The only good thing was getting to imitate Luke near the end of the chapter/episode. P.S. Victoria and I are now officially good friends since she helped me"

Natalia smiled at the last part of the note, but soon sighed.

"Aw, poor Anise… Hm, perhaps I should talk to Kagami about this…"

Natalia quickly walked out of the booth.

* * *

**Jade's Word to the Audience**

"Hey Natalia, is Jade in there?"

"I think he is Tear. I saw him go in there just"

Tear popped her head around the curtain to find the booth empty.

"Nope, he isn't here now"

Natalia poked her head into the booth and frowned.

"Seriously, why are people disappearing today?"

There was a note stuck on the stool. Tear slowly stepped into the booth and picked up the note.

"I think the Colonel has left a note for the readers/viewers as well…"

"What does it say?"

"He's put: I am so sorry I can't be here to talk today. I'm off running errands; however I have found today quite amusing, shocking and distressing. P.S. Vote for Saphir"

Natalia raised an eyebrow.

"I think he's just used that as an excuse to get away from talking in the booth"

"I agree"

A loud crash soon sounded. Natalia and Tear immediately dashed out the booth.

"What happened?" Tear questioned, her voice being picked up by the camera.

"Luke just spilt his chocolate ice cream on the stage…" Guy sighed.

* * *

**Right so, the character votes go as follows:**

**Asch: 3**

**Dist: 2**

**Ion: 1**

**Sync: 2**

**Thank you to those who sent in truth/dares for this chapter! Please continue to vote for characters by PM! See you next chapter/episode! :P**

**Update: Don't send anymore PMs until the next chapter is posted. I'm getting loads, which is great and all but I can't do all of them. I haven't got the time, otherwise I would have increased the number from 4 to something higher.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cue the Chaos

**Some of you guys may have noticed changes to the fic. Well, because of a review posted on my story from the "Eliminators" group, I've had to make edits in order to keep this story from violating the rules. The following has been changed in the story and the rules of this fanfic:**

**1) I can no longer post people's PMs in the story. This is because most of them are in a chat/script format, which isn't allowed.**

**2) All votes for characters to be on the show must now be sent by PM only. **

**3) When sending in truth and dares, please refrain from asking tons of questions. About one or two should do it. This is so it is more of a story than a Q & A fic. **

**I apologise for the inconvience; however I don't want this story taken down. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cue the Chaos

I dashed onto the stage and paused when I found the lights were turned off.

"What the hell? Why is it so dark in here?"

I felt around the wall for the light switch, only to feel my hand come into contact with something fluffy. The fluffy thing squeaked and I heard it smack into something. The lights flashed on and I heard everyone scream in fright. The contestants were all hiding behind their chairs. They sighed heavily when they realised it was me. I heard a small groan come from below me. I looked down to find Mieu lying flat on his back on the floor. Ok, I have a feeling the fluffy thing was him… I saw Emily and Victoria poke their heads from behind my chair. Victoria had the camera turned on. Xenon leapt down from where the stage lights were and sighed.

"Oh Kagami, it's only you! Thank god you're here!"

I raised an eyebrow confused.

"What the heck are you guys doing? Playing murder in the dark?"

"It's Luke. He's had too much chocolate ice cream…" Guy answered, swallowing hard.

I sighed heavily, placing a hand to my forehead.

"Let me guess, Luke's gone hyper hasn't he?"

"Oh god, he's gone past hyper now!" Anise screeched. "It's more like a sugar rampage! He's charging around chasing random people shouting-"

"Chocolate ice cream!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hide, Master's coming back!" Mieu squeaked.

Everyone, except me, went back to their hiding places. I swirled around to find Luke's face covered in chocolate ice cream. His pupils were dilated and I could see he was drooling at the mouth. Wow… He's really outdone himself this time! Luke halted sharply as the two of us stared each other down on the stage.

"Want more ice cream!"

Luke charged forward with his arms out stretched in front of him straight towards me.

"Kagami, move!" Emily, Xenon and Vikki cried.

I summoned the Kingdom Key and leapt up into the air just as Luke was close to grabbing me. As he passed underneath me, I swirled around in mid-air and smacked him on the back of the head hard just as I started to fall down towards the ground again. Luke went flying forward and his body smacked down onto the floor roughly, skidding along it a little before coming to a complete stop. He lay there lifeless. Everyone slowly glanced towards Luke from their hiding places as a loud groan escaped the teen's mouth. Luke slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his head slowly.

"What the hell happened?"

"You went sugar crazy on people and started chasing them. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to restrict you from having chocolate ice cream for a while"

Luke nodded slowly and walked towards his seat. Everyone finally emerged from their hiding places and seated themselves down. Emily passed Luke a napkin so he could wipe his face. Victoria pointed the camera back on me as I smiled widely.

"Well, sorry about that little mishap. Let's start again shall we? Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657. Just before we get to the truth/dare letters, there is an issue that I would like to address"

I quickly leapt off the stage and walked towards my seat.

"And what issue is that?" Jade pressed.

"This is to do with the back out cards. I've noticed over the past two chapter/episodes some of you have been using them quite frequently on dares that really, aren't as bad as you think they are. So now, I am going to issue a new rule"

I stretched out my arms to indicate to Xenon, Emily and Vikki behind me.

"The four of us here get to decide whether you are allowed to use your back out card for that particular dare or not"

Everyone gasped.

"What?" Luke cried.

"You're joking right?" Natalia questioned.

"Nope, sorry. You guys have been wasting them on dares that aren't as bad as you think. And also, for this one chapter/episode there are two people I'm putting a back out card ban on. Luke, Tear, you two can't use your back out cards this chapter/episode"

"Why?" Tear questioned, her eyes widening.

"Because you and Luke have used your cards every chapter/episode so far. The others have either used them once or not at all. Speaking of which…"

I pulled out a letter and walked over towards Anise. I carefully handed it to her.

"Since you put up with the dares last chapter/episode and got hurt quite badly, I'm giving you a free trip to Cadbury world after the show"

Anise smiled happily and hugged me.

"Aw, thank you!"

I gently patted her on the back.

"You're welcome. Oh and Xenon has to take you there"

Xenon's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

"You almost killed Anise with the Liger, remember?" Emily taunted. "It's only fair!"

Xenon growled angrily. I carefully returned to my seat and picked up the first truth/dare letter.

"Ok then, so first letter we have is from Rhyme13kh14Xion8. Oh boy…"

* * *

"Wow…" Victoria commented after reading it. "This is going to be very interesting…"

"Luke's been dared to eat chocolate ice cream, cookies and cake until he can't"

Luke gripped hold of his stomach tightly as his face went slightly green.

"Excuse me for a second…"

We watched as he quickly dashed off stage.

"Well, I think we know what happens when Luke has eaten ice cream to his full capacity…" Jade chuckled slyly, readjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, technically he already did his dare so we won't make him go through that again, especially with cookies and cake…"

I scanned the letter for the next dare.

"Right Anise, are there any feelings you have for Ion or Sync?"

Anise shook her head.

"Oh no, definitely not Sync! Ion… Nah, not him either! Ion is a friend to me really, nothing else"

I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

She nodded stiffly.

"Alright then Jade, you're next. You have to tell us one thing that you didn't want us to know about the stories involving Emperor Peony"

Jade sighed heavily.

"Fine, considering I won't be allowed to back out of this one, I suppose I can tell you this one thing which won't permanently damage your brain cells"

Jade stood up and stared at the camera seriously. Victoria zoomed in on his face.

"You all know about the Emperor's Rappigs, correct? Well, the one named after me went missing one day and of course I was asked to find him. So I scoured the entire palace for him. Guess where I found him?"

"Under his bed?" Anise asked.

"Nope, but you have the right room Anise"

"In his wardrobe!" Xenon cried.

"Close, but no"

"Jade, just get on with it, please!" Guy begged. "Where was the Rappig?"

Jade smirked.

"In his underwear drawer with a pair of boxers on his head"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why did he have to go and tell us that story?" Tear grumbled.

"I'm officially scarred for life now" Vikki shuddered.

"I think that will do Jade…" I sighed heavily.

Jade nodded and carefully sat down. Luke slowly walked back on stage and sat down in his chair.

"You feeling any better now Luke?"

Luke nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm well enough to stay here"

"That's good because we have a dare involving you and Tear. You have to sit next to each other holding hands for the rest of the chapter/episode"

Both Luke and Tear blushed embarrassed. Sighing, Tear slowly stood up and switched seats with Natalia. The two of them stared at each other awkwardly before they both lifted up their hands and held them together, resting their arms on the arm of the chairs.

"Right then, we'll move onto the next truth/dare letter since Asch isn't here for Natalia to do her dare-" Natalia sighed with relief. "Next truth/dare letter is from The Immortal Tempest Alchemist. Wonder what they have to say about the incident last chapter/episode…"

* * *

Once I'd finished reading the letter out loud, everyone looked really confused.

"Wait, what was that last part about my cat dare?" Luke questioned.

A loud and very angry meow came out of nowhere as a white blur flew onto the stage and attacked Luke's face. Using his free hand, Luke tried to swat it off his face. Xenon leapt on stage and yanked it free from his face. It was a fluffy white tomcat with pale green eyes. Luke didn't appear to have been hurt during the kafuffle.

"Oh great, we've got another fluffball attacking the contestants!" Xenon grunted. "Seriously, what is wrong with these cats?"

The tomcat hissed angrily.

"I'm not a fluffball! The name's Whitepaw, got it memorized?"

Luke's eyes widened.

"That's Whitepaw? But, I did the dare!"

"Yeah well, you didn't do it properly! So I'm here to torment you!"

Xenon let go of Whitepaw, allowing him to fall to the floor.

"Hey, what's the big idea blondie? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes because you're annoying!"

Whitepaw slinked away towards my arm chair and just sat down next to it.

"Well I'm not budging from here until the Immortal Tempest Alchemist wants me back"

Xenon cursed under his breath and went to stand back behind me. I coughed nervously.

"Anyway, let's move on. So Anise, you've been given cake and berries instead of doing an actual dare"

Anise smiled happily as Emily passed them to her on two separate plates.

"Thank you!"

"Right, first dare is for-"

"Xemnas!"

I glanced towards Whitepaw annoyed.

"Could you let me talk?"

Whitepaw just stared at me silently.

"Anyway, Mieu you've been dared to wear a Trucy White cape for the rest of the chapter/episode"

I glanced towards Mieu with widened eyes to find he was already wearing it and was flying around the stage in circles. It was light blue with white ends and patterned along the rim with card shapes, like the club, diamond, etc, coloured green and pink. There was also a green diamond jewel placed on it at the front.

"Ha, he's acting like a superhero!" Vikki laughed.

"I like how the cape floats when I fly around in the air!" Mieu cried happily.

"Alright Mieu, sit down please"

Mieu happily dropped back into his seat again.

"Next dare is for Jade. You have to slap Luke again"

Whitepaw burst out laughing.

"This should be good…"

"What the hell are you talking about furball?"

"Do you want me to pounce on you again?"

"Er, no…"

"Then shut it. Got it memorized?"

"Can I knock him unconscious?" Xenon questioned, annoyed.

"No, but if he doesn't shut up you may put duct tape over his mouth"

"Ha, it seems duct tape solves a lot of problems on this show!" Emily laughed.

"Anyway, Jade you may go ahead and do your dare"

Jade slowly got up, walked back over to Luke's chair and once again didn't hesitate to back hand Luke across the face. Jade casually walked back to his seat. Luke growled.

"You are seriously enjoying this, aren't you?"

Jade smirked in reply.

"Right next dare is for Tear. You have to keep the cat that you were given last episode on a pink leash down here for the rest of the chapter/episode"

Anise gulped.

"Oh dear…"

"I'll go get it!" Xenon offered. "I need to go before I strangle that damn fluffball anyway!"

Xenon quickly stormed off.

"That's Whitepaw! Got it memorized?"

Emily groaned.

"I'm already sick of hearing Axel and Lea saying it…"

I coughed nervously.

"Anyway, let's move on. Next dare is for Guy. Would you please come here for a moment?"

"Why?"

"It will make this dare even funnier if no one else knows what it is"

Guy nervously walked towards my chair and I whispered to him his dare. Guy nodded slowly with a look that said "I can't believe what I'm about to do". Everyone waited patiently for him to return to his seat.

"I'M A UNICORN!"

It was that loud it caused Victoria, Anise and Mieu to jump in fright, almost making Vikki drop the camera. Everyone stared at him with confused looks on their faces. Emily burst out laughing and started rolling around the floor clutching her stomach.

"Guy, why did you just say that?" Natalia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Guy raised his hands defensively.

"It was a dare. I had to"

"What's a unicorn?" Mieu wondered.

"We'll explain another time Mieu" I replied, trying to hold back my laughter. "But yeah, Guy was dared to shout "I'm a unicorn". Well it had swear words in it, but I removed them"

Emily finally stood up again and sighed heavily.

"Oh, that just made my day!"

"Right then, moving onto the final dare! Luke, you need to come here now"

Luke gulped loudly and looked at Tear with a concerned look. She smiled warmly at him for encouragement. Sighing heavily and nodding stiffly, Luke slowly stood up and walked over to my chair. At this point, Whitepaw pulled out a random cupcake from nowhere and leapt on his head. He passed Luke the cupcake.

"Alright redhead, you had better listen well and good. You are to apologise to Anise again, but this time you are to give her the cupcake. Got it memorized?"

Luke nodded quickly. Whitepaw quickly leapt back down onto the floor just as Xenon came back with Fluffy in his arms on a pink leash. He carefully passed him to Tear, who gently placed him in her lap and began stroking his head. Luke gulped and slowly walked over towards Anise (who had eaten all the cakes and stuff by now anyway!). He held out the cupcake to her timidly.

"Anise, I'm sorry for what has happened to you over the last two chapter/episodes. Can we please put those things behind us and just be friends again?"

Anise smiled and pulled Luke into a suffocating hug.

"Yeah, I forgive you!"

"Aw!" Everyone cried.

Xenon shuddered.

"I hate sappy stuff!"

Emily frowned.

"That's only because you're-"

"Hey, don't give spoilers for "Fate's Influence" stupid!"

Emily raised her hands defensively.

"Sorry!"

I turned towards Whitepaw.

"Was that good enough for you?"

"As if!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Luke who frowned in response to Whitepaw's statement.

"Just ignore him Luke. You can sit down now"

Luke sighed with relief and sat back in his seat again, holding Tear's hand once again.

"Anyway, let's move onto the next truth/dare letter! This one is from Lil'MissEya"

* * *

After we read it mine, Emily's and Vikki's eyes widened.

"NO!"

"YES!" Xenon screamed.

Vikki turned the camera to face her and stared at it worried.

"You don't know what hell you've just unleashed! Did you not see what he did with the Liger last chapter/episode? Giving him a T-Rex is just gonna make things worse!"

She turned the camera back to me quickly. I stared at it with a blank expression.

"I can picture this not ending well… And by the way Xenon, apparently Lil'MissEya considers you a favourite character now"

Xenon smirked towards the camera.

"Oh good, I'm already starting to get a fan club and I haven't even appeared in "Fate's Influence" yet!"

"Kagami, don't let him have the T-Rex!" Emily begged. "Don't! You know what will happen, don't you?"

Xenon stared at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Kagami please! I promise I won't put it in the Pit of Doom like with the Liger!"

I placed a palm to my forehead and sighed.

"Alright, but you have to keep the T-Rex away from the studio. And you can't use it to terrorise people unless I say so. Got it?"

Xenon hugged me tightly.

"Thank you!"

"Xenon, I can't breathe"

He quickly let go.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, we'll start with the truths first. Luke, Tear, what do you guys have to say about yours? This person has said "I know you love Luke" for Tear and of course the same for Luke but replacing the name with Tear's"

Luke and Tear both blushed a deep crimson.

"No we don't!" They both cried in unison.

I tried to hold back my laughter. It is plainly obvious, right?

"Natalia, what do you think of your "star of Malkuth" outfit?"

Natalia stared at me confused.

"What does this person mean by my "star of Malkuth outfit"?"

"Oh, that was from a fanfiction that I happened upon the other day with you guys in it called "How to Annoy the Six God-generals" or something along those lines. It was a Halloween special chapter and you were dressed up as a thief, Guy was a werewolf, Anise was a devil, Luke was a skeleton, Tear was a fairy and Jade was a vampire; however the funny twist was that because it was "Hallow Eve", you turned into the costume you were wearing until midnight. So, you can probably guess what happened next…"

I glanced in Jade's direction. He looked at me innocently.

"What did I do?"

"Wait, did the Colonel…?" Tear began.

"If you were going to say did the Colonel kill you all then yes. That was you guys, plus the Six God-generals!"

"I knew Jade couldn't be trusted!" Luke cried, pointing a finger towards him accusingly.

Jade chuckled.

"Well I guess I am a man to die for…"

The group sweat dropped.

"Not funny Colonel…" Anise growled.

"So Natalia, your answer?"

Natalia shrugged.

"I'm going to have to say I don't know"

"Fair enough. So Anise, you have been offered a lollipop. You have been asked if you would like another"

Anise sat there munching on the lollipop she'd been given and shook her head.

"No thanks. I don't want to end up like Luke…"

"Jade-"

"No thank you"

I frowned.

"I'm guessing you guessed the minute you were passed the cake"

Jade nodded, holding onto a small plate of cake. He placed it to one side.

"I'll eat this later"

"Right then, time for dares! Oh dear…"

"What's wrong?" Mieu asked, curiously.

"Er, I'm actually unsure about this dare. I don't think it is very appropriate to be shown on camera…"

"May I have a look?" Jade questioned.

I nodded.

"You're an adult so you might be able to help me with this one"

Jade slowly walked over towards my chair and looked at the dare I was pointing at.

"Yes, I don't think that is very appropriate"

"Fine, that first dare can't be done I'm afraid. And yes, I do know who Mewtwo is. I am a very big fan of Pokemon! Right next dare is for Tear. You have to hug Luke and say you love him"

Tear went red.

"Can I just hug him?"

"Nope, you have to do the full dare!"

"Well can I whisper it to him then?"

I sighed.

"Fine, but Luke you have to be honest and tell me if she doesn't"

Luke nodded stiffly. Tear quickly hugged Luke while his arms were still at his sides, taking him by surprise. I watched intently as she whispered something into his ear, which soon caused Luke to blush. She quickly let go of him and Luke nodded to indicate yes.

"Your blush was enough evidence Luke!" Emily laughed.

"Right then Guy, you have the last dare since the last two involve people that aren't here. You have to wear a cowboy's outfit and ride on the back of a Liger"

Guy's eyes widened.

"I can see myself breaking bones doing that…"

"Nah, you'll be fine! I'll have someone hold the chain and stuff! Just go backstage and find a cowboy costume"

Guy nodded uneasily and slowly walked backstage.

"Xenon, go get the Liger"

Xenon quickly dashed off just as I went and pulled out the next letter.

"While we wait for Guy and Xenon, let's have a look at the next truth/dare letter. This one is from Little-Miss-Emma"

* * *

After I finished reading out the letter, the contestants frowned at the last part.

"Yeah, I don't think we will!" Luke countered.

"Boo!" Anise added.

"Right then Tear, could you answer the question please?"

Tear's eyes narrowed.

"I have not been dating Luke! Who's said I have?"

Everyone, except Luke, groaned in annoyance. Xenon soon came walking back in with the Liger been pulled along with a chain. Guy came back out on stage wearing a cowboy outfit with a brown hat on his head.

"Wow Guy that outfit really suits you!" Luke complimented.

Guy nodded.

"Why thank you Luke!"

"You ready Guy?"

He nodded nervously and strode over towards the Liger. Xenon steadied it so Guy could climb on easily. When Guy was comfortably seated on the back of the Liger, Xenon tied the chain to a nearby object and stood back, after passing Guy the reigns he had put around it.

The Liger started going berserk. Guy gripped onto the Liger tightly, crying out in fear of falling off. Luke, Natalia and Tear had all turned away, Anise covered her face with her hands and Jade just looked on amused. The Liger started running backwards and forwards frantically with Guy still hopelessly clinging on for dear life. His hat soon flew off his head and landed by my feet as Guy was at last finally flung off with one single shake of the Liger's head. He landed on his back roughly and groaned in agony. We all dashed over to him concerned.

"Are you ok Guy?" Jade asked.

"I think I've hurt my back…"

"Contestant down!" Emily called.

The doctors came dashing in, placed Guy carefully on a stretcher and then dashed back out again to the infirmary. Everyone returned to their seats.

"Don't worry guys, Guy will be fine! I'm sure it was nothing serious! Right then, let's move onto Little-Miss-Emma's dares. First one is for Anise. You have to run around the stage shouting "I'm a boy" five times"

Anise's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry, I'm not"

Anise sighed.

"Well, I haven't backed out of a dare yet and I'm definitely not starting now"

Anise walked behind the arm chairs and started running around in a circle.

"I'm a boy! I'm a boy! I'm a boy! I'm a boy! I'm a boy!"

She shouted it loudly but said it really fast. She stopped suddenly out of breath. She quickly sat back in her seat.

"Next dare was for Jade and Guy, but since Guy isn't here Jade can't do it"

Xenon laughed.

"Good job too, it is a really embarrassing dare!"

"Next dare is for Luke! Luke, could you come here please?"

Luke slowly approached the chair, staring cautiously at Whitepaw in case he decided to attack him. He looked at him confused.

"Er Kagami, why is there duct tape around his mouth?"

I glanced down at Whitepaw to find him glaring at me annoyed with a small piece of duct tape across his mouth. I turned to Xenon suspiciously.

"Xenon…"

"Hey, you said I could do it if he annoyed me!"

"But he only said one thing after I said that! He hasn't been annoying since!"

Xenon frowned.

"I'm still not removing the duct tape!"

I sighed.

"Fine, let's just move on! Immortal Tempest, I apologise for this. If you have someone to blame, blame Xenon for not listening to me properly!"

Xenon growled at me from behind. I whispered into Luke's ear his dare. Luke gulped loudly, but returned to his seat regardless.

"I'M CHEATING ON TEAR WITH GUY!"

Everyone, except me, stared at him wide eyed.

"Wow, that was fast…" Vikki muttered.

Luke lifted up his hands defensively.

"It was a dare guys! I had to do it!"

"He was dared to shout "I'm cheating on Tear with Guy!"" I whispered towards the camera. "We can't do the next dare again because Guy isn't here so we'll move onto Natalia. Yow…"

"What's wrong?" Natalia inquired.

"Well, you've been dared to lick Tokunaga"

Anise's eyes widened. She grabbed Tokunaga and hugged him tightly.

"No way is she licking Tokunaga!"

"I'm afraid she has to Anise. This dare won't hurt her"

Anise sighed.

"Fine…"

Anise passed Tokunaga to Natalia carefully. Natalia looked to me nervously.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"I'm afraid so"

Natalia sighed heavily and quickly licked the back of Tokunaga's head, wiping it clean with her sleeve. She quickly chucked him back to Anise. She shuddered.

"I do not want to do that again…"

"Final dare is for Mieu. You have to sing "I know a song that will get on your nerves" while jumping up and down on your chair"

Mieu stared at me confused.

"I don't know that song"

Emily quickly dashed over to Mieu and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, ok then!"

Mieu stood up and began jumping up and down.

"I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves, get get get on your nerves!"

He sat back down again. Luke's eye twitched.

"What kind of singing was that?"

I shrugged as I got the next letter out.

"At least Mieu only sang it once. It would have definitely got on people's nerves if it was sung tons of times! Next we have a truth/dare letter from mystery8icarus. Sadly Myst, you're going to have to believe it!"

* * *

After finishing reading the letter out loud, I turned towards the camera.

"See you Myst and good luck catching Aura!"

Emily blinked at the letter confused.

"Wow. That's all I can really say about that"

"Right then, let's get down to the truths. So Anise, did you like anyone before Luke?"

Anise shook her head.

"Nope, because I'm looking for men that have lots of money!"

I leaned in towards the camera.

"The reason why she's after Luke is because he is the son of a duke. All TOTA fans know that Anise is really after his money"

I coughed awkwardly.

"Right, let's move on then. So Tear, how much do you like Fluffy?"

Tear gently propped the little kitten up onto her lap and smiled.

"On a scale of one to ten, I say a thousand. Ten is really cute"

Xenon rolled his eyes.

"I bet I can guess what a thousand means…"

"Final one is for Guy. Sadly he's not here so he can't answer it. I think everyone has been wondering this same question too though!"

Xenon laughed.

"Yeah, I mean look at this! How can he get married if he's afraid of women?"

"Anyway, time for dares. Jade, you have to show off your Colonel skills"

Jade stared at me blankly.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, try bossing people around"

Jade smirked as he glanced towards Luke slouching in his chair. Jade slowly stood up and walked towards Luke. He stood in front of him with his arms behind his back.

"Luke, sit up straight"

I was surprised at how stern and professional his tone was. Luke stared at Jade confused.

"Are you ok Jade?"

"That's Colonel Curtiss to you Fabre. Are you disobeying your commanding officer?"

Everyone looked over towards me confused, including Luke. Xenon quickly had an idea. He pulled out a cue card and a black board pen. He quickly scribbled something on it before holding it up above my head. It said "Just do as you're told. It's his dare". I pointed to it to indicate for them to read it. Realisation soon crossed their faces as Luke slowly sat up straighter in his seat.

"Right, I apologise Colonel Curtiss"

Xenon quickly dropped the cue card behind the chair as Jade slowly turned in our direction. The four of us tried to smile as innocently as possible; although for Xenon that was proving to be quite difficult.

"That goes for you four as well"

Xenon growled.

"Hey, you can't tell Kagami what to do! It's her show!"

"Alright Jade, I think that will do for now"

Jade nodded and slowly walked back to his seat.

"Right, next dare is for Guy and Luke-"

I stared at the dare for a moment before I burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny Kagami?" Emily asked curiously.

She, Xenon and Victoria read the dare from over my shoulder. Xenon creased over with laughter and fell to the floor behind the arm chair. Emily landed on her backside on the floor laughing while holding her stomach. And Victoria placed a hand to her mouth, snickering.

"What are you four laughing at?" Luke questioned impatiently.

"We so have to have them do this dare!" Emily cried, taking a deep breath in.

I sighed heavily, still snickering.

"Go and check to see if Guy is alright first"

Emily quickly dashed off.

"Guys, stop leaving me in the dark!" Luke whined. "What's the dare?"

"We'll tell you when Guy gets back" Victoria chuckled.

After a few minutes, Guy came back onto the stage with Emily looking perfectly fine and back in his original clothes.

"Are you ok Guy?" Tear asked.

Guy sat down, nodding.

"Yeah, I haven't damaged my back or anything. The doctors said it was just a shock to my spine. I can still move and stuff"

"Glad to hear it Guy!" I replied.

Luke frowned.

"So anyway, what is this dare that Guy and I have to do?"

The four of us started chuckling again. I coughed to try to hide it.

"Myst, or should I say Aura, has dared the two of you to dance to Gangnam Style"

Everyone stared at us in confusion.

"What on earth is "Gangnam Style"?" Natalia questioned, confused.

"It's a Korean Song that was posted on Youtube a while ago" Emily explained. "The video for it has gained quite a lot of views, becoming one of Youtube's most watched videos"

"As you can probably guess the song is sung in mainly Korean, with some English words appearing here and there" Victoria continued. "No one actually knows what the person is saying. I think the artist of the song is known as PSY"

"The only weird thing about Gangnam Style is the dance and video!" Xenon laughed. "It consists of stupid things and the dancing is weird as well!"

"And somehow it has become a worldwide hit" I finished, shrugging.

I pulled out my laptop and began searching for it.

"If you guys gather round I can show it to you"

Everyone gathered around my laptop as I clicked play. I watched their expressions as the video dragged on.

"What on earth is this?" Natalia questioned.

"That was exactly the same as my reaction when I first saw this!"

"This is weird!" Anise cried.

"I don't know what to say…" Guy replied, shocked.

"Same" Luke agreed, wide eyed.

Tear frowned at it.

"I have no idea what is going on"

Jade just stood there and remained silent. When the video finished, everyone returned to their seats confused.

"Alright then Guy and Luke, take my laptop with you backstage and practice the dance. I'll find a video that does the dancing so you can try and copy. We'll watch you guys at the end of the show"

Luke and Guy nodded uneasily as they carefully took the laptop from me and went backstage.

"Right, final dare is for Mieu. You have to admit your fear and then face it"

Mieu sat there for a moment and thought about it.

"Well, I'm scared of Ligers…"

He quickly flew behind the chair.

"But I don't want to face one! They'll eat me! Almost like last time in the Cheagle woods!"

"I don't think Mieu should do it…" Vikki commented. "I mean, the Liger might eat him"

"That's true, especially after we saw how careless a certain someone was with the Liger…"

Xenon laughed nervously.

"It was an accident!"

Vikki rolled her eyes.

"Ha, you're just irresponsible!"

Xenon smirked.

"At least I'm not helpless without a demon and didn't end up getting kid-"

"Shut up Xenon, you're revealing spoilers!"

Xenon shrugged.

"Like I care!"

"Ahem!"

Vikki and Xenon both shot worried glances towards me.

"Glad I got your attention. Stop arguing! I can punish the two of you, you know! I am your creator!"

Xenon raised an eyebrow.

"You almost sound like a crazy person when you say that last part"

I frowned.

"You're digging yourself further into the ditch Xenon…"

Xenon hid behind my arm chair. I pulled out the next letter.

"There's more? When are the dares going to stop?" Anise whined.

"A lot of people sent in dares past my limit, even after I put a note in my fanfic saying not to send in anymore for the time being. Since I am a nice person, I couldn't just turn them down you know. I decided to do all the letters sent to me. It's only fair right?"

"Kagami has a point" Tear agreed.

"So, the next truth/dare letter is from fansgirl!"

* * *

I smiled towards the camera after reading it.

"Happy New Year to you too! Right, someone call Luke and Guy for me please!"

"Luke, Guy, get your backsides out here now!" Xenon screamed.

Luke and Guy poked their heads around the curtain.

"What is it?" Luke asked annoyed.

"You guys just need to answer these truth questions and then you can go back to rehearsing. Luke, does Tear fix your hair when you cut it?"

Luke frowned.

"No, I fix my own hair"

"And Guy, if you had to choose between Natalia and Anise, who would it be?"

Guy blinked at me confused.

"Choose them for what?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, they haven't stated what they mean"

"Well, if it's to do with who is a good friend, I'd have to choose both of them"

"Aw Guy!" Anise giggled.

Natalia just smiled happily.

"Alright, you two can go now!"

Guy and Luke quickly ducked back behind the curtain.

"Final truth question is for Natalia. If you had to choose one of these two to kill, prank or hit, who would it be? Jade or Anise?"

Natalia thought about it for a moment.

"I'd prank Anise. Killing and hitting her sounds very harsh and plus, the Colonel scares me sometimes. I wouldn't want to do any of those things to him"

Anise frowned.

"Speaking of pranking, I still don't know who put the whoopee cushion on my chair!"

"Right, let's move onto the dares!" I cried nervously into the camera. "There's only two we can do here since Luke is off rehearsing for his dare, so we'll move onto Jade's dare. You have to sing something"

When I glanced up from the letter he was standing on the Pit of Doom.

"Really Jade?"

"I already told you. I don't sing"

I sighed heavily and pushed the button. Just as the trap doors opened, a loud roar sounded from inside as Jade fell in and landed on the bottom with a loud clang. The top of a grey head could be seen from my seat as everyone's eyes widened.

"Is that the T-Rex in there…?" Emily gulped.

We all frowned towards Xenon. Xenon's lip quivered.

"It wasn't me, I swear! I didn't do it this time!" He whined.

Luke and Guy poked their heads from behind the curtain. Their eyes widened towards the Pit of Doom.

"What the heck is that?" Guy questioned horrified.

"Xenon's lying!" Anise cried. "He's whimpering!"

"That indicates that Xenon is telling the truth actually" Victoria replied. "Xenon rarely shows emotion, only when he is accused of something he hasn't done"

"You ok down there Jade?" I called.

"Yes, I'm fine. The T-Rex appears to be calm. It's just staring at me"

"Is there anyone else down there with you, besides the T-Rex?"

"No, it's just me and the beast"

"Slowly make your way out of there then!"

When I glanced behind me, Xenon was nowhere to be seen. Then I heard whimpering. I glanced downwards behind the back of the chair to find Xenon huddled up in a ball, rocking back and forth. Jade had made it safely out the Pit of Doom.

"By the way, the T-Rex has made the Pit of Doom a lot deeper than it originally was. You're going to need a longer ladder"

I face palmed my forehead.

"I am going to kill the person who has done that…"

Vikki had passed Emily the camera now. She was sat next to Xenon trying to calm him down.

"Is Xenon ok back there?" Luke asked, concerned.

"Vikki, could you take Xenon backstage to calm him down please?"

Vikki nodded. She carefully helped Xenon to his feet and led him in the opposite direction from Luke and Guy. I sighed heavily.

"I have a feeling I know who could have done that"

"As do I" Emily agreed. "I think Xenon does too, otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that"

"Will he be ok?" Natalia questioned.

The group seemed worried.

"It takes a while for Xenon to snap out of that. He'll be fine though. Don't worry about him"

Everyone nodded in understanding. Guy and Luke went back behind the curtain again.

"Let's just move onto the next dare. Final dare is for Anise. You have to destroy a gold block. If you can't, the dare is open for anyone to destroy it"

Anise's eyes widened.

"What? Destroy a gold block? No way! I could sell that for money!"

"Would anyone else want to?"

Jade slowly stood up.

"I volunteer. Considering that T-Rex is quite dangerous, I wouldn't want Anise to go into the Pit of Doom"

Anise smiled.

"Aw, thanks Colonel"

Passing me the camera, Emily quickly dashed off stage and pushed on a giant block of gold onto the stage. After Emily got out of his way and got the camera off me, Jade summoned his spear.

"Stalagmite!"

The stage shook violently as rock spurted out of the ground. Piece by piece, the gold block was ripped apart by the jagged ends of the rock. Anise hid her face behind her hands. She couldn't bear to watch. All that was left of the block was pieces of gold on the stage. Jade calmly walked back to his seat and sat down.

"I'll clean that up later" Emily offered.

"Right then, the final truth/dare letter is from OmegaStarShooter14. Perhaps you shouldn't have said that first bit…"

* * *

After I finished reading it, Anise frowned towards the camera.

"If you love us then why the hell do you make us suffer here?"

Emily laughed.

"Wow, someone isn't too happy it seems…"

"Right then, first truth is for Luke. Luke, get out here!"

Luke frowned annoyed as he popped his head around the curtain.

"What?"

"Omega wants to know if you were upset when Tear denied that you and her were doing anything in Tartaroo Valley? Oh and I hope you don't mind me nicknaming you that!"

Luke thought about it for a moment.

"Nope, she was telling the truth anyway! We weren't doing anything!"

Luke then disappeared back behind the curtain again.

"Last truth is for Jade. Do you think Peony and Dist stalk you? And if you do, have you got an idea as to why that is?"

Jade thought about it deeply for a moment.

"I know the Emperor doesn't. Dist on the other hand does. I think that's because without me he's like a lost puppy without its master"

"Yeah, Dist maybe a genius but he doesn't always seem to think for himself! Right, it seems we can't do the first dare since Guy isn't available at the moment. We'll move onto the next one, which is for Natalia! You have been dared to wear the swimsuit Peony gave you at the spa for the rest of the episode"

Natalia's eyes widened.

"What? There is no way I'm doing that! That swimsuit was flashy enough! I don't want people to see me like that on camera!"

"She does have a point" Tear agreed. "However at least it wasn't as bad as the one the Emperor picked out for me…"

"Fine, we'll exclude that dare since the swimsuit isn't very appropriate. Guy, Luke, time to perform Gangnam Style!"

Luke and Guy slowly emerged from backstage with my laptop. I carefully took it from them as the two stood to the left of the stage.

"You two ready?"

They both nodded nervously. I pulled out a small camcorder.

"I'll video this for Xenon so that he can be cheered up by it later. Alright then you two, begin!"

I watched the two of them start dancing as I clicked play on the video. When comparing the two dancing to the first verse, Guy was better than Luke. Luke kept stumbling and messing up the moves. Anise was laughing her head off. Jade was smirking. Tear and Natalia didn't really know how to react. Emily and I couldn't stop giggling behind the cameras. When it got to the chorus however, both Luke and Guy got the move right. I was surprised. Second verse came along and both of them screwed it up. They kept knocking into each other. This only increased Anise's laughing. Finally, when the end came they both pulled the finishing pose; however Luke fell soon after, landing on his face.

"Wow, what a finish Luke!" Emily laughed.

Luke rolled his eyes as he and Guy returned to their seats.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed this episode! Thank you to those who sent in truth/dares! Next time though, could you please check the Author notes section of the fanfic so you know how many truth/dare letters have been sent in? I'm increasing the number to 5 now. Once I hit that number, please don't send anymore in. Otherwise, I'm going to be taking a while to update this story! Also, send in truth and dares by PM. No sending them in by review. Only vote for characters you want to be in the show by PM please. I know it's late, but I hope you have a fab year in 2013! See you next time!"

Everyone waved happily towards the camera as the screen went black.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience**

Luke's gaze kept flashing from the camera to the curtain.

"I am really worried Whitepaw is going to come after me, you know. I didn't see where he disappeared to after the show ended"

Luke turned back to the camera and smiled nervously.

"Well, today hasn't been too bad. I just can't believe I got a back out card ban! That's just not fair and it's all because I used it every chapter/episode so far!"

Luke then had a worried look on his face.

"I felt sorry for Xenon… I wonder why he reacted like that. For someone who has come across as quite cocky and irresponsible, the way he reacted shocked everyone. Well, I hope he is alright for the next chapter/episode"

Luke glanced warily back to the curtain before sighing in relief.

"Yeah, I think I finally lost that little furball…"

Suddenly Luke grabbed the back of his head and fell off the stool in fright.

"That's Whitepaw! Got it memorized?"

The two tumbled out of the booth and began wrestling each other.

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience**

Tear sighed heavily as she carefully placed a hand to her forehead.

"I don't even know how to describe today. It's been hectic. Luke went hyper due to ice cream, Guy fell off a Liger after riding on it, Xenon had a fit and had to be taken out of the show for the time being, Luke got attacked by a cat… It's like, what the hell?"

Fluffy was sitting on her lap patiently, meowing at the camera. Tear patted his head gently.

"I was surprised that Fluffy here was being quite well behaved. He luckily hasn't attacked Anise since last time; although maybe that is because she has stayed well clear of him. I don't blame her. Around Anise, he turns demonic"

Anise quickly popped her head around the curtain.

"Sorry to bother you Tear, but Kagami needs to speak to us about the show"

Fluffy saw Anise and hissed, leaping off Tear's lap suddenly with its claws out stretched. Anise squealed and quickly ran off with Fluffy chasing after her. Tear smiled nervously towards the camera.

"Er… I'd better go get him before he hurts Anise again…"

She quickly dashed out the booth.

"Fluffy, get back here!"

* * *

**Guy's Word to the Audience**

The camera was now showing a white door with the words "Infirmary" written on it in bold black letters. Emily was standing in front of it, pondering on whether she should knock on the door or not. She turned towards the camera nervously.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea, Vic?"

Vikki's sigh was picked up by the camera as she readjusted its position in her hands.

"The doctors said it was fine to go in. Besides I think Guy needs distracting after what just happened to him"

Emily nodded in agreement and slowly turned back towards the door. She knocked on it loudly.

"Come in!" Guy's voice sounded on the other side of the door muffled.

Emily slowly opened the door and entered the room along with Vikki behind her. The two of them slowly walked into the infirmary and down the long aisle of beds towards Guy, who was sitting on the third bed to the right. Guy frowned.

"Er, why are you two in here?"

"We thought we'd give you the chance to do your "word to the audience"!" Emily explained. "So, do you want to explain to the viewers/readers why you are in the infirmary?"

Guy turned to face the camera, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you know how I hurt my back when I fell off the Liger and the doctors said I'd be alright? After I did that Gangnam Style and the camera went off, I ended up on the floor in serious pain. It turns out I've bruised a bone on my lower back. They've told me to rest for now and that I should be fine once the bruise has emerged to the surface of my skin and healed"

"That's good to hear!" Vikki commented happily. "So, how did you find today then overall, besides you getting hurt of course?"

"I suppose it has actually been alright. The chapter/episode dragged on longer than expected, but it was still good fun"

A loud groan came from behind them. Vikki whirled the camera around to find Luke slowly walking into the infirmary with loads of scratch marks all over his face.

"Luke, what the hell happened to you?" Emily questioned, shocked.

"One word: Whitepaw"

"Ouch, he really hates you, doesn't he?" Vikki commented, wincing.

Luke frowned towards the camera.

"How did you guess?"

* * *

**Natalia's Word to the Audience **

Natalia sat on the stool, lost in thought.

"I seriously cannot stop thinking about poor Xenon and Guy. It seems those two have suffered the most during this chapter/episode"

"Hey, I have too you know!"

"Shut it Luke, your injuries aren't that severe!"

Natalia sighed heavily.

"Poor Guy has hurt his back from the Liger incident, and it seems that dancing to Gangnam Style made it worse…"

Natalia looked down towards the floor.

"And then there's Xenon. Someone is trying to torment him. From what Kagami and Emily said after the incident, those four know who this person is. Xenon was actually made out to be quite cocky and careless at first, but this seems to be something that has scarred him emotionally and mentally. He rarely shows emotion. The only emotion I've seen from him is probably him being happy and laughing a lot when everyone else isn't"

Natalia looked back up towards the camera and smiled bravely.

"Well, I hope both Guy and Xenon can appear on the next chapter/episode at least"

* * *

**Anise's Word to the Audience**

Anise sat on the stool with plasters all over her face, frowning angrily towards the camera.

"I swear, one of these days I am going to kill that cat! The only thing holding me back from doing so is Tear. She loves that cat. It would break her heart if I killed it…"

Anise sighed.

"Ah well, she is trying her best to keep him under control. At least this time there are less scratches on my face!"

Anise laughed happily.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered I've got to go on my trip to Cadbury world in a bit. Since Xenon had a mental breakdown back there, Vikki is taking me instead! I felt really sorry for Xenon though. I felt really guilty when I accused him of lying… Maybe I could bring him back some chocolate to help cheer him up!"

"Chocolate ice cream? Where?"

"Luke, you know you're not allowed chocolate!"

Anise smiled devilishly towards the camera.

"You'll have to excuse me for a moment. I need to have a few "words" with Luke about his addiction"

Anise quickly leapt off the stool and dashed out the booth.

"Luke, come here! I've found out a way to solve your chocolate ice cream addiction!"

* * *

**Jade's Word to the Audience**

Jade sighed.

"I'm only in here because I was forced to after trying to ditch last time. I wasn't lying though, I was sorting out something for Kagami related to Anise's trip to Cadbury world"

Jade smiled warmly towards the camera.

"Say, why isn't Saphir on here yet? To be honest, you guys really need to pick up the pace with the voting. You all seem a lot slower than me at my old age"

Jade glanced at his watch.

"Well, I lasted in here for a minute so I should be able to leave now. Vote for Saphir. That is all"

Jade quickly strode out the booth.

* * *

**Character votes go as follows:**

**Asch: 6**

**Arietta: 1**

**Ion: 1**

**Peony: 3**

**Sync: 4**

**Dist: 3**

**Update: Please don't send anymore truth or dares to this fic until the next chapter is up. I have recieved the required number of PMs to continue. Also, I am considering putting up a poll so everyone can vote for the characters to be on the show. It will make things much easier. Just go to my profile and you should see it there. Go people go! Lol! :P**

**Update again: I have created a poll to make the voting easier for everyone. Just go to my profile and you should find it at the top of the page. You can vote for characters there instead of sending in PMs to me. That should make things easier.**


	5. Chapter 5: More Mischief

**I know I am a bit late updating and I honestly apologise for that, but I've had exams going on that I've had to revise for and recent life problems I've been trying to deal with. So, I have at last completed the next installment; however for this chapter I haven't included the "Word to the Audience" part since I don't have the time and, well, I don't feel like doing it due to my life problems having quite a heavy toll on me. Because I'm back at school and such, I'll update every two weeks from now on. This is so I have a little more time to write. Thank you to those who have sent in truth/dares and for reviewing, following and favouriting this fanfiction. Your continued support is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5: More Mischief

Emily dashed onto the stage and ended up tripping up, falling flat on her face. All the contestants stared on concerned as Victoria walked on stage laughing.

"Just because you look like Kagami Emily, doesn't mean you can act like her too!"

Emily frowned towards Victoria as she quickly jumped back up onto her feet again.

"Er, where's everyone else and why are there cameras scattered around behind Kagami's chair?" Luke questioned confused.

"Don't worry Luke, we are going to explain that now" Emily replied.

Victoria and Emily smiled towards a nearby camera.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your hosts us, Emily and Victoria. You've all probably noticed that Kagami and Xenon aren't with us this episode"

"Well, we can explain" Victoria continued. "Kagami has recently gone back to school now the Christmas holidays for her are over. She's got four exams this month to revise for, all of them appearing one after the other. Kagami has needed to concentrate and because of this she is absolutely drained; therefore, we are covering for her so she can rest and focus on what she needs to do"

"As for Xenon, he still hasn't recovered from last episode's little mishap. It had nothing to do with the T-Rex, just to assure Lil'MissEya. Xenon was freaking out because of the person who put it there-"

"Who was it? Did you guys find out?" Anise pressed.

"Oh, we know who it is…" Vikki grumbled. "However, for "Fate's Influence" spoiler purposes, we cannot reveal who this person is. It's obvious however that this person did that to get back at Xenon since they really hate his guts and very existence"

"Xenon's scared to leave his room so he won't be here either; however both Kagami and Xenon want the show to go on, so until Xenon has recovered he won't be on the show; however Kagami said she will probably be back to host next chapter/episode"

"And while we are on the subject of people who aren't here, we definitely have Guy back on this episode; however he can't do any dares that involve him getting up and moving around, such as dancing, etc"

"Seriously guys, what's up with the cameras?" Luke pressed annoyed.

"Since either Emily or I will have to go get a prop or something, we decided to set up all the cameras from different angles so people will still be able to see us. We need a host on camera anyway and plus, we can't keep switching the camera around. It would probably be a bit of a pain"

Emily quickly dashed over to the arm chair and picked up the letters.

"Right then, first letter is from the Immortal Tempest Alchemist"

* * *

After reading the letter out loud, Luke sighed with relief.

"So does that mean Whitepaw isn't coming back?"

"For now, he's gone" Victoria replied.

She leaned in towards the camera.

"That's also good news for you too Xenon. I know you're watching this"

"Xenon's watching the show?" Tear repeated.

"Yep, he's watching it from his room to help him distract himself!" Emily replied, smiling. "But yes Immortal Tempest, Kagami had a feeling the fic would get reported sooner or later. Although she has fixed the fanfic to ensure she sticks to the rules, this story was put into a community used by the Eliminators called "Reportable Offences", or something along those lines"

"I know, she was really peeved about that wasn't she?" Vikki added, sighing.

"Yes she was; although nothing has been said since she last updated, so things might have settled down for now. So since we don't have any truths from this person, we'll move onto the dares-"

"Er, why is there a cat on Jade's lap?" Natalia interrupted, confused.

They all looked over to find Jade with a cat that looked a lot like Whitepaw on his lap. Jade smirked.

"Wow, it was so quiet that I didn't even notice"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You knew it was there really…" Emily grumbled. "But why is there a cat there?"

Vikki scanned over the letter.

"I'm guessing that cat is Sweetpaw, Whitepaw's sister"

"Oh no…" Luke groaned.

"Calm down Luke, she isn't as rude as Whitepaw! Or at least I think she isn't…"

"Anyway Jade, you've been dared to say along with Sweetpaw "Why won't the lights shut up?""

"That's not a dare!" Anise countered.

"Me and Luke have been dared to say things before so this is really no different" Guy replied.

Jade nodded.

"Fair enough"

Jade took a deep breath.

"Why won't the lights shut up?"

Everyone stared at the two confused.

"The cat has a British accent?" Tear questioned.

"Yep, it said so in the letter!" Emily replied laughing. "Jade doesn't have a British accent. I don't think his is even close to one"

Sweetpaw quickly got off Jade's lap and walked away.

"She's leaving just like that?" Luke questioned, surprised.

Emily shrugged.

"Perhaps she did go back to the magical land of OCs that the Immortal Tempest mentioned"

Victoria scanned over the next dare.

"Oh, next dare is for Anise and Natalia. They are supposed to write a three page essay on why IcePets is a rip off of NeoPets. How did you guys do with that?"

The girls looked at each other nervously.

"Well, it didn't go as well as we thought it would…" Anise admitted. "The main reason was that neither of us knew what "NeoPets" or "Icepets" were. And when asking around about it no one else knew either, even Kagami!"

"We tried looking on her laptop; however we couldn't really find anything besides forums" Natalia continued. "From what we have managed to gather though, NeoPets is a virtual pet site where you can have your own pet, buy items and play games with it. IcePets seems be exactly the same thing; although a lot of people mentioned they preferred IcePets because the pets in Neopets were apparently ugly"

"Wow" Emily replied. "At least you guys attempted the dare!"

"That's still very good info though" Vikki added. "Did you write it down?"

Anise held up the piece of paper.

"Yeah, it only came onto one page though"

"Don't worry about it! So, next dare is for Luke. You have to eat a lemon"

Luke frowned.

"How am I supposed to eat the lemon?"

Emily shrugged.

"I'm guessing sliced. Seriously people, could you be more specific with dares please? It's hard for them and us to work out what you mean!"

Vikki coughed nervously.

"Anyway, we'll give you two slices of cut up lemon. Just try and eat them"

Luke sighed heavily as Emily passed him a plate with two slices of lemon on it. Luke carefully took a slice and shoved it in his mouth. He began jumping up and down in his seat.

"Ah, too sour! Too sour!"

Emily was sat in the arm chair laughing her head off, while Victoria covered her face with her hands. Everyone else stared on with either a look of horror, shock or confusion. The arm chair Luke sat in fell back against the floor hard. The lemon flew up into the air before falling back down again, smacking Luke in the face.

"You ok there Luke?" Tear asked, concerned.

Emily could not stop laughing. Victoria sighed.

"Well he kinda failed that dare"

"Let's just move on then" Emily replied, still chuckling.

Luke sat up and frowned.

"Yeah, you'd better… And yes I am alright Tear"

"Mieu, you're the last one. You are to cosplay as Kay Faraday for the rest of the chapter/episode"

When she glanced up from the letter, Mieu was already dressed in costume. He was wearing a black wig held up in a ponytail with a gold key pushed at the back behind his head. He wore a blue scarf with a gold badge on it, a light pink top with dark pink short sleeves, little brown gloves, a black skirt and small black boots on his feet. Everyone stared at him bewildered.

"He actually wore the outfit…" Anise gasped.

"How on earth did you find clothes that were_ that_ small?" Emily questioned.

Victoria shrugged.

"Clothes don't just shrink in the washing machine for nothing, you know"

Tear stared at him in awe.

"So cute…"

Emily snickered.

"Right, next truth/dare letter is from Little-Miss-Emma! Oh, it appears her cheagle Charlotte is taking over her truth/dares for this one"

* * *

After Emily had finished reading the letter out loud, Luke frowned towards the last part.

"Yeah, I doubt I will!"

Jade raised an eyebrow.

"It appears her cheagle must have been keeping her quiet for a specific reason…"

"So Natalia, what did Tokunaga taste like when you licked him?" Vikki asked, trying to hold back a giggle.

Natalia frowned.

"Erm, to be honest I have no idea. I think it was cloth, if cloth even has a taste to it"

"And Tear, how do you feel about Luke cheating on you with Guy?"

Guy turned towards Luke confused.

"Er, what are they talking about?"

Luke blushed.

"Oh, I was dared to shout out "I'm cheating on Tear with Guy" last episode. I was hoping you wouldn't find out about that…"

He shot a death glare towards Vikki and Emily. Emily quickly hid behind the letter, whereas Victoria chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, Tear what's your answer?"

Tear narrowed her eyes towards the camera.

"Luke isn't dating anyone! That's a dare you gave him! If I hear anyone else mention that Luke and I am a couple, I'm going to hunt you down!"

Vikki gulped.

"Right, let's move on! First dare is for Jade. You have to smack Luke and tell him he's a naughty boy for cheating on Tear with Guy…"

Jade stood up, slowly walked over to Luke and smacked him hard on the back of his head.

"Luke, you really need to learn to cherish what you've got. You're throwing away someone who you probably can't replace. You need to learn to stick in a relationship"

Luke blushed, frowning.

"Jade, why?"

Jade smirked and casually walked back to his seat.

"Anise, could you come here please?"

Anise quickly walked over towards Emily as she whispered something in her ear. Anise nodded and slowly walked behind Luke. She hugged his shoulders tightly.

"Luke,-"

"Anise, we've already been through this. No"

Anise frowned and stomped her way back to her seat. Emily laughed.

"Well, that failed!"

Vikki coughed to hide back a laugh.

"Anyway, next dare is for Luke and Guy. You have to kiss each other on the lips for one minute…"

Luke and Guy stared at each other wide eyed.

"No way, I'm not doing that!" Luke cried, jumping down off the stage and standing on the Pit of Doom.

"Same here" Guy agreed, following Luke.

Emily's hand hovered over the button.

"I've actually been dying to press this for a while"

Vikki rolled her eyes.

"Then press it!"

Emily pushed the button hard. Everyone watched as Luke and Guy tumbled down into the Pit of Doom. It took about ten seconds for everyone to hear a loud clang.

"Kagami did replace the ladder and get a longer one, right?" Emily asked, concerned.

"Yeah she did. That was the first thing she did after the show!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Hey, this actually isn't so bad!" Luke commented.

"What did Kagami put down there?" Natalia asked, curiously.

"It's just a small group of cheagles!" Guy assured. "It's nothing too bad"

Suddenly their cries sounded out from the Pit of Doom. Luke and Guy quickly clambered back up the ladder, trying to put out their hair since it had caught fire. Vikki attacked them with the fire extinguisher, covering them and most of the floor in white foam. Once they had been put out, Luke felt the top of his head.

"I think my hair is still in one piece"

"Mine isn't!" Guy cried.

A small chunk of hair had been burnt off the back of his head.

"What happened?" Tear questioned.

"The cheagles breathed fire… You can guess the rest" Luke grumbled.

The two quickly returned to their seats. Vikki sighed.

"It's just not Guy's day today, is it?"

Emily glanced back down towards the letter.

"Ok then, so final dare is for Luke. You have to dress up as Big Bird for the rest of the show"

Luke frowned.

"Who the hell is "Big Bird"?"

"I can tell you the answer to that question for you Luke"

* * *

**First Person POV**

Everyone stared at me wide eyed as I came out onto the stage.

"Kagami, aren't you supposed to be revising for your exams?" Vikki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but while watching the show I thought I'd have a quick break and just see how everyone was doing. Anyway, I have a feeling they might be talking about Big Bird from Sesame Street. It was this old children's program that used to be shown, which were either weird looking puppets or people dressed in costume. Big Bird is one of the characters. He is a large bird coloured yellow. I think there is an outfit somewhere in the back for you Luke"

Luke sighed.

"Fine, I just hope it's not as embarrassing as the chicken costume…"

Luke quickly got up and walked backstage, sulking.

"How's Xenon?" Emily asked curiously.

"He is still refusing to leave his room. I don't blame him to be honest. I don't even want to know what sick twisted part of my mind wanted to create such a character…"

"Wait, the person who is after Xenon is a character you created?" Guy questioned, shocked.

"Yes, they are an OC in "Fate's Influence". That character is supposed to be Xenon's "rival". I can't tell you anymore without revealing spoilers, but they aren't one to be reckoned with. They are the only person that Xenon is afraid of. Sounds shocking I know, but it's true"

"Oh dear… I do hope Xenon recovers soon" Natalia added.

"Oh, by the way Anise, did you enjoy your little trip to Cadbury World?"

Anise nodded, smiling widely.

"Yeah, there was so much chocolate there is was unbelievable! I didn't eat all of it though in fear of ending up like Luke. Did Xenon get the chocolate bar I got for him?"

"Oh yes, that definitely made him feel a bit better!" Vikki assured. "He didn't want me to say anything, but he can't come after me right now since he refuses to come out of his room"

She stuck her tongue out towards one of the cameras. I rolled my eyes as I quickly walked over to them.

"Well you'd better watch out if he ever does come out of his room. Here are the rest of the truth/dare letters. Sorry, I forgot to give them to you earlier"

Emily carefully took them off me and nodded.

"It's fine!"

"Well, I'll see you guys later! Better get back to revising Biology…"

I slowly walked off stage.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"Well, that was unexpected!" Emily laughed. "But anyway, let's move on while we wait for Luke. This next letter is from TheShiningDarkness. Glad to hear you like this story!"

* * *

Once Emily had finished reading the letter, Vikki's eyes widened.

"Wow. That was really short. Only two dares are on here and they are fairly easy!"

Luke suddenly waddled back on wearing the Big Bird outfit. Anise immediately burst out into cheerful laughter. Luke frowned.

"I just hope I don't have to do any dares that involve moving…"

"Guy, you have the first dare" Vikki continued. "You have to pat Luke on the head"

Guy stared at her shocked.

"Is that it?"

Vikki nodded. As soon as Luke sat down, Guy gently patted Luke on the head. Luke stared at him confused.

"What was that for?"

"I was dared to do it"

Luke shrugged, obviously not bothered by the situation.

"Final dare is for Mieu" Emily announced. "You have to fly around with Tokunaga on your back for one minute to see if you get tired out or not"

Mieu nodded and flew over towards Anise. Anise happily placed Tokunaga on his back. Vikki pulled out a stopwatch.

"You ready Mieu?"

He nodded happily.

"Three, two, one, go!"

Mieu immediately started flying around really fast in circles above the stage.

"Wheeeeeee!"

"Er Mieu, I don't think you should be flying that fast!" Tear called.

"Yeah, you might get tired out too quickly!" Luke added.

Mieu wasn't listening however. Eventually Mieu crashed to the floor exhausted, with Tokunaga still on his back. Vikki stared at the stopwatch surprised.

"Wow. He went on for longer than a minute! I guess he doesn't get tired out very easily"

"Mieu…"

"Er, is Mieu alright there?"

"Yeah, just leave him there! He'll get up in a minute!" Luke assured.

"Alright then, let's move on!" Emily cried. "Next truth/dare letter is from xXCode AngelXx"

* * *

After Emily had finished reading the letter, she frowned.

"God, this appears to be very short too. Oh well, I guess that's lucky for you lot, right?"

The contestants nodded happily. By this time, Mieu had flown back to his seat and was sound asleep on the chair.

"Anyway, Luke here is your question. Were you going to say "I love you" to Tear before the battle with Van?"

Luke swallowed hard.

"Er, no! Mainly because, even if I wanted to, that wouldn't have been the right time to say it! I mean, I knew I was going to die. I didn't want to hurt her, you know"

"So are you saying you like her?" Vikki pressed, smirking.

Luke blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"No! No! No! Gosh, you're turning into Xenon!"

"Trust me, no one can ever be like Xenon!" Emily laughed.

"Well, except for-"

Emily slapped her hand to Vikki's mouth.

"Fate's Influence spoiler!"

"Whoops"

Her muffled reply sounded clearly from behind Emily's hand. Tear sighed in disappoint; however Emily pretended she didn't notice.

"Anyway, Jade you've been dared to kiss Tear on the cheek"

Jade was stood on the Pit of Doom. Victoria sighed heavily.

"Really Jade?"

Jade carefully pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I'd rather take my chance with the cheagles"

Emily pressed the button and Jade quickly fell down into the depths of the Pit of Doom. Emily took out the next letter.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen. Anyway, MewSayuriHitachiin has sent in the next one!"

* * *

Once they had finished reading the letter, Victoria and Emily burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Oh this is going to be interesting!" Vikki laughed.

Emily coughed nervously.

"Right, so first truth is for Tear. Out of these three, which do you think is cuter: Mieu, Peony's Rappigs or Tokunaga?"

Tear smiled.

"That's an easy one! Mieu!"

Emily nodded satisfied.

"Fair enough. So Jade, out of these two, who would you rather be in a yaoi relationship with: Emperor Peony or Dist?"

Jade frowned (He had returned from the Pit of Doom a while ago unscathed).

"Neither"

Everyone blinked surprised.

"Jade, come on! You've got to answer the question!" Luke protested.

"I already did. I wouldn't want to be with either"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Whatever you say Colonel…" Anise grumbled.

"And the last question is for all of you" Vikki continued. "Which God-Generals do you like and hate the most?"

They all sat there in thought for a moment.

"Well, I'd have to say that I don't mind Arietta very much" Jade admitted. "Legretta and Largo don't seem too bad either. However I despise Dist with a heavy passion"

"Yeah I agree with the Colonel about Arietta!" Anise agreed. "I don't mind Largo either. He's actually quite nice at times. However I hate Sync quite a lot. He annoys me! Oh and so do Asch and Dist!"

"I honestly like Legretta and Arietta" Tear answered thoughtfully. "Although I'm not too fond of Asch or Dist"

Natalia placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hm, well Largo and Asch are ok; however I don't like Dist very much"

"Yeah, I don't mind Largo, Legretta or even Sync for that matter!" Luke agreed. "Asch… Nah, I dislike him very much. And Dist too!"

Guy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I'd have to say Largo is one I like. Considering he can keep a very calm head in times of trouble. Dist, well I have to say he's just an idiot!"

"I hate Dist!" Mieu cried.

Emily laughed.

"Well, it seems everyone hates Dist! Quite an interesting mix of answers there!"

"I agree! Anyway, let's move onto the dares" Vikki continued. "Luke, you have been dared to mock Jade!"

Luke smirked at this. Jade smirked also.

"Well, let's see how close to me you can actually get Luke"

Luke stood up.

"Could someone please pass me a pair of glasses?"

Vikki quickly pulled a pair out of her pocket and passed it to Luke.

"I'm sure Kagami won't mind you using her spare glasses!"

Luke stood up straight with his hands behind his back. Everyone watched intently as Luke pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose slightly.

"Next time, can I please have my own room? I think I might be intimidating Guy and Luke since I am way older than them"

Everyone burst out laughing at Luke's fake Jade accent. Jade smirked.

"My, my Luke, you have been paying very close attention to me after all"

"By the way, you might need a longer ladder. The T-Rex has extended the Pit of Doom further"

Anise rolled off the chair, clutching her stomach tightly. Luke bowed before passing the glasses back to Vikki and sitting down. Emily sighed heavily, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Even though the words weren't exactly what he said, the vocabulary was spot on! Anyway, Luke you have to do another dare!"

Luke groaned.

"Oh no…"

"You have to kiss Fluffy; however you don't have to kiss him anywhere specific"

Luke blinked surprised.

"Wow. That actually isn't so bad"

"I'll go with him and take a camera" Vikki offered.

She pulled out a video camera as she and Luke headed off stage to the girls accommodations.

"While we wait for Luke, we'll move onto Tear's dare. You have to jump up and down on a trampoline while holding your breath for as long as you can"

"Er, isn't that a danger to Tear's health?" Natalia inquired.

"I'm sure she'll be fine! I mean, she can stop whenever she wants to!"

Emily quickly dashed to the side of the stage and yanked on a small trampoline.

"Will you be alright to do it Tear?"

Tear nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will be fine"

Emily pulled out a stopwatch as Tear carefully climbed onto the trampoline.

"You ready?"

Tear nodded stiffly.

"Three, two, one, go!"

Tear held her breath and started jumping up and down. After about a minute, Tear's face started to go red; however she didn't stop. Eventually Tear passed out on the trampoline.

"Contestant down!"

The doctor's immediately dashed on and then off again, carrying Tear on a stretcher. Vikki and Luke soon came back on stage. Luke frowned.

"Where's Tear?"

"She passed out doing a dare and she has been sent to the infirmary" Guy explained.

"She'll be fine guys! Don't panic! I have to say though, she did really well! She stayed on there for about a minute and a half! So Vikki, did you get the video evidence?"

Vikki nodded.

The TV was pulled out again as footage of Luke and Fluffy appeared on it. Luke held Fluffy at a certain distance from him, staring at him awkwardly.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Come on Luke, it's not that bad. Just kiss him on the head"

Fluffy meowed at him. Luke narrowed his eyes suspiciously in reply.

"I don't know, I mean I've been attacked by quite a few cats already!"

"You've only been attacked by one and he's not here right now. Fluffy doesn't hate you!"

Fluffy nuzzled his little head against Luke's hand. Luke sighed heavily.

"Fine, but you'd better watch I don't sue you if I get injured by this fluffball!"

Luke quickly kissed Fluffy on top of the head and closed his eyes, preparing for an attack. Instead, Fluffy just meowed at him. Luke opened his eyes slowly and sighed heavily.

"See, I told you nothing bad was going to happen!"

The screen went black. Luke scratched the back of his head nervously. Emily laughed.

"If only Tear had been here to see that! And speaking of Tear, since she isn't here right now Luke can't do the next dare!-" Luke smirked at that. "-So, let's move onto Guy. You have to sit in between Natalia and Tear and hold their hands for the rest of the chapter/episode"

Guy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Afraid so" Vikki replied.

Guy sighed.

"Do I have to start it now?"

"Yes and then Tear can join in the dare when she recovers"

Guy stood up to allow Luke and Natalia to move down a seat. Guy sat where Natalia originally was and gently held her hand. Natalia looked away, blushing a little. Emily moved onto the next dare.

"So Anise, you've been dared to dress up as Tokunaga, dance with Tokunaga, shout "I'm a ballerina unicorn", then gasp and say "I'm a ballerina-corn""

Anise was already stood on top of the Pit of Doom, staring at Emily with narrowed eyes.

"I am not doing that"

Without another word, Emily pushed the button and allowed Anise to drop into the crowd of cheagles.

"You see when people realise what's in the Pit of Doom, if it's not bad then they don't care anymore" Emily sighed. "It just ruins the fun!"

"I know right, but we can't keep torturing the contestants all the time" Vikki replied.

"True"

They watched as Anise finally climbed out the Pit of Doom.

"Final dare is for all of you. You have to walk from one side of the stage to the other like a model" Vikki explained. "Since Tear isn't here, she doesn't have to do it!"

Everyone frowned.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Mieu asked, confused.

"You just walk normally, but at a quick pace. At least I think that's what it is…" Emily explained, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"But anyway, just go backstage and walk from one side of the stage to other" Vikki instructed.

Shrugging, all the contestants got up from their seats and walked to the left side of the stage. Jade was the first to come out. He just walked normally from one side to the other with his arms behind his back.

"Jade, that's not walking like a model!" Emily scolded.

"You said to walk from one side to the other. That's exactly what I did"

Emily and Victoria sweat dropped. Luke was the next to do the dare. His version of walking like a model was waddling from one side to the other.

"Luke, at least attempt to do it properly!" Vikki called.

"I can't walk in this damn costume!"

Natalia seemed to get the idea as she walked from one side to the other, close enough to a model. Anise just skipped to the other side and Guy… Well he walked really slowly from one side to the other.

"We'll let Guy off for that one" Emily added. "He hurt his back"

"Hello, I can't walk in this costume!" Luke screamed from behind the curtain.

"Luke, shut up! We get it!"

Mieu just flew around the stage in a circle screaming "Wheeeee!".

"Alright, alright, you lot can sit down now!" Emily cried, sighing in annoyance.

The contestants finally returned to their seats.

"The only person close enough to that was Natalia" Vikki sighed. "Everyone else waddled, skipped, walked really slowly or flew around in a circle… Some of you didn't even try!"

"At least we did the dare!" Luke retaliated.

"Yeah, he does have a point" Emily shrugged. "Let's just leave it! Now that should have been the last truth/dare letter; however because Kagami was late in putting up the warning, we received one extra truth/dare letter which we decided to use. She's too nice sometimes… So the final letter is from Rhyme13kh14Xion8!"

* * *

After reading the letter, Vikki giggled.

"I have a feeling this might be quite interesting…"

However, her eyes soon widened.

"What? So Xenon gets a T-Rex and a dog, but neither Emily nor I get anything? Well I never!"

Vikki crossed her arms and huffed. Emily laughed.

"Come on Vic, just be patient. And besides in the state Xenon is in now, you can understand why people are giving him things"

Vikki sighed.

"I know, it's not his fault. I'm not blaming him"

"Anyway, first truth is for Luke. If you had to choose between Natalia, Tear, Anise and Arietta to date, who would it be?"

Luke blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't pick Anise or Arietta since they are too young. Natalia and I clash a lot so we wouldn't make a good couple. I guess that just leaves Tear…"

Emily snickered.

"Next one is for Anise. Out of these four, which two would you save: Arietta, Sync, Ion or Jade?"

Anise growled.

"Why did you have to put the Colonel in there? You've made this harder for me! I guess the Colonel is definitely one I'd save, but now I'm stuck between Ion and Arietta!"

Anise jumped up and down in her chair frustrated before sighing heavily.

"For now I'm gonna say the Colonel for one; however for the other one, I'm not sure"

Jade smiled.

"Why thank you Anise. It seems that even the younger generation still care for the elderly"

Everyone frowned.

"He's not that old…" Luke grumbled.

Tear slowly walked back onto the stage at that moment.

"Are you ok Tear?" Luke asked, concerned.

Tear nodded tiredly.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry Luke. I should be fine to stay for the rest of the chapter/episode"

"Er, Tear you have a dare you need to do" Vikki added, snickering. "You need to hold Guy's hand for the rest of the chapter/episode"

Tear stared towards Guy to find him trembling a little while holding onto Natalia's hand. Remaining silent, Tear slowly sat down and held onto Guy's other hand. Guy remained silent also.

"You also have a truth" Emily stated, slyly. "Since you don't like Luke, does that mean you secretly like Asch?"

Tear's eyes widened.

"Of course not, I already made it perfectly clear I disliked Asch!"

Emily raised her hands defensively.

"Ok, ok, don't shoot the messenger!"

Vikki laughed and then coughed nervously when Emily shot her a death glare.

"Right, to the dares! Luke, you have to shout "I love Tear""

Luke slowly got up from his seat and stood on top of the Pit of Doom.

"Not happening"

"Fine, then wait there in case someone else wants to join you. Anise, you've been dared to dress up as Arietta first, and then Ion and stay like that for the rest of the show"

Anise joined Luke on top of the trap door.

"No way"

Emily sighed heavily.

"We need to make sure something dangerous goes in there next chapter/episode…"

"Final one is for Tear. You have to take photos of Fluffy until-"

Tear immediately dashed off.

"-you get a nosebleed… She missed the last part"

Emily rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

"Knowing Tear she'd probably get a nosebleed anyway!"

Emily pressed the button and watched Luke and Anise plummet to the bottom of the Pit of Doom. After a moment, Luke cried out and tried to climb back out; however he soon failed and fell back in again.

"Damn costume!"

Anise quickly climbed out and leapt aside as Luke cried out once more. At last Luke leapt out the Pit of Doom with the Big Bird costume completely scorched. His original clothes were still underneath. Luke felt the top of his head again and sighed heavily.

"They tried to burn my hair off again!"

Emily and Vikki laughed happily and turned towards the cameras.

"Well, that's all we've got time for today I'm afraid" Emily announced. "Kagami hasn't had the time to film the contestants "Word to the Audience", so there won't be one this episode"

"We hope you guys enjoyed this episode. Kagami and Xenon should hopefully be back next chapter/episode. Oh and we will give Tyga to Xenon later Rhyme13kh14Xion8!"

"Well, until next time, I'm Emily!"

"And I'm Vikki!"

"And you have been watching the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show! Bye!"

They quickly turned back to Luke.

"You ok Luke?" Vikki asked, concerned.

Luke nodded.

"Did Guy last the rest of the episode?" Emily questioned.

Everyone stared at Guy to find him passed out in the chair. Everyone burst out laughing as the cameras finally went black.

* * *

**I have created a poll now so that you can vote characters on through there. Just go to my profile and you should see it at the top of the page. The character with the most votes I will send in; however it will be every six chapters, just to make things interesting. Keep an eye out in this section of this chapter for any updates I might give. I'm not going to reveal who is coming in until next chapter, just to keep a surprise for you guys! :P Also, I shall remove characters from the poll once I've included them in the fic. **

**Update: I still need one more person to send in a truths or dares. I will update in two days with or without this last letter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cruel but Sweet

**Thank you snow! Because of the snow, I got 2 1/2 days off school! Hell yes! And because of that, I was able to get this done within a week! I am so happy! Plus, my exams are over for now so I'll have more time for this fic! Here is Chapter 6 where we are introduced to a new contestant! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Cruel but Sweet

I dashed onto the stage excitedly. I grinned widely into the camera.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657! Oh my god, it feels great to be back! And I have some good news for you all too!"

"What is it?" Anise asked eagerly.

"We have a new contestant coming on the show!"

Everyone cheered, well except Jade. He just smirked.

"At last, we aren't the only ones doing dares this time!" Luke cried. "Who is it? Is it one of the Six God-Generals?"

I smirked.

"Sorry guys, I'm not revealing anything until they arrive"

"By the way, where are Emily and Victoria?" Jade inquired.

I slyly walked over to my chair and sat down.

"Let's just say I sent them and Xenon to go and "collect" our contestant…"

"Xenon's finally come out of his room?" Guy questioned. "Is he alright now then?"

"Not fully, but he is on the mend yes. He won't spend long out of his room, but he is slowly starting to turn back to his old self again!"

"So when will they be arriving back?" Tear asked curiously.

"Hopefully they will be back soon"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Auldrant, Daath…_

Xenon, Victoria and Emily slowly stuck their heads around the entrance door to the cathedral.

"Are you sure this will work?" Vikki asked, concerned.

Xenon chuckled.

"Don't worry about a thing Vic! If my calculations are correct, Asch should be coming down towards the entrance right about… now!"

Sure enough, the red haired youth was walking down the steps towards the entrance. There was a banana peel left at the bottom of the stairs. Emily frowned.

"I don't remember agreeing to put that there…"

"I know!" Xenon laughed. "I just put it there to add to his rage! As soon as he slips on the banana peel, you need to fire "Blizzardga" and create a portal for him to fall through. Got the camera ready Vikki?"

Vikki nodded stiffly, showing Xenon the camera.

"It's on record"

Xenon chuckled.

"Let the fun begin…"

As soon as Asch placed his foot down on the bottom of the stairs, he soon found himself tumbling backwards. He smacked his back off the stairs and lay there, groaning loudly. Xenon couldn't hold it back any longer. He burst out into a fit of giggles. Asch slowly sat up and glanced in their direction. The three of them froze.

"Nice going Xenon, you got us spotted!" Emily cried.

Asch growled and leapt to his feet, charging towards them angrily.

"Are you three intruders to blame for this?"

Emily summoned her Keyblade.

"Blizzaga!"

A large spurt of ice escaped from the Keyblade and froze Asch in a large block of ice. Emily quickly summoned a portal, while Victoria filmed Xenon kicking the ice block through the portal.

* * *

_Back on Earth in a secret location…_

Everyone gasped as a large block of ice came skidding through a nearby portal, with Emily, Victoria and Xenon in tow. I turned towards the camera Vikki was holding surprised.

"Well, that was some entrance… But as you can see, our newest contestant to our show is none other than Asch the Bloody, one of the world renowned six God-Generals!"

"Firaga!"

Xenon sent a large ball of fire smacking into the ice block harshly, melting the ice encasing a very angry looking Asch. Asch swung his sword forward abruptly; however he paused for a moment, gazing around confused.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Asch!" Natalia cried, happily.

Asch turned to her with widened eyes.

"Natalia?"

He gazed around at everyone else. He eventually crossed gazes with Luke. Asch frowned.

"And even the dreck is here? Wherever here is…"

He turned towards me and growled.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

I smirked.

"You are on a Truth or Dare show my friend. I am Kagaminelover657, the host of this show. You were voted on here by our viewers"

Asch stared at me confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Allow Guy to explain" Jade smirked.

Guy frowned.

"Haven't pulled that one out of the bag in a while, have you?"

_5 minutes of explaining later…_

"So, the whole point of this truth or dare show is to answer questions and do dares the viewers give us. If we refuse to do a dare, we are allowed to use an item called a "back out" card to forfeit; however we can only use it once per episode and only Kagami there and her OCs can decide if we may use it or not. Either that or we have to go into something called "The Pit of Doom" which changes what is put in it every episode. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it's bad; however no one is sure unless someone goes in there. Also after the show there is a booth we can use to express our feelings of the episode to the audience. Is that everything?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Pretty much"

Asch sighed.

"Well, I guess I've got no choice but to participate since your little OCs there kidnapped me…"

Xenon smirked, Victoria giggled behind the camera and Emily whistled loudly. Asch sat in between Jade and Anise on a spare chair that we pulled up.

"Right then, since you are new to the show Asch you don't have to do any dares this episode; however any truths you will have to answer and if there are dares that are for everyone, then you must participate in that also"

Asch shrugged.

"Fine"

"Er Kagami, I'm going to go back into my room for a bit" Xenon whispered.

I nodded. Xenon quickly dashed off. I pulled out the truth/dare letters.

"Xenon still hasn't fully recovered from that incident yet, so he's going to stay in his room for a bit while cuddling up with Tyga. Anyway, so the first truth/dare letter is from The Immortal Tempest Alchemist! And it seems Sweetpaw is taking over the dares for the time being…"

* * *

After I had finished reading the letter out, everyone stared at me confused.

"Erm, what was the letter trying to say?" Natalia asked.

I shrugged.

"I'll decipher it piece by piece. So Tear, it appears you have been dared to throw knives at Luke…"

Without a moment's hesitation, Tear stood up and picked up her two knives. Luke yelped and leapt behind his chair just in time. The two knives got stuck in the back of the chair. Luke slowly peeked over the top of the chair and gulped.

"What was that for?"

Tear slowly sat down.

"Mainly, that was for being an idiot"

Luke frowned and sat down, removing the knives from the back of his chair. Asch snickered.

"You should have seen your face then dreck…"

Luke growled.

"Shut it Asch!"

"Next dare is for Natalia. You have to have a stack of books on your- Oh, it doesn't actually state where you're supposed to have the books… Oh well, you don't have to do that dare then!"

Natalia sighed.

"Next dare is for Mieu. You have to sit on Tear's shoulder and throw insults at Luke. Luke you are not allowed to hurt him or say anything mean, otherwise you go to the Pit of Doom"

Luke smirked towards Mieu.

"I doubt he'd be able to insult me!"

"Well let's see then"

Mieu slowly flew over to Tear and sat down on her shoulder. Tear went red.

"So cute…"

Mieu turned to face Luke with a determined look.

"Master, I have been wanting to say something to you for a very long time"

"And what's that Mieu?" Luke asked, sarcastically.

"You act stuck up and snobby sometimes! I don't like it!"

Luke's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's.

"Wow. I didn't think Mieu had it in him to be mean…" Vikki gasped.

"For Mieu, that is quite mean…" Anise added, surprised.

Luke clamped his mouth shut. I could see him biting his lip. Emily laughed.

"It must suck to be Luke right now!"

We all laughed as Emily sang that line from the Beyoncé song, twisting it slightly. Luke didn't laugh at all.

"Right so the final dare is for Jade! Erm… I don't even know what to make of this…"

"What's the dare?" Guy asked, curiously.

"Well it says: take your worst nightmare, cross it with a liger and multiply it by six"

Everyone blinked in confusion.

"Not even I can understand what is being said" Jade muttered.

"Alright then, we'll have to miss out that dare too. Onto the next letter then! This one is from Little-Miss-Emma. Aw thanks, I'm hoping the same; although with the way everything is going, I'm not sure that will be happening at the moment…"

* * *

Once I'd finished reading the letter, my eyes widened at the last bit. Emily quickly pulled out a helmet from behind the chair and dashed over to Guy. She placed it on his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Guys, has anyone seen a green cheagle with red eyes and a dark green ribbon around here?"

Everyone stared at me confused.

"No…? Why are you asking that?" Asch questioned, impatiently.

"Well, that cheagle is Charlotte and apparently last episode she threatened to burn off a certain person's hair…"

Guy's eyes widened.

"Oh no…"

"Don't panic. All of you keep a sharp eye out just in case and tell me if you do. She needs to go back to Little-Miss-Emma ASAP"

Emily frowned at the letter.

"Erm, she has an OC called "Kairi"? There's a girl called Kairi in Kingdom Hearts isn't there?"

I shrugged.

"I don't think she's copyrighting Emily. I mean Sora, Ventus, Aqua and Terra have names that are Latin. It could be a Latin name or a name in general"

I scrolled through the letter.

"Right, first and only truth is for Natalia. Do you have any feelings for Asch?"

Natalia blushed and glanced out the corner of her eye towards Asch, who was staring at her curiously.

"Well, erm… I'm not sure really… I don't think so…"

I nodded.

"Alright, I won't push you to say anymore-" She sighed with relief. "-So we'll go onto the final and only dare of this episode, which is for Tear. You have to dress up in your Monster Collective outfit costume and say "meow" at the end of every sentence"

Tear frowned.

"I am not doing that. Can I please-?"

"It won't hurt you to do the dare Tear" Vikki replied.

Tear sighed heavily.

"Fine…"

She slowly got up and walked off stage to go and find the outfit.

"As for the pizza, well everyone can eat it after the show"

"Yay!" Anise cried happily.

"Right, before I get onto the next truth/dare letters, we have a little message from Rhyme13kh14Xion8. She is giving Victoria cupcakes and Emily a 3DS plus Kingdom Hearts 3D"

Emily frowned.

"You shouldn't have complained"

Vikki raised her hands in defensive.

"Hey, I didn't know they were actually going to do anything about it, or even listen to me for that matter…"

I shook my head.

"Whatever Vic… So, next truth/dare letter is from Lil'MissEya. Oh wow, what a way to open a letter!"

* * *

Once I finished reading the letter, I laughed.

"Oh this should be interesting…"

"What should be interesting?" Jade inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Anyway, let's get onto the truths. Jade, who would you rather save: A squirrel that could possibly claw out your eyes or Dist?"

"I'd take my chance with the squirrel"

Luke laughed.

"Of course, we all knew he was going to pick that option!"

"Final one is for Luke, who would you rather be with: Tear or Mieu?"

Luke thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I don't have a proper preference; however if Mieu annoyed me to the point of insanity, I'd choose Tear"

"How could Mieu possibly annoy you, meow?" Tear questioned in a monotone voice.

We turned to see her in her outfit and slowly walking back towards her chair, frowning. It was obvious that she was hating this. Luke frowned.

"Do I really have to go through all the list of things he did to annoy me while we saved Auldrant?"

I coughed nervously.

"Sadly we don't have the time for that… Anyway, let's get to the dares! Jade, you have to mock Luke"

Jade calmly walked to the Pit of Doom. I stared at him surprised. He gently pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Unlike Luke, I actually have dignity"

Asch burst out laughing in his seat. Luke frowned, but didn't say anything. I tried to hold back a laugh as I pressed the button. Jade fell in and we all heard a loud splash. Water came spouting up out the trap door and wet some of the floor around it.

"What did you put in there?" Guy asked, confused.

"It's Clown fish; however, there are small downsides to it…"

Jade carefully came climbing back up the ladder. He was shivering. Vikki carefully passed him a towel.

"Thank you"

He carefully placed it around his shoulders as he returned to his seat.

"Downside number 1: The water's cold. Downside number 2: I'm not telling you until that actually happens to someone! But anyway, let's move along shall we?"

I got a few annoyed looks from the contestants.

"Tear, Anise, could you two please come here for a moment?"

Tear and Anise slowly rose from their seats and came over to me. I whispered to them their dares. Tear frowned.

"What? No way am I doing that, meow!"

Anise snickered.

"I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously like that!"

"Come on, Luke said exactly the same thing about Guy, remember? Now it's your turn!"

"That's not helping, meow"

"Fine, I'll do mine first then" Anise smirked.

Anise turned towards Luke.

"LET ME LOVE YOU LUKE!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed, including Luke himself.

"Wh-what did you just say?"

Anise creased over with laughter.

"Oh my god, all your faces were hilarious! That was my dare! I had to shout that!"

Tear bit her lip as I smirked at her.

"See, even Anise did hers and she's laughing at herself. I assure you, it won't be as bad as you think"

Tear sighed.

"Fine, meow… Wait, do I have to say-?"

"No, not for this dare"

She and Anise slowly returned to their seats. Tear inhaled a deep breath.

"I'M CHEATING ON LUKE WITH NATALIA!"

Everyone, except Anise and me, stared at her confused. Natalia paled. Tear hid her face in her lap. Emily burst out laughing and started rolling around the floor, clutching her stomach.

"E-excuse me?" Natalia questioned.

"It's alright Natalia, it was just a dare!" I choked out through my laughter.

Natalia nodded; however I saw a small blush creep across her face. I sighed heavily to calm down.

"My god Tear that was brilliant! Right, let's get to the next dare. Guy, you have to watch a boring documentary. Hm, I have no idea what you could watch… Oh, do we have "Wonders of the Universe" by Brian Cox?"

Emily nodded.

"Yep, I think so"

"Good, that'll do! Emily, please take Guy to our viewing room"

Emily nodded. Guy slowly followed Emily as she led him off stage.

"Right then, we'll check up on Guy in a bit. Final dare is for Mieu. You have to watch Jade roast a chicken and then eat it"

Mieu cocked his little head to the side.

"What's chicken?"

"Erm, Kagami I don't think that should be done" Vikki butted in. "Knowing Mieu, because of how innocent he is, wouldn't that scar him mentally?"

I thought about this for a moment.

"Yes, it depends in what context they mean by "roast"… They could be asking for Jade to roast the chicken alive, which after what happened with Mieu's home, could scar him. Fine, we'll miss out that dare then"

I suddenly went quiet. Everyone stared at me intently.

"Is that all the dares then?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, I think there is- THE FLOOR IS LAVA!"

Everyone suddenly freaked and either stood on their chairs or lifted their legs up. Emily and Vikki immediately sat on the arms of my chair. I burst out laughing in my seat as I pulled my legs up.

"Oh my god, you all should have seen your faces! You actually believed me!"

Asch growled.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That was actually the last dare anyway. Everyone was dared to pretend that the floor was lava and that you can't touch it. Ah, I remember that childhood memory really well… I decided to turn it into a prank instead!"

Everyone frowned at me in annoyance.

"So, how long do we have to stay like this?" Emily questioned.

"Just until I've read out the next truth/dare letter and you all have answered any of their truths"

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS HUGGING ME?"

Everyone turned to stare at Asch who had a giant fluffy thing hugging him. He had brown fur and blue eyes, with a dark brown patch on his right eye. He had a green collar with a small golden bell on it. He looked really fluffy. I laughed.

"Oh, that's Mr FluffyPants, Eya's OC. Hi!"

Mr FluffyPants stared at me and smiled, waving back.

"Can't he talk?" Luke asked.

"It says on the letter he can't"

"He actually looks kind of cute…" Tear commented, mainly to herself. "Meow…"

She growled the last bit. She really hates this, doesn't she?

"Yeah, he does actually" Vikki agreed.

"Can someone get this big fluffball off me?" Asch questioned, impatiently.

"Sorry Asch, but it says here that Mr FluffyPants is very clingy. It appears he's taken a liking to you!"

Anise and Luke burst out into a fit of giggles. Everyone else looked away, trying not to laugh. Asch frowned in annoyance.

"Damn…"

"Right, so next truth/dares are from TsubasaBlack. Hello!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, I turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Hey, it doesn't matter how bad the dares are! I'm still going to try to include all of them! Oh, and Asch is here anyway! People voted him to be on the show!"

Asch grunted in response.

"Before I move on, they would just like to say that Xenon rocks and Victoria and Emily are cool too"

"Finally we get some recognition!" Emily cried.

Vikki laughed at Emily's statement. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, first truth is for Tear. What does every member of the group mean to you? And I'm talking about the Abyss team, not people like Asch"

Tear glanced around at everyone curiously.

"Well, I consider all of them really close friends. There's nothing else to it, meow"

Everyone (including Jade, oh my god!) smiled at that statement. Asch, well he just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Final truth is for Luke. What were you thinking after you defeated Van?"

Luke scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I guess I was thinking "It's actually over…". I couldn't really come to terms with the fact that it had ended, as I'm sure the others were like that too. Plus, I was surprised that Master Van was dead"

Everyone nodded.

"Right then, let's see how Guy's getting on!"

The TV screen came out as soon as I pressed the button on the remote. It turned on and an image of Guy in a small room appeared. Guy was sat at a desk with his head on the table. The documentary was still rolling.

"Is he sleeping?" Anise laughed.

"He must have got bored of it!" Luke added, chuckling.

"Should we get him out of there?" Emily asked.

"Nah, let him sleep!" I chuckled. "He has to stay in there until the documentary ends. You guys can all put your feet back on the floor now!"

Everyone sighed with relief as they stretched their arms and legs out. Mr FluffyPants was still clinging to Asch. Asch frowned.

"Is someone going to remove this thing off me, or will I have to kill it first?"

Sighing, Emily slowly walked over to Asch and carefully pulled Mr FluffyPants off of him. She carried him back over to us.

"Sorry Mr FluffyPants, Asch doesn't like you and we don't want him to kill you"

Asch growled at Emily's statement. Mr FluffyPants clung to the back of my chair instead. I laughed.

"Aw, he must think the chair is warm and soft! Anyway, let's get onto the dares. Luke, you have been dared to slap either Guy or Jade really hard; however, since Guy isn't here, you will have to slap Jade"

Luke eyes widened.

"No way!"

He leapt up and dashed to the Pit of Doom. I sighed heavily.

"Fine, prepare to face downside number 1 and possibly number 2…"

I pushed the button. Luke quickly plummeted into the water below, sending up a huge spout of water.

"Ah, cold!"

He tried to run up the ladder; however he slipped and fell back down again, causing a small splash to occur.

"Downside number 2: If you try to get out of there as fast as possible, you'll fall back in again!"

Luke finally climbed out and flopped onto the ground on his stomach. He glanced back at me with narrowed eyes.

"Why didn't you warn me beforehand?"

I shrugged.

"It's amusing if you find out for yourself what not to do"

Luke cursed under his breath as Emily passed him a towel. He slowly returned to his seat, dripping wet.

"Next dare is for you again Luke. You have to kiss Asch"

Luke groaned loudly.

"Why?"

"If you're not going to do it, it's back to the Pit of Doom for you I'm afraid!" Vikki laughed.

Luke groaned again. He quickly dashed to the Pit of Doom; however he slipped on a bit of water. Everyone burst out laughing as Luke fell back into the Pit of Doom for the second time.

"It's just not Luke's day, is it?" Emily laughed.

"Next dare is for Jade. Tell us what happened to Dist in Keterburg!"

Jade smirked.

"As I already told you once, I can't. It will scar you all for life. I don't want to infect those little brains of yours…"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Little, hm?" Vikki muttered, annoyed.

I coughed nervously.

"Alright then, next we have a dare for Anise. You have to listen to Nyan Cat non-stop"

Anise frowned.

"So does that mean you have to get Guy out of that room then?"

"Yes, Emily please take Anise to the viewing room and wake Guy up"

Emily nodded. The two of them slowly walked off stage.

"While we wait for that, I guess we will have to move onto Natalia's dare. You have to hug one of the hosts…"

I frowned.

"Erm, I don't get what this person is trying to say because it says "hug the hosts that are gonna show up next chapter/episode"…"

Everyone else was confused too.

"Should I just hug one of you lot then?" Natalia asked, confused.

"If you want yeah, but that excludes Xenon from the equation. We don't know what he'll do if you enter his room…"

Emily came back with Guy in tow, yawning.

"Hey sleepyhead, have a nice nap?" Luke laughed.

Guy's eyes widened as he slowly sat down.

"How did you know that?"

"I put a camera in there!" I added.

"Ah…"

Natalia looked between the three of us thoughtfully.

"I don't know who to choose…"

"Don't worry, none of us are fussy!" I assured. "Well except Emily, she isn't a hugging type of person!"

Emily glared at me annoyed.

"Well neither are you, since I am your OC version"

I frowned. Eventually Natalia slowly stood up and walked towards Victoria. Vikki passed me the camera and the two of them hugged.

"Thank you, I needed that!" Vikki laughed.

Natalia quickly returned to her seat and I handed her the camera back.

"Let's see how Anise is getting on then!"

I turned on the TV. Anise was sitting there, swaying to the tune of the song. Luke frowned.

"How can she like that?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's possible for people to actually like this!"

"Seriously, how can anyone like this song?" Asch cried, covering his ears with his hands.

I turned the TV off and pulled out the final letter.

"She may like it now, but I dread to think what will happen to her later… So, the final truth/dare letter is from Blaze the fire dragon demon"

* * *

My eyes widened after finishing it.

"God that was short, but this could turn out to be very amusing… Alright then, the only truth on here is for everyone. What is your least favourite food?"

Jade frowned in thought.

"Well, I'm not too fond of chocolate or anything sweet for that matter"

Luke's mouth gaped open.

"You don't like sweets?"

Jade shook his head in reply.

Tear frowned.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'd probably have to say brussel sprouts"

I frowned at Tear. Tear sighed.

"Meow…"

I smiled.

"That's better. You're not getting away so easily Tear!"

"I'm with Tear on that as well" Natalia agreed.

"Me too!" Luke added, pretending to gag.

"I hate broccoli. And that's mainly because my sister always force fed me it when I was younger…" Guy replied, turning a little bit pale.

Asch bit his lip.

"I'm not too fond of cake. I have bad memories of the last time I ate too much cake… Now every time I see it, I feel like throwing up"

"I hate eating meat!" Mieu shuddered.

"What about you three?" Luke asked, curiously.

"Hm, well I agree with you lot on the brussel sprouts" I replied. "Tried them twice, but both times I spit them back out again. I also hate cauliflower. Can't stand the stuff"

"Considering I am an OC version of you, I hate those too" Emily agreed.

Vikki thought over the question.

"Yeah, I hate cauliflower as well. I also hate peas"

"I do too" I agreed. "Well, it appears we have quite a variety of food there. So, we shall move onto the only dare of this letter. So Luke, go to Emily for your dare. Guy, come to me for yours and Jade go to Vikki for yours"

Luke, Guy and Jade slowly rose from their seats and walked to the people they were told to go to. Emily whispered to Luke his dare. Luke bit his lip.

"What prank could I play on Tear?"

"Well, what is Tear scared of?"

Luke smirked.

"Ah, I have an idea!"

I whispered to Guy his dare.

"Right, so what can I do?"

I glanced back towards Mieu in thought.

"Oh, I know!"

I pulled out a bouquet of flowers and handed it to him. A water gun was in the middle of them with a fake flower pattern stuck around the hole where the water was supposed to come out.

"The flower in the middle is fake. It's really a water gun. When Mieu goes to sniff the flowers, squirt him in the face"

Guy nodded stiffly.

Vikki whispered to Jade his dare. Jade nodded stiffly.

"Do you have any recommendations?"

Vikki frowned. She turned to me.

"Kagami, do we still have the Rabbids that we sent to Myst's Truth or Dare fic?"

"Yeah, I think we do. You can go and get one if you want"

Vikki nodded and gestured for Jade to follow her off stage. Guy returned to his seat while Luke remained standing.

"Natalia, Tear and Mieu, this is a warning to the three of you. If any of you see Luke, Jade and Guy doing something suspicious, don't say a word. Remain silent. It is a part of their dares"

All three of them nodded. Luke quickly dashed off stage to look for what he needed, while Guy turned to Mieu and showed him the flowers.

"Do you like these flowers?"

Mieu went to sniff them; however he was met by a small squirt of water to the face.

"Guy, why are you being mean to Mieu?" Natalia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"It's his dare Natalia" Emily explained, laughing. "He was supposed to prank Mieu"

"Sorry Mieu" Guy apologised, removing the water gun. "Here, you can have the flowers"

Mieu smiled and gently took them in his little paws.

"Thank you!"

Jade slyly walked back on stage with his hand behind his back. He placed a Rabbid on the chair and went to sit back down. The Rabbid frowned and looked around curiously.

"What's that?" Tear asked. "Meow…"

She grumbled the last part.

"That Tear is a Rabbid, a creature that resembles a Rabbit and can stand on two legs. They can't talk, only make noises. They are cute creatures until you get on their bad side"

The Rabbid looked at me and smiled, waving. I waved back.

"Jade, why have you put that Rabbid on Luke's chair?" Natalia questioned.

Jade smirked.

"I was supposed to prank Luke"

"So, who is Luke pranking then?"

Guy saw Luke slowly creeping behind the chairs in a skeleton outfit. Asch did too; however he clamped his mouth shut. He quietly stood behind Tear. He'd opted to wear a skeleton outfit. Ha, it appears he is trying to copy his costume from the "How to Annoy the Six God-generals" fic!

"Hey Tear?"

Tear slowly turned around; however she soon shrieked and fell off her chair. Asch burst out laughing in his seat. Natalia, Jade, Guy and Victoria looked away so they didn't burst out laughing. Luke creased over on the floor and Emily and I were failing miserably to hold our laughter back. Tear growled.

"Luke!"

Luke slowly got to his feet and walked back over to his chair, with his back to the Rabbid.

"I'm sorry Tear, it was a dare!"

Asch bit his lip to hold back his laughter as Luke sat down on the seat. The Rabbid he'd sat on cried out. Luke jumped and swirled around to stare at the Rabbid as it freaked.

"BWWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAA!"

It leapt on Luke's face. Luke collapsed on the floor and tried to pry the Rabbid off his face. Asch finally lost it! He fell out of his chair and rolled around the floor in stitches. Everyone else couldn't hold their laughter back either. The Rabbid tore the skeleton costume off when Luke finally managed to pry it off his face. The Rabbid rolled along the floor and head butted my chair. It was unconscious.

"Vikki, could you please return the Rabbid back to the cage?"

Vikki nodded. She carefully passed the camera to me, carefully picked up the Rabbid and carried it off stage.

"Right then, before we sign off, let's see how Anise is coping with the Nyan Cat song now"

I clicked the TV back on. Anise was rocking back and forth in her chair at a fast pace.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!"

She froze suddenly and glanced towards the camera behind her. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. She laughed maniacally. She suddenly leapt at the camera and began attacking it. The screen went black. We all froze in our seats.

"I think she's lost it…" Luke gulped.

"Emily, did you lock the door?" I asked, shakily.

Emily's eyes widened.

"Erm, no…"

I slowly turned towards the camera, panicked.

"Right, well I guess that's our cue to end today's episode. Thank you to those who have sent in truth and dares. Emma, we shall return Charlotte as soon as we find her. See you guys next episode, hopefully…"

I turned back towards the frightened contestants.

"Emily, go lock the door now! Everyone else, be quick with your "Word to the Audience" so I can put the studio on lockdown, before Anise kills us! Return to your rooms as soon as possible!"

Everyone nodded and immediately leapt to their feet as the camera slowly turned black.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience**

Luke fidgeted uneasily in his seat.

"Well, since Kagami told us to be quick with this, I won't speak for long. Anise has completely lost it! As I speak, she is banging furiously on the door to the room she is locked in to pry it open!"

Luke leaned in towards the camera.

"She's started humming the Nyan cat tune now… It's really creepy! I'm too scared to go near that room!"

Luke suddenly heard scratching behind him. Luke swirled around to find the same Rabbid he sat on sitting on the stool.

"Erm… Hi?"

"BWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAA AAAAA!"

The Rabbid attacked Luke's face again. Luke stumbled out of the booth.

"Someone get this damn Rabbid off my face!"

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience**

Tear cringed at the sounds of Luke's cries as Emily attempted to remove the Rabbid from his face. She turned towards the camera uneasily.

"This is turning into quite a day… First we had Luke going hyper over chocolate and now Anise has gone nuts over the Nyan cat song! After what happened between me and Luke when we were forced to kiss each other the second episode, I honestly hope she doesn't try to kill me"

A loud bang was suddenly heard on the door. Tear froze.

"Xenon, push harder! Anise is going to break the door down soon!"

"Hey, who made you the boss Vic? Shut up and help me!"

"You two stop arguing!"

"Stop telling us what to do Emily!"

Tear's eyes widened towards the camera.

"Well, I'd better get going! We need to hurry this along before Anise comes out and kills us!"

Tear dashed out the booth quickly.

* * *

**Guy's Word to the Audience**

Guy looked around warily before finally removing the helmet from his head.

"I am so glad that cheagle didn't come after me. I've already lost a bit of hair anyway! I don't want to lose anymore!"

Guy smiled towards the camera.

"Today has been very amusing. Thank Lorelei you guys finally got one of the God-Generals on here! Jade didn't seem very happy that it wasn't Dist, but oh well! Next episode, send some really cruel dares to Asch!"

Guy suddenly heard shuffling behind him. He looked around warily.

"Hello, is there anyone in here?"

Suddenly a green cheagle with red eyes and a dark green ribbon pounced on Guy's head.

"You didn't do the dare! So now, you're gonna lose more of your hair!"

Guy freaked and dashed out the booth.

"Help me!"

* * *

**Natalia's Word to the Audience**

Natalia sighed heavily.

"I have no idea what to make of all this right now. Luke has got attacked by a Rabbid twice. Guy is being attacked by that cheagle Charlotte. Asch still has Mr FluffyPants following him around and Anise has completely lost it. I swear she knows that I was the one who pranked her and she wants revenge"

Natalia stared at the camera worried.

"The door is close to breaking now. Luke, Tear and Guy have returned to their rooms to safety while the remainder of us have stayed here to do this"

Natalia froze when she heard an evil laugh come from the room.

"Natalia, you pranked me didn't you? You set the whoopee cushion there. You were the only one sitting next to me. The Colonel wouldn't dare do such a thing. It was you!"

Natalia leapt up from the stool.

"I need to get back to the bedroom!"

Natalia shot out of the booth.

* * *

**Jade's Word to the Audience**

Jade smirked.

"Well today has been very amusing. Anise has fallen into insanity, Luke was attacked viciously twice, Guy is trying to get away from a crazed cheagle and Asch has a giant fluffy creature stalking him. I don't see how today could get any better!"

Jade's face suddenly turned serious.

"But on a serious note, I am glad you people have voted on someone else to torture. Please continue to vote for Saphir. I want to see him get tortured too. That is all"

Jade quickly strode out the booth.

* * *

**Asch's Word to the Audience**

"There is only one thing I have got to say… Could someone get this damn fluffy thing off of me?"

Mr FluffyPants had decided to cling to Asch's back. Asch froze when the sound of a door suddenly burst open.

"Asch, get the hell out of there!" Xenon cried. "We need to put the studio on lockdown!"

"Oh crap, better get going! It seems that Anise girl has broken out the room!"

Asch quickly dashed out the booth.

"Dang it, I can't run properly with this furry thing on my back!"

* * *

**Guys, please continue to vote on my poll for characters you want to be on the show. I will put a new character on every six chapters just to keep things interesting. Also if there are any Kingdom Hearts fans reading this, I am currently in the middle of writing a Kingdom Hearts and Haunting Ground crossover fic. I will be uploading it sometime today, so if you're interested could you please take a look at it? See you next time guys, well that's if Anise doesn't kill us first... X_X**

**Update: Please do not send in anymore truth and dares. I have received the required amount for this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Asch's Worst Nightmare

**Phew! I finally got this done, despite the many times problems occurred! And look, we are all still alive! Yay! Here is chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Asch's worst nightmare

I dashed out onto the stage and skidded to a halt in the middle of the stage. I smiled widely towards the camera Vikki was holding.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657. Yes, we are all alive! Anise didn't kill us after all; however, there is some news I must talk to you viewers about"

I slowly walked off the stage and stood in front of it, indicating to some of the empty seats behind me.

"As you can see behind me Natalia, Anise and Tear are not present for the moment. There is a reason for this-"

Xenon snatched the camera from Vikki and turned it around to face him.

"Basically, Anise attacked Tear and Natalia over grudges which none of us are clear about at the moment. She rampaged around the studio chasing after everyone she could, until I set Tyga on her. Anise has been sent off to have therapy today and therefore will not be taking part in the show this episode. Natalia and Tear are in the infirmary recovering. They may come back on later"

Vikki snatched the camera off Xenon and growled.

"Don't do that again"

Xenon smirked.

"Whatever…"

Vikki turned the camera back towards me. I coughed nervously.

"Anyway, as you can see Xenon is back today. He is very close to recovering from his trauma; however, he has Tyga with him since he apparently feels safer with her wandering around"

Vikki pointed the camera towards a dog coloured brown with white around her mouth, sitting patiently next to my arm chair. I slowly walked over to my arm chair and sat down, picking up the letters off the arm.

"Alright, the first letter is from Rhyme13kh14Xion8!"

* * *

After scanning over the letter, Xenon burst out laughing.

"It appears people were listening when a certain someone suggested sending Asch really horrid dares!"

"What? Who said that?" Asch questioned angrily.

His eyes scanned over the Abyss team. Guy slowly slid further down the arm chair.

"Well lucky for you Asch, you can't do two of these dares since Natalia isn't here. So, we shall move onto your third dare. You have to eat chocolate until you can't"

Asch paled.

"Can I back out of this one?"

Emily sighed.

"Well, it is a health risk…"

"No way, it isn't!" Xenon retaliated. "It says to eat it until he can't! He can stop any time he wants!"

"Xenon has a point" I agreed. "Sorry Asch, you're doing the dare!"

Asch growled. Emily hauled on a large pile of chocolate and placed it in front of Asch. Asch gaped at the pile in front of him.

"I have to eat from that?"

"Yep, or you will have to go to the Pit of Doom"

Asch sighed heavily.

"Fine…"

Asch started eating one of the pieces of chocolate on the pile.

"While we wait for Asch to finish his chocolate, let's move onto Guy's dare. Guy, could you come here for a moment please?"

Guy slowly rose from his seat and approached my chair. I whispered to him his dare. His eyes widened.

"No way, you know what Asch will do to me!"

"Calm down, we have a certain someone on standby"

I indicated towards Tyga who barked happily. Guy sighed heavily.

"Alright, I'll do it…"

Guy slowly returned to his seat. Tear suddenly came walking in with a pair of crutches supporting her. Luke stood up concerned.

"Do you need any help Tear, or are you alright?"

Tear smiled at him and nodded.

"Don't worry Luke, I'm fine"

She slowly walked to her seat and sat down, resting the crutches on the arm of the chair.

"Tear, we're glad to have you back!" I greeted. "Are you ok after that incident with Anise?"

Tear nodded stiffly.

"My injuries aren't bad, I just hurt my ankle while trying to get away from her"

"NATALIA AND I KISSED!"

Asch halted eating his chocolate and stared at Guy with fire in his eyes. Everyone else gaped at him in horror.

"What did you just say?"

Guy shrunk down into his chair and chuckled nervously.

"Nothing…"

"You said something! I heard you! You said you and Natalia kissed!"

Xenon burst into a fit of giggles behind my chair. Asch summoned his blade and placed it to Guy's neck. I smacked my hand to my mouth surprised.

"Asch, calm down. It was a dare"

Asch blushed embarrassed and quickly sat down.

"Oh… Never mind…"

He went back to eating his chocolate. I sighed with relief.

"No contestants are to die on this show! Someone make sure of that!"

Emily quickly dashed over to Tear and whispered to her the dare she was given. Tear nodded as a small evil smile appeared on her face. Once Emily had returned to her place, Tear groaned and fell onto her knees on the stage.

"Tear, are you alright?" Luke asked, concerned.

He quickly stood up and dashed towards her. When he was close enough, Tear stuck out one of her crutches. Luke went flying over it and landed face first on the stage. Tear slowly hoisted herself back into her seat again and smiled.

"That's what happens when you prank me Luke"

"Genius, I would never have thought of that!" I laughed. "Nice one Tear!"

Luke slowly got to his feet and returned to his chair, grumbling to himself. Asch finally gave up on the chocolate. Surprisingly, he had eaten it all.

"Wow, not even I could have handled all of that!" Xenon cried.

Suddenly Asch's face went slightly green. He leapt up from his seat and dashed off stage. I laughed.

"Well, it seems Asch gets sick instead of hyper when eating loads of chocolate. Interesting! Mieu, you have the final dare. You have to cling yourself to Asch for the rest of the chapter/episode. You can start that when he comes back"

Mieu nodded.

"Alright, this next letter is from NipahNipahchan"

* * *

When I finished reading the letter, I turned to the camera and smiled.

"Aw, thanks! I'm glad you enjoy this fic! Since Asch hasn't come back yet and Natalia isn't here, we can't do the first dare. However the final and second dare we can. Luke, get over here!"

Luke slowly walked over to my chair. I whispered to him his dare. He sighed annoyed.

"Do I really have to say the last bit?"

"Afraid so"

Luke grumbled as he walked back to his seat with a custard tart that Xenon had passed to him. He sat down and waited until Jade was distracted. At the same time, Asch happened to be returning to the stage. Just as Asch sat down, Luke had let go of the custard tart. Instead of hitting Jade, it hit Asch on the side of the face. He growled angrily and turned to a shell shocked Luke. Luke chuckled nervously.

"Er… Sorry Master?"

"DRECK!"

Luke yelped and quickly leapt from his seat. Asch pulled out his blade and dashed after him.

"I'll save you with my dare Master!" Mieu cried.

He flew towards Asch and clung to the front of Asch's face.

"Get off me thing!"

Asch chased Luke blindly off stage along with Mieu still clinging to Asch's face. Xenon was in stitches and Tear and Guy had watched the whole situation wide eyed. Vikki coughed nervously.

"Well, that was unexpected…"

"Xenon"

"On it!"

Xenon summoned his Keyblade Demon Death and dashed after them with Tyga in tow. Jade chuckled.

"I find it ironic how well timed that was"

Guy sighed.

"Jade, not now"

Xenon dragged Asch back on stage by his cape and dumped him in his seat annoyed. He and Tyga returned to their places. I gently patted Tyga on the head.

"Good dog!"

Luke slowly walked back on and sat down, sighing with relief.

"Thanks Xenon!"

Xenon smirked.

"Don't mention it!"

"Right then, let's move onto the next letter! This one is from Blaze the fire dragon demon"

* * *

Emily laughed once I'd finished reading the letter.

"Oh dear, it seems this is going to be a repeat of the Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Sora switch from Myst's fic!"

I smirked.

"Luke, Asch, get over here! Mieu, get yourself off of Asch for now"

Luke and Asch slowly made their way over to my chair while Mieu flew back to his seat. Luke kept his distance from Asch as I whispered to them their dares. Asch's eyes widened.

"No, no!"

"Do you want to go in the Pit of Doom?"

"What's in there?"

"You should know that you won't know until you go in there"

Asch cursed under his breath as he and Luke went backstage to change. I leaned in towards the camera.

"Asch and Luke have to switch clothes without the contestants realising they've switched. This should be interesting!"

I turned back to the contestants.

"Alright then, so Mieu you have a truth. Who do you like the most: Luke or Tear?"

Mieu smiled.

"I like everybody equally!"

"Typical Mieu!" Vikki laughed.

"And Mieu, you have a dare. You have to feed Asch and Luke cake and brussel sprouts. Feed Luke the cake and Asch the brussel sprouts. Got it?"

Mieu nodded and quickly flew off to go and find them. "Asch" and "Luke" came walking back on stage (They are both wearing wigs by the way). Luke (Asch) went and took his place next to Guy. Asch (Luke) went and sat next to Jade. Emily and Xenon were giggling behind the chair. Vikki was trying to hold back her laughter. For playing as Luke, Asch did the role very well. He was actually relaxing himself. As Asch, Luke was looking very grouchy.

"Right so the next dare is for Guy, Asch and Luke. You have to go into a maze blind folded and you have to find an object to bring back; however, I must warn you. It is going to be night time anyway. And you can't cheat. Otherwise I will put you into the Pit of Doom"

"Asch" grunted.

"Fine…"

Emily opened up a portal and ushered the three into the maze. Just so you guys know this is the maze from the 4th Harry Potter film "The Goblet of Fire". Emily put the blindfolds on the three of them.

"Alright guys, when you think you have something to bring back just shout "Let me out of here!". Ok?"

The three nodded.

"When you're ready, you may start"

Emily vanished back through the portal as the three started walking forwards. They split off in three different directions. "Asch" went left, Guy went right and "Luke" went straight down the middle.

The rest of us were watching from the studio. Xenon was sitting there eating popcorn.

"Oh this should be amusing to see!"

"Asch" had wandered down a very narrow path. He was feeling against the hedge.

"Hm… What the hell is this in front of me? I think it's a hedge"

Tear frowned.

"Wait, why does Luke sound like Asch?"

Xenon burst out laughing behind my chair. I shrugged.

"No idea!"

Jade smirked at me. He knows…

"I don't think Luke has realised that there is a camera watching him!" Vikki whispered, giggling.

We continued to watch "Asch" as he continued to feel along the hedge. At last, he picked up a stick.

"I found something! Let me out of here!"

Emily opened up the portal and dragged "Asch" through. "Asch" coughed as Emily took off his blindfold. He stared down at the stick in disbelief.

"I brought back a stick?"

His voice had returned to that of Asch's now. He did that by coughing I think…

"Ah well, at least you brought back something!"

We all turned back to the TV to check on how "Luke" and Guy were doing. The camera switched to Guy. He was slowly walking through the maze with his arms outstretched in front of him.

"Why do the viewers have to give us such hard dares for? It's not fair! I can't see where I'm going or what I have to get to bring back from here!"

Suddenly a vine slowly slinked its way along the floor like a snake and wrapped tightly around Guy's ankle. Guy shrieked as it dragged him along the floor. He tried to escape; however the vine's grip was very strong.

"Let me out of here!"

Emily quickly summoned the portal and cut the vine entangling Guy's ankle. Guy screamed as he was dragged by his ankles back through the portal. When he removed his blindfold, he sighed in relief when he realised where he was.

"Great, I failed the challenge…"

"Not really, you did bring back something!" Xenon chuckled. "You have a stick in your hair!"

Guy felt around the top of his head and pulled out the small stick.

"Ah, thanks for that…"

Guy slowly got up and returned to his seat. The camera finally shifted to "Luke". I laughed when he walked into the hedge and pulled off a leaf.

"Ah, this is something from the maze! Let me out of here!"

Emily summoned the portal and guided "Luke" back through it. Tear frowned.

"Ok, why does Luke sound like Asch?"

Emily took a deep breath to hold back her laughter. I shrugged.

"No idea again, seriously don't ask me questions that I'm not gonna know about!"

"Luke" removed his blindfold and stared at the item in his hand in disbelief.

"I got a leaf?"

His voice had returned to Luke's. I nodded.

"Yep, at least you used better logic than "Asch"!"

"Asch" scowled, annoyed. Just as "Luke" went to sit down, Natalia and Mieu slowly came on the stage. Natalia had a bandage wrapped around her forehead. Mieu was carrying a plate full of brussel sprouts and another filled with a piece of cake. Mieu handed the brussel sprouts to "Asch" and the cake to "Luke" as Natalia carefully sat down. Mieu stuck himself to "Asch's" head.

"Are you ok Natalia?" Guy asked, concerned.

Natalia nodded.

"Yes I am, thank you Guy"

"Good to have you back Natalia!" I greeted. "How's the head?"

"Not too bad thank you; although it is still hurting a bit"

"It would do. I mean, Anise smacked you in the head with a plank of wood!" Xenon cried. "Speaking of which, where did she get that from?"

Emily, Victoria and I all shrugged.

"Who knows?" Emily laughed.

"Ok then "Asch" and "Luke", you both have been dared to eat the food that has been given to you!"

"Asch's" and "Luke's" eyes widened simultaneously. I smirked.

"Or would you two like to go in the Pit of Doom?"

Sighing and grunting, "Asch" and "Luke" stuffed their faces as fast as they could with the food they had been given. After finishing it, the two went green and quickly dashed off stage.

"Well, that escalated quickly!" Vikki laughed.

"Right then, let's read the next letter! This next one is from Little-Miss-Emma! It appears Kairi is taking over her truth/dares for now"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, we heard Tear squeak with happiness. Our heads shot in her direction to find an orange cheagle with blue eyes and two light blue ribbons wrapped around its ears sitting on her lap. I glanced back at the letter and laughed.

"Oh yeah, this is Meloni. She is another cheagle of Emma's"

Guy immediately gripped the top of his head defensively. I laughed.

"Calm down Guy, she isn't like Charlotte!"

Guy sighed with relief. "Asch" and "Luke" slowly walked back on stage and sat down.

"Alright then, so first truth is for Luke. If you were a girl, who would you date: Asch or Guy?"

"Asch's" eyes widened. "Luke" smirked evilly.

"Maybe Guy…"

Guy and "Asch" went pale. Xenon took in a deep breath to try to hide his laughter. I coughed to hide mine. "Luke" said that on purpose.

"Ok… So Natalia, last truth is for you! Is Tear really cheating on Luke with you?"

Natalia frowned. Tear frowned also.

"Do I even need to answer that?"

I looked at the camera.

"And there you have it folks, that's a no! Alright, time for the dares! Tear you have to babysit Meloni, which you are already doing anyway!"

Tear didn't hear me. She was too entranced by Meloni to say anything.

"Well since Anise isn't here, she can't do her dare. So we'll move onto Jade! You have to slap Asch on the back of the head and tell him he's an idiot!"

Jade slowly stood up. "Asch" gulped loudly and prepared for a nasty slap; however Jade walked straight past him and smacked "Luke" around the back of the head instead.

"You're an idiot"

Everyone stared on confused as Jade returned to his seat, well except me and my OCs of course!

"Jade, are your glasses fogged up or something?" Guy questioned sarcastically. "You just smacked Luke in the back of the head"

"I know…"

Guy, Tear and Natalia looked between themselves confused before shrugging. They weren't going to press the matter any further. "Asch" on the other hand was snickering in his seat. "Luke" frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok, let's move on. Mieu, you have to kiss Meloni on the cheek"

"Ok!"

Mieu slowly flew over to Meloni and kissed her cheek. Tear fainted from too much cuteness.

"Mieu!" Meloni replied happily.

"Aw!" Vikki cried.

"Yuck…" Xenon shuddered.

Vikki smacked him round the head.

"What?"

"How was that disgusting?"

"You know I don't like sappy stuff. I rest my case"

Vikki rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"Really?"

They both shrugged. Emily dashed up to "Asch" and told him his dare, passing Meloni to him. "Asch" held Meloni in his hands and gulped.

"You're a brat"

Meloni scowled.

"Die!"

She breathed fire in "Asch's" face. Just before "Asch" could scream out in pain, Xenon attacked him with the fire extinguisher and gave Tear back Meloni. Xenon smirked.

"You're welcome!"

"Those two are not enjoying this one bit, are they?" Emily laughed.

"Asch" growled.

"That thing tried to kill me!"

"Sure she did…" Vikki smirked, laughing.

"Anyway, the final letter is from TsubasaBlack. Hello again!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, Xenon chuckled.

"I can see this is going to be interesting…"

Natalia turned to "Asch" concerned.

"Asch, are you alright? You're looking a bit down…"

"Asch" faked a smile.

"Sure, I'm fine. No need to worry"

Natalia raised an eyebrow. She hadn't expected Asch to reply like that it seems… Or even smile for that matter!

"Anyway, let's get onto the truths. Natalia, Shiro, as they preferably want to be known as, is saying you like Asch and that everyone knows it. What's your response to that?"

Natalia blushed and refrained from making eye contact with "Asch".

"No comment…"

"Luke" smiled a little at Natalia's blush. I pretended I hadn't noticed.

"Right so since Anise isn't here, the final truth is for… Oh!"

"What?" Tear questioned curiously.

"The final truth is for me and my OCs"

Xenon, Emily and Vikki stared at me surprised.

"What?"

All three of them gathered around my chair and read the truth. Emily laughed.

"My god, it is as well!"

"They are asking us who are favourite characters are out of our "victims" as they've been nicknamed"

Xenon put a finger to his chin thoughtfully and looked around at the contestants.

"I'd have to say Jade"

"Why Jade?" I asked.

Xenon smirked.

"He's the only one that hasn't really complained about stuff. He just goes in the Pit of Doom or does stuff without moaning. Plus, he annoys people like I do!"

Emily and Vikki sighed.

"Of course…"

Vikki bit her lip in thought.

"Hm… I'd have to say Mieu, because he's the really innocent one of the group"

I sighed.

"I don't really have a favourite. I like everyone, well except Asch. I think he's just annoying"

"Luke" growled at my comment. He laughed nervously when Guy looked at him with a confused look and cursed under his breath. Emily scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Xenon. I like Jade"

"Right then, onto the dares! Luke, you have been given permission to slap Asch at any point during the episode at least three times. So that means you can slap him during the "Word to the Audience" bit if you so wish. Asch you can't beat him back"

"Asch's" eyes widened, while "Luke" grinned evilly. "Asch" quickly leapt from his seat and dashed off with "Luke" following close behind him.

"Ok then… Next dare is for-"

I was interrupted by the sounds of "Asch's" cries. "Luke" came back on stage, smiling smugly.

"I only slapped him twice"

"Asch" came back on with red cheeks. He was holding both of them with his hands. His eyes were watering. Emily winced.

"Looks like he really slapped him there…"

"As I was saying, the next dare is for Luke. You have to watch a few episodes of a Tales of the Abyss game walkthrough and comment on what you think of it"

Xenon passed "Luke" a laptop and clicked play on the video for him. "Luke" sat there watching it. After a good few minutes had passed, "Luke" slammed shut the laptop lid.

"It was crap"

I shrugged.

"Whatever. Next dare is for Jade. You have to slap a cake in Asch's face"

"Luke's" eyes widened.

"Damn, the Necromancer knows!"

Jade quickly strolled over to "Luke" and slammed a random cake he had somehow gotten into his face. He strolled casually back to his seat, smirking. "Luke" made no movement to clean it off his face.

"Next dare is for-"

I stared at the letter with widened eyes.

"The dare's for me?"

Xenon burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor.

"Hahaha, Kagami got a dare! Someone's copied what happened in Myst's fic!"

Emily shook her head.

"Xenon, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. We can all get dares as well, not just Kagami"

Xenon froze and quickly sat up again.

"Well, my dare isn't too bad. I just have to eat a plate of cookies made by Shiro's mutant-puppy-demon. I'll eat them after the show"

"Oh hell no, that's not fair!" "Luke" cried. "You have to suffer along with the rest of us!"

"Hey, for your information, Kagami has suffered enough in her life already! I suggest you shut it!" Emily growled.

"Luke" sank back in his chair.

"Thanks Emily, but I don't think there was really any need for that"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. Anyway, final dare is for Mieu. You have to hug Asch's face for ten minutes; however, you are already hugging his head so you've already done your dare"

"Yay!"

"Now, before we end this episode, there is something I'd like to tell you all. This is something I think Jade already knows…"

Jade continued to smirk at me.

"Asch and Luke switched places without you guys realising"

Tear, Guy, Mieu and Natalia stared at Luke and Asch wide eyed. Luke finally stood up and tossed his wig to one side.

"At last, I was sick of playing you anyway!"

Asch slowly stood up and tossed his wig off too.

"I hated playing you dreck, I honestly did!"

"Well done Jade for spotting the difference!"

I turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Well, that is all we have time for today! Thank you so much to those who have sent in truth/dares! I hope to see you guys next time! Bye!"

We all waved to the camera as the screen went black.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience**

Luke, finally dressed back in his original clothes, sighed in relief.

"Thank god I'm back to being me! I hated being Asch so much! And because of it, I suffered the most! I mean, he slapped me round the face twice and I ended up being fed brussel sprouts instead of cake!"

Luke laughed.

"I'm so glad Jade realised the difference. I suppose you could say that Asch got "Karma" come back on him. Or at least, that is the term I heard Xenon use!"

Luke scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I hope Anise is alright and back in for next week. I will admit that it is quite lonely without her here"

Luke suddenly grinned evilly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I still have one free slap I owe Asch…"

Luke quickly dashed out the booth.

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience**

Tear was passed out on the floor of the booth with Meloni on her lap. Kagami and Luke were in there trying to get her up off the floor.

"Luke, how did Tear end up unconscious again?"

Luke shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. I walked by the booth and heard Meloni go "Mieu" before a loud bang followed"

Kagami stared down at Meloni, who merely smiled at her, and laughed.

"It seems Tear had a cute overload again! Luke, you carry her to the infirmary. I'll get her crutches"

Luke nodded stiffly. He picked Tear up in his arms and quickly dashed out the booth with Kagami and Meloni following close behind.

* * *

**Guy's Word to the Audience**

Guy sat in the booth with his arms folded.

"Sheesh, even after Natalia warned you not to listen to what we suggest in the booth, you guys still went ahead and listened to me anyway! Seriously, if Asch ever finds out I said to send in more cruel dares to him, he's gonna have my head!"

"That was you!"

Guy quickly dashed out the booth as Asch's battle cry sounded after him.

"Damn me and my big mouth!"

* * *

**Natalia's Word to the Audience**

Xenon was stood in the booth in front of the camera.

"Hey guys! Due to Natalia having such a bad headache from that incident with Anise, she isn't going to be doing her "Word to the Audience" this episode. She's gone to rest in her room. Thank you for listening"

Xenon quickly walked out the booth; however he poked his head back through the curtain.

"And no, that is not me being nice! Kagami made me do this!"

Xenon stormed off.

* * *

**Jade's Word to the Audience**

Vikki popped her head into the booth. She sighed.

"Oh for godsake, he's trying to skive again!"

Vikki left the booth.

"Kagami, Jade is trying to ditch the booth again!"

The camera picked up Kagami's frustrated sigh.

"Damn that Nercomancer! We need to start threatening him!"

* * *

**Asch's Word to the Audience**

"I can sum up today in one word… Terrible"

Asch was staring at the camera with a bored and tired expression.

"The fact that I had to switch places with the dreck is the reason why I feel so depressed… The Necromancer wasn't fooled by our switch, so whenever he was dared to do something that involved me I always got the end of it"

Asch smirked.

"Oh well, at least I got to embarrass the dreck!"

Luke suddenly appeared in the booth and slapped Asch around the side of the face.

"And there is my third and final slap!"

He quickly dashed out the booth. Asch leapt from his seat and pursued him angrily.

"DRECK!"

* * *

**Thank you to those who have given continued support to this fic! It is greatly appreciated! Please continue to vote for the character you want to see appear in Chapter 12 by the poll on my profile! Stay tuned, for you guys will be getting a surprise next chapter! Also Shiro, I have eaten the cookies! :D**

**Update: PLEASEDON'TSENDINANYMORETRUTHORDAREI'VERECEIVEDENOUGH! *exhales* Phew, sorry about that! Just trying to stop you guys quickly before anymore is sent in! So yeah, if you have no idea what I just said, it's this: Don't send anymore truth or dares. DON'T. Thank you! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: New faces

**I**** am so sorry for updating late! *bows* I had a lot of things go wrong while writing this! I had my life problems to deal with, which put me in a mood where I couldn't finish writing because of how upset I was, then I had to finish tons of coursework before we broke up for half term, and then I had other stories which really needed to be updated. At last, I finally got this one done. *bows again* I honestly hope people forgive me! Anyway, here is Chapter 8! :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: New faces

Xenon, Emily, Vikki and I were heading towards the stage with Vikki holding the camera and filming us as we walked. Tyga walked loyally beside Xenon.

"So you updated "Fate's Influence", but you haven't updated "Connecting Hearts" yet?"

I sighed.

"Xenon, stories take time to write, just as it took time for me to develop your looks and personality. A story is like art, but with words instead of drawings"

"Hey guys, do you hear screaming?"

We paused and waited to hear the screaming that Emily had just mentioned.

"Er, I don't think that's screaming Emily..." Vikki gulped. "That sounds like a battle cry!"

I summoned my Keyblade. The others summoned theirs too and followed close behind me.

* * *

When we reached the stage, we found a fight was occurring. The contestants were battling against two newcomers who were in the studio. One of them was a girl who was about the same age as me and looked to be about 5ft 5inches in height. She had orange hair put up in a ponytail that went down to the back of her neck. She had a fringe that stopped just above her eyebrows. She had brown eyes and an oval shaped face. The girl was wearing a short sleeved orange top with a matching skirt that stopped just above her knees. She had orange and white trainers.

The other visitor was a girl that was about average height for her age. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders with blonde extensions. She was wearing a black jacket with dark jeans and blue-greyish sports shoes. Emily bit her lip.

"Oh god, they think our new host and guest are intruders..."

Xenon and I dashed forward and landed in between the battling group.

"Triple Plasma!"

Xenon and I shot three electric balls towards the Abyss Team. They all quickly dodged the attack and halted with their fighting.

"Kagami, why did you do that for?" Anise questioned annoyed. "Those two-"

"I see you have met our new host and guest"

The group gaped at me in surprise. I noticed Jade wasn't standing there. I glanced towards his chair as he calmly smirked at the group.

"I told you all they were no threat"

They all frowned at Jade and returned to their seats. I noticed our host was still holding her Keyblade in hand.

"Veronica, it's alright. They aren't going to harm you again"

The orange haired girl, Veronica, summoned away her Keyblade and sighed heavily.

"Good"

"Wait, that's Veronica?" Vikki questioned surprised.

"Yes, the Veronica from "Fate's Influence"" Xenon chuckled.

"S-She's a new host?" Mieu cried excitedly.

Asch groaned.

"Oh joy, another idiot coming into play…"

Veronica growled.

"What was that redhead?"

Asch grunted.

"Nothing"

I approached our guest and smiled.

"Welcome to the show Shiro! I apologise for that little mishap back there! For the moment please take a seat next to my chair and then we can get started!"

"Thank you Kagami! I'm glad to be here!"

I turned towards the chair to find Shiro's vampire kitty Nihil beside it. The cat had black fur and blue eyes. Her paws, ears and stomach region were coloured white. She also had a pinkish coloured collar with a golden bell around her neck. Shiro took her seat as Vikki placed the camera back on me. I smiled warmly.

"I apologise for that little mishap. Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657! Well, as promised, I have two surprises for you guys today. The first one is that we have a new host joining us! Say hello to our newest host, Veronica from my "Fate's Influence" fic!"

Vikki turned the camera towards Veronica. Veronica waved boredly.

"The second surprise is our guest for today! Please welcome Shiro, a.k.a. TsubasaBlack, along with her vampire kitty Nihil!"

Vikki turned the camera towards the two sitting in an arm chair that had been pulled up beside mine. Shiro smiled and waved happily towards the camera.

"Oh and Anise is back today as well from her therapy!"

I leaned in towards the camera.

"She hasn't fully recovered yet, so don't say "Nyan Cat" around her. She'll go into murder mode otherwise…"

I sat down in my arm chair and took off the letters from the arm.

"Alright then, let's begin-!"

"Er, Kagami I have a problem…"

We all turned to Xenon to find Nihil following him around. Every time Xenon side stepped away from Nihil, she appeared to follow him. Shiro laughed.

"Sorry Xenon, Nihil likes you for some reason; although, she doesn't like Natalia and Tear very much so it might be wise if they stay clear of her"

Natalia and Tear nodded uneasily. Xenon frowned.

"Oh joy…"

I laughed.

"As I was saying, let's begin! Our first letter is from Rhyme13khXion8!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, Xenon chuckled.

"My, my, this is going to be interesting…"

"Right, so the first dare is for all of you. You have to dress up as a character from the Tales of Symphonia game and stay like that for the rest of the episode"

The group frowned.

"Er, what's Tales of Symphonia?" Guy asked. "It sounds like a rip off from our game…"

"It's not Guy. Tales of the Abyss is part of a Tales series. Tales of Symphonia along with Tales of the Abyss are a part of this. So, in order of the outfits on the clothes rack backstage, you all are the following characters: Asch is Lyod, Natalia is Colette, Jade is Ritcher Abend, Anise is Genis Sage, Tear is Marta, Luke is Emil and Guy is Kratos. I have no idea who any of these characters are. I'm not familiar with Tales of Symphonia. To save time you all will have to go one by one in the order I just called out. So Asch, you go get changed first"

Grunting, Asch slowly got up out of his seat and walked backstage.

"Right, well until Asch comes back he can't do his dare. So, until then Tear shall receive her plushie white bear toy and Natalia will receive a "My Delight Cupcake". Everyone else will get cupcakes later"

"Yay!" Anise cried happily.

Asch suddenly walked out on stage after finishing getting changed. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a high collar and red clothes. It was covered in white buttons. He was wearing blue jeans with brown straps attached that went over his shoulders. He also wore red boots. Luke snickered as Asch came in and sat down, frowning.

"This feels really uncomfortable…"

I smirked.

"Well, you're stuck like that for the rest of the episode I'm afraid. Natalia, it's your turn now"

Natalia nodded. She quickly walked off stage.

"Right then Asch, you have two dares to do. The first dare is to play Tales of the Abyss on a 3DS. You are to give your thoughts on it"

Asch scoffed.

"I'm not doing that"

"Alright, then you can do your next-"

"I'm not doing my next dare either!"

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Who made you high and mighty?"

Asch growled. I shook my head.

"Asch, you're going to have to go into the Pit of Doom if you are refusing to do either dare"

Asch stood up and stormed his way over to the Pit of Doom. I pushed the button and watched as he plummeted straight to the bottom. A loud clang was heard and Asch cried out.

"Ah, there are floating shadows coming towards me!"

"Floating shadows?" Tear repeated, confused.

"He means Shadow Heartless" Xenon snickered. "Emily and I captured some and dumped them in there!"

Emily high fived Xenon. Vikki laughed as Asch came climbing out of the Pit of Doom, slightly shaken. He slowly walked back to his seat.

"I am never going back in there again"

I laughed.

"Alright then, next letter is from Little-Miss-Emma. Something tells me this is going to be quite interesting…"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter out loud, Asch growled angrily towards the camera.

"You had better watch I don't hunt you down and kill you for saying that!"

Xenon smacked him around the head.

"In your dreams, redhead! Kairi is Emma's OC. I'm sure there would be a lot of trouble if you killed her…"

Asch snarled angrily. Natalia slowly came back out on stage. She was wearing a white long sleeved top with dark blue jeans and white boots.

"Alright, to speed up the changing a bit, I'm gonna send you off as pairs. So Anise and Jade, you two need to go get changed now"

Anise frowned and quickly walked off stage with the Colonel following behind slowly.

"Alright then, first dare is for Asch! You have to take care of Charlotte for two chapters"

Asch frowned.

"Who?"

Suddenly Charlotte landed on his head. Guy freaked and quickly put the helmet on that we had left hiding behind his chair (After last time, we decided to keep that there for precautionary measures…). She had a big grin on her face and her eyes were wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad I can finally meet you Asch! I'm your biggest fan ever!"

Asch smirked. Vikki rolled her eyes.

"Attention seeking little-"

I glared at her, knowing she was about to swear. Victoria laughed nervously before looking away and cursing under her breath.

"I have a feeling you two will get along just fine! Next dare is for Guy! Oh dear…"

"What's wrong?" Guy pressed, worriedly.

I noticed Veronica and Xenon were slyly peeking over my shoulder. I laughed nervously.

"Well, it's kinda funny actually-"

"You have to kiss the chick called Natalia on the cheek" Veronica interrupted bluntly.

Natalia flushed red and hid her face from view. Guy's eyes widened. Emily slowly leaned in towards me.

"Are you sure Veronica and Xenon aren't related? She seems to act just like him…"

I sighed.

"Yes Emily, I'm sure. Veronica is your Nobody, remember?"

Emily nodded; however I could see she still wasn't convinced. Guy had sweat beginning to appear on his forehead as he glanced towards the Pit of Doom uneasily. I noticed Asch was sending him dagger eyes out of the corner of my eye. He didn't appear to be too fond of the idea either…

"Do I have to? Please can I back out of this one?"

I turned to Shiro.

"I'll allow Shiro to decide this one since she is our guest on the show this episode. What do you think Shiro? Should he be allowed to back out of the dare?"

Shiro followed my gaze towards Asch. He was still giving Guy dagger eyes. Charlotte chuckled.

"I could burn Guy's hair off if he doesn't go in the Pit of Doom…"

Guy gulped. Luke frowned.

"Oh come on guys, stop ganging up on Guy! It's a dare! He has to do it! If you want someone to blame, blame Little-Miss-Emma for giving it to him!"

"Shut it dreck!" Asch snarled.

"Yeah, you heard Asch! Shut it Replica!" Charlotte added, smirking.

Luke flinched at the name. Asch beamed.

"I think I'm starting to like this cheagle!"

"Alright, that's enough! No bullying allowed on the show!" Xenon shrieked.

"And you can shut it too blondie!"

Xenon growled.

"What was that?"

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't involve yourself Xenon, it's not worth it"

Xenon sighed heavily. Charlotte smirked.

"Haha, I never realised you were such a chicken!"

Xenon turned red.

"That's it!"

He charged forward; however Emily held him back by his arm tightly.

"Xenon, don't! She's just trying to push your buttons!"

"Since when did you become the peace maker?" Asch taunted.

Emily closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Her anger was just like Xenon's. When pushed to the limit, she would blow. Asch smirked.

"I know what I'm saying is bothering you! Don't act like it's not you coward!"

"Just because you're the son of a Duke, doesn't give you a right to insult people!" Victoria cried. "Just leave the contestants and us alone!"

"Oh, so the midget finally decides to speak then?" Charlotte laughed.

Vikki's face went scarlet.

"Did you just call me a midget?"

"Maybe…"

Tear stood up angrily.

"That's enough! This is getting way too out of hand!"

"Stay out of this woman! This isn't your fight!"

"You want a fight? Well then bring it on!" Xenon snarled.

He, Emily and Victoria summoned their Keyblades (Vikki was still holding the camera). Luke stood up and summoned his sword with Tear summoning her staff. Charlotte was still on Asch's head as he stood up and drew his blade from his scabbard. It appeared to be five against two. Guy and Natalia stayed seated, looking away at the scene before them. I summoned my Keyblade and stood in the middle of them angrily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!"

Everyone did as they were told, including Xenon, Emily and Victoria. They sat down on the floor. I turned to Asch and Charlotte.

"Asch, you have no right to bully our contestants into doing dares or going into the Pit of Doom unless I say so. And you have no right to pick a fight with the hosts either. If you continue the way you are, I will throw you into the Pit of Doom for the rest of the day. Do you understand me?"

Asch rolled his eyes. I took that as a yes.

"As for you Charlotte, I shall talk with Little-Miss-Emma later about your behaviour and see if I am allowed to punish you"

Charlotte sank behind Asch's head. I turned towards everyone else.

"And as for the rest of you, please try and keep your anger under control. The last thing we need is to lose this studio like Myst lost hers. Do you all understand?"

They all nodded slowly.

"Good"

I sank back in my arm chair as Xenon, Emily and Victoria returned to their seats. Veronica remained silent.

"Right then, so Shiro what have you decided?"

"I think that Guy should be allowed to miss out this one, considering it will harm him physically if either Asch or Charlotte get hold of him"

"Fair enough. Guy, give me your back out card please"

Guy sighed in relief and quickly climbed down off the stage. He passed me his back out card and then quickly walked back to his seat. Asch wiped his forehead in relief. Anise quickly dashed on with Jade close behind. They had both changed now. Jade was wearing a dark brown waistcoat that had a cape bit split into four at the end attached to the back at the bottom of the waistcoat. He also wore a white shirt with dark brown trousers and matching coloured boots. Anise was wearing a dark blue top with a light blue jacket over it and light blue shorts with white markings on them. She also wore blue and light blue boots.

"Wait, what did we miss?" Anise questioned, eagerly.

"Nothing too exciting Anise" I replied calmly. "Luke and Tear, you two can go change now"

Nodding, both Luke and Tear quickly walked off stage.

"Right then, so next dare is for Anise. You have to hit Asch on the head with Tokunaga"

Anise grinned evilly and kneeled on her chair. Asch's eyes widened when he was smacked hard on the top of his head. Charlotte got hit during the process too, and ended up on the floor in front of the seats. She stood up and frowned at Anise.

"Hey, watch it brat!"

Anise smiled triumphantly as she sat back down on her seat.

"That's what happens when you insult the hosts!"

Xenon and Emily smirked while Victoria giggled behind the camera. It seems they got justice after all!

"Luke can't do his dare since he is already dressing up as someone. So we shall move onto Natalia's dare. You have to kiss Asch on the lips for one minute"

Natalia's face went a bright red. Asch's eyes widened.

"You what?"

"I'm not repeating myself"

"I think a minute is a bit too harsh…" Veronica commented. "What if it was changed to a few seconds?"

"Veronica does have a point" Vikki added.

I thought about it.

"Yeah, I do think that making the contestants kiss each other for a minute is harsh… Fine, you only have to kiss for a few seconds"

Asch stood up.

"Hell no, I wouldn't even do it for a few seconds!"

I smirked and pointed towards the Pit of Doom.

"You know, those Heartless look very hungry right now. A heart like yours would just suit their appe-"

"Alright, alright, I'll do it!"

"I'm glad you are"

Asch growled at me in response. Natalia and Asch slowly stood up and met each other in the middle of the stage. They both closed their eyes and quickly leaned forward. Their lips touched. Guy gasped, almost falling out of his seat. Anise didn't know how to react. Jade was smirking. The rest of us just sat there in shock. After the few seconds had finished, Asch and Natalia quickly hurried back to their seats. Their faces were both a bright red. Xenon smirked.

"It's a shame we couldn't air this episode on Valentine's Day. That would have made them even more embarrassed to kiss!"

Asch growled at Xenon's remark. Luke and Tear slowly walked back on stage. Luke was wearing black sleeves with a blue top that only went up to his arm pit. He was wearing a black scarf, black trousers with yellow stripes and black boots with yellow stripes on them too. Tear was wearing a white long sleeved top, a brown short skirt, a pair of black tights with rips in the side of them that went halfway down her thigh and knee high brown boots.

"Alright Guy, you're the last one. Go off and get changed quickly"

Guy nodded and slowly stood up. He quickly walked off stage.

"Right then, so next dare is for Jade. You have to smack both Luke and Asch"

Asch and Luke's eyes widened simultaneously.

"Oh no…"

Luke immediately leapt out of his seat and attempted to run away; however, Veronica had been quick to block him off with her Keyblade. She smirked.

"There is no way you're backing out of this dare!"

When Luke turned to run the other way, it was too late. Jade was already behind him. He smacked Luke in the side of the face and watched with a smirk as he fell to the floor. Asch on the other hand had been intercepted by an angry looking Tyga. He slowly backed away.

"Nice dog, please stay there. Don't kill me"

Jade took Asch by surprise and smacked him hard in the back of the head. Asch growled in pain, holding the back of his head with both his hands.

"Damn you, Necromancer!"

Jade smirked in response and calmly returned to his seat. Vikki slowly leaned in towards me.

"Are you sure Veronica isn't related to Xenon in any way possible?"

I sighed heavily.

"Yes, I'm sure. I tend to give any characters I come up with that are evil an attitude. That's why Veronica and Xenon are alike. Do you both understand now?"

Emily and Victoria nodded.

"Although it seems today that Xenon is actually behaving for once…"

Xenon remained silent.

"Right then, Mieu you have the final dare. Could you come here please?"

Mieu slowly flew over to me as I whispered to him his dare and told him the lyrics to the song. He nodded happily.

"Ok!"

Mieu started flying around the chairs slowly and started singing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooooooorld, life in plastic, it's fantastic-"

As Mieu continued singing, everyone else was cringing. Luke and Asch sat there with their hands covering their ears. Natalia and Tear were holding both their hands to the sides of their heads. Anise was cringing and as for Jade, well he remained silent. Xenon had creased over with laughter, as had Veronica. Emily and Victoria however didn't find it amusing. They looked annoyed.

"Why did they choose this song?" Emily questioned, annoyed.

I shrugged.

"I understand how you feel Emily; however, I don't pick the dares. The viewers do…"

Charlotte frowned.

"Seriously, shut up you little fluffball!"

Mieu finally stopped singing and sat down, pleased with himself. Luke finally sighed in relief.

"Please, for the love of Lorelei, don't ever sing that song again"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. I turned to Shiro.

"So Shiro, since you are a guest on our show, I will allow you to read out your truths and dares to the cast"

Shiro smiled and nodded. She pulled out her letter and began to read it.

"I'll start with the truths first. The first one is for Xenon. What is your favourite method of annoying someone?"

Xenon rubbed his chin in thought.

"I can name quite a few" Emily shuddered. "The main one he uses is name calling"

"Yeah, but it's not my favourite!" Xenon protested. "I'd have to say pranking people. Their reactions are hilarious!"

Emily, Victoria and I frowned.

"I had a feeling he was going to say that, since he's pranked all of us on many occasions…" Vikki muttered.

"This next one is for Luke. How was the final slap that you gave Asch at the end of the last episode?"

Luke grinned widely.

"It felt great! After what he did while he was me during that episode, it felt good to get some revenge!"

"You had better watch out when I get my revenge dreck…" Asch snarled.

"This next one is for Tear. Would you like me to give you a cheagle puppet? His name is Vivera"

Tear nodded timidly. She was trying to hide her excitement by the looks of it. Xenon huffed.

"I think we have enough OCs on this show already…"

"Oh come on, if Tear wants a pet she can have one. Of course, if it's going to affect Fluffy in anyway then no"

Shiro walked over to Tear and passed her a white fluffy furred cheagle with brown eyes. He was wearing a red bracelet. Tear stared mesmerised at the little cheagle. Charlotte sighed annoyed.

"How many cheagles are going to be on here?"

"And the final truth is for Kagami. Did you enjoy the cookies that Luke, my demon-puppy-mutant made you?"

I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, they were actually quite nice; although a certain someone decided to pinch one of them when I wasn't looking…"

I frowned towards Emily who chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I was hungry!"

Guy finally walked back onto the stage. He was wearing a sleeveless purple top with long purple sleeves and a pointed purple cloak. He wore light purple gloves with dark purple trousers and a light purple belt across his middle. He wore black and white boots with small light purple belts around his ankles.

"Guy, where the hell have you been?" Tear questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you've missed most of the events already!" Anise cried.

Guy slowly sat down in his chair.

"I struggled to get the costume on. I have a feeling it may take me a while to get it off as well…"

"Ok then, so Shiro, would you like to move onto the dares?"

Shiro nodded.

"Asch, could you come here please?"

Asch sighed heavily and walked slowly over to Shiro. She whispered to him his dare. Asch's eyes widened.

"No way, I am not saying that!"

"Ahem!"

Asch turned towards Veronica and Xenon who were pointing towards the Pit of Doom and mouthing "Hungry Heartless". Asch glared at them for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm gonna get back at you morons!"

"Whatever redhead…" Veronica replied, rolling her eyes.

"Wow. Those two are so influential together" Emily laughed.

Asch returned to his seat and took in a deep breath. Everyone was staring at him eagerly, waiting for what he had to say.

"Dreck, I don't really hate you…"

He mumbled it.

"Sorry Asch, what was that?" Victoria teased.

"Yeah, we kinda didn't hear you over here…" Shiro added, smirking.

Asch sent them death glares.

"I said: I don't really hate the dreck…"

It was still quite quiet; however, it's obvious people had heard him. Anise and Tear were giggling amongst themselves, while Jade just smirked.

"Say it louder Asch or it's the Pit of Doom for you!" Xenon taunted.

"I SAID: I DON'T REALLY HATE THE DRECK, OK?"

Everyone stared at him wide eyed. I coughed nervously to break the silence.

"Right, so what was that dare?"

Shiro smirked.

"He had to say that he didn't really hate Luke"

The contestants all burst out laughing, well except Asch of course.

"Ok, so the next one isn't really a dare. I brought along a plate of chocolate cookies for Emily"

Emily smiled.

"Aw, thanks. I'll eat them after the show. I'm not really hungry right now"

"You're never hungry" I countered.

"You are never hungry either!"

"Actually, I'm the complete opposite to you when it comes to food"

Emily stuck out her tongue playfully. Shiro nodded in approval.

"Luke, you have the next dare. You have to take Mieu and let him breathe fire in Asch's face"

Without another word, Luke grabbed Mieu and stormed over to Asch. He placed Mieu in front of Asch's face.

"Mieu, breathe fire!"

Mieu let out a large burst of fire as Asch cried out in agony. Veronica attacked Asch with the fire extinguisher afterwards, leaving Asch covered in white foam. She smirked. Asch was fuming.

"Oh and Asch, you can't attack Luke"

This made Asch go redder. Xenon laughed.

"For Anise, instead of a dare I am giving you a free trip to a spa"

Anise jumped up and down in her chair happily.

"And final dare is for Jade. You have to watch a few episodes of a cast show called "Deutschland sucht den Superstar"."

"Emily, could you take Jade to the viewing room please?"

Emily nodded. She slowly led Jade off stage.

"Thank you for that Shiro! Alright then, the next dare letter is from Lil'MissEya. Hi!"

* * *

After I finished reading it, Xenon was trying to hold back his laughter.

"This is going to be very amusing!"

"For this letter, we are going to do a swap over. We are going to do the dares first and then the truths afterwards. So the first dare is for Anise. You have to sit there for thirty minutes without moving, unless you have a dare"

Anise frowned and managed to keep herself still. She obviously didn't want to do the dare…

"Next dare is for Tear. You can choose either Asch or Luke for this dare. You have to push one of them onto the floor and sit on them"

As Tear was deciding between Asch and Luke, Emily had quickly dashed over to Luke and whispered to him his dare. Luke nodded.

"I'll try, but I'm not a good actor…"

Tear finally picked her target. Without warning, she summoned her staff and knocked Asch off his chair and onto the floor roughly. He lay on his back groaning as Tear sat down on him and folded her arms. Everyone stared at her confused.

"I'm getting revenge for Luke"

Luke sighed in relief.

"Guess that means I don't have to do my dare then! And thanks Tear!"

Tear nodded stiffly in response.

"Well, that was an unexpected decision!" Veronica laughed.

Asch growled.

"You know what? I've had enough of this! I'm sleeping!"

Asch closed his eyes and began to snore. Everyone stared at him surprised.

"Ok then… Next dare is for-"

My eyes widened.

"Xenon, this is what happens when you open your big mouth and start laughing. It's come back to bite you. And not just you, but the rest of the hosts as well"

All four of my OCs gathered around my chair and read the dare. Emily face palmed her forehead.

"I warned you Xenon. I warned you"

Vikki and Veronica were giving Xenon death glares. Xenon chuckled nervously.

"What? How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?"

I carefully stood up from my chair.

"Xenon, go and get the pink paint"

They all stared at me confused.

"But it says to dye his hair pink" Veronica replied.

"Sadly we don't have time for that. We'll just have to dip his hair in pink paint instead"

Xenon quickly dashed off. The contestants looked at me confused.

"Whose hair are you painting pink?" Natalia asked, curiously.

"We have to dye Asch's hair pink"

Luke and Anise were trying to keep their laughter under control so that they didn't wake Asch, who was still sleeping on the floor. Tear had returned to her seat.

"But you guys are the hosts!" Anise cried. "You guys shouldn't have to do dares!"

"We've been given the choice" Vikki replied calmly. "Although, we've decided to do it mainly because we want to get payback on him"

Xenon finally came back with the pink paint. We all approached Asch silently. Emily and I held down Asch's legs, while Veronica and Vikki held down his arms. Smirking, Xenon carefully lifted his head up and placed his head inside the paint pot. The contestants were trying to hold back their laughter as Xenon finally finished. We quickly dashed back to our seats (with Xenon hiding the paint pot behind my arm chair) as Asch slowly started to wake up. Shiro couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Everyone else couldn't either. We all burst out laughing. Asch frowned.

"What's so funny?"

Xenon calmly stood up and passed Asch a hand mirror. His eyes widened at his now pink hair. His face went red with anger.

"Who did this to me?"

He glanced towards me and my four OCs. We all waved patronisingly at him, smirking.

"You five did this?"

"Maybe we did, and maybe we didn't. It depends on how you look at it" I replied.

Asch sat back down in his seat with his arms folded angrily.

"Anyway, let's move on. So the next dare is for Asch. Now it's your turn to dance to Gangnam style!"

Asch frowned.

"What's Gangnam Style?"

"Oh, can I show him?" Charlotte asked, eagerly.

I nodded. I found the video on my laptop and carefully passed the laptop to Charlotte as she flew over.

"Could you take Asch backstage so he can practice before the end of the show? That's when we'll watch it. So you have to watch the video and then copy the dance, ok Asch?"

Asch sighed heavily, but nodded stiffly. He quietly followed Charlotte offstage.

"The final dare is for Guy. You have to watch another documentary without falling asleep this time. That means we're going to have to get Jade out of the viewing room. Emily, could you please take Guy to the viewing room and play "Meerkat Manor"?"

Emily nodded. Guy quickly followed her offstage.

"So, while we wait for Jade to return, we'll move onto the truths. ASCH!"

Asch popped his head around the curtain annoyed.

"What?"

"You have a truth. Were Luke's clothes comfortable when you swapped last episode?"

Asch grunted and ducked back behind the curtain.

"I'm gonna take that as a no…" Vikki commented quietly.

"And final truth is for Luke. Were Asch's clothes comfortable?"

Luke shook his head stubbornly.

"Hell no, they were tight! How the hell does he wear that?"

I shrugged.

"No idea"

Jade came strolling back on stage with Emily in tow.

"So, how did you find it?" Shiro asked, curiously.

Jade sat down.

"One word: Terrible"

"Right then, let's move onto the next dare letter! This one is from Blaze the fire dragon demon"

* * *

After reading the letter, I laughed.

"Well, this is going to be good. Asch, get here!"

Asch poked his head behind the curtain again.

"What?"

"You have a truth. How did you hire the Dark Wings?"

Asch shrugged.

"No idea. I guess I just came across them one day while walking around Kimlasca. They were looking for work, so I gave them a job. No big deal really"

Asch then popped back behind the curtain.

"Ok then, so Jade, what is the strangest dream you have had in your life?"

Jade frowned at the question.

"Hm, the strangest dream eh? Let me see… I think it had to have been the dream where I found one of Emperor Peony's Rappigs under Guy's bed, eating a pair of his boxers"

"Er, Jade that wasn't a dream. That did actually happen" Anise replied. "I remember you telling me about it"

Jade smirked.

"Exactly, I dreamt it and it happened"

Everyone frowned at Jade.

"Why would he be dreaming about things like that?" Veronica muttered.

"Final truth is for Anise. What fear keeps you up at night?"

Anise swung her legs back and forth in thought for a moment before her cheeks went a bit red.

"Erm, I'd have to say the dark. Yeah, I'm scared of the dark…"

"Trust me. You're not alone" Emily assured. "Vikki is too"

Vikki narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! You know, that isn't my fault! And besides, so are you and Kagami!"

I laughed.

"Yeah, we're three years older than you both and yet we still don't like the dark. I think that's because I watch too many horror games! Anyway, let's move along. So first dare is for Jade, you have to go in the Pit of Doom; however, I'm changing it from 1 hour to the rest of the episode. That makes it fair, right?"

Jade nodded in agreement. He slowly walked to the trap door. I pushed the button, and everyone watched nervously as Jade plummeted straight to the bottom.

"I wish him luck in taking out those Heartless" Xenon gulped.

"Next dare is for Asch; however he isn't here at the moment, so he can't do it. What a shame, it was going to be hilarious as well! Alright then, final dare is for everyone. We have to do a slow dance blindfolded. Oh great…"

"Hey, at least they didn't say we had to kiss anyone blindfolded!" Emily retaliated. "I mean, you saw the results of that on Myst's truth or dare show, right?"

I shuddered.

"Yeah, but most of the contestants cheated! Right, let's see how many people we have that can do it"

I counted around everyone individually.

"Ah, it seems we can't do it. We are on an odd number since Jade has to stay in the Pit of Doom, Guy is watching that documentary and Asch is off practicing for the Gangnam Style dare. So, I'm afraid we can't do that dare"

I took out the next letter as I heard some of the contestants sigh in relief.

"Right then, next letter is from Zaviour"

"Wait, there are more dares?" Tear cried. "What happened to only doing five?"

"Kagami didn't update the Author Notes section on time, so one person sent it in before she updated" Xenon explained. "But then another user randomly sent one a couple of days after the warning was in place"

"Yeah, so the first dare letter getting through was partly my fault; however, please remember to check the Author Notes section of the last chapter to make sure I haven't put a warning there"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, Veronica shook her head.

"This letter appears to be full of Yaoi and Yuri!"

Luke, Tear, Anise and Natalia gulped loudly.

"Since there are no truths we will move straight to the dares. Asch isn't here so the first one can't be done. So Natalia, you apparently have to hit on Anise…"

Natalia and Anise frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Anise asked.

Xenon laughed.

"Ha, Natalia has to flirt with Anise!"

Natalia paled.

"Oh my…"

I noticed Shiro was peeking behind the curtain backstage.

"I think Natalia should miss that dare. Asch has gone a bit red from anger"

"I HAVE NOT!" Asch screamed from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, Asch could end up hurting someone. Plus, I'm not exactly sure if I get what the person is saying. So we'll skip that dare for now"

Natalia sighed in relief.

"The third dare is for Asch and Tear. Apparently I have to send you both over to Zaviour's house after the show is over. Fair enough, but I'm sending Veronica with you so she can tell me what happened and as an escort"

Tear nodded.

"I'll tell Asch before he does his "Word to the Audience". So Tear, you have the next dare. You have to tell us your feelings about Luke, Asch, Van and Yulia"

Tear blushed red at the mention of Luke's name. She likes him! I don't care if she denies it!

"Well, Luke and I are really good friends-"

"Liar!" Xenon interrupted. "We know you like him Tear!"

Tear narrowed her eyes, causing her cheeks to go redder.

"As I was saying, Luke and I are really good friends, I have nothing to say about Asch whatsoever, Van and I are on awkward terms after the incident with Auldrant being destroyed, and I have nothing to say about Yulia either. I have never known Yulia really well"

"Alright then, so final dare is for Mieu. Mieu, could you come here please?"

I was trying to hold back my laughter as Mieu slowly flew over to my chair. I whispered to him his dare. He nodded before flying back towards the Abyss team.

"Hey, are you all still virgins?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of the word "virgin". Natalia, Tear and Luke all blushed. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Me, my four OCs and Shiro all ended up on the floor creased over with laughter.

"Oh my god, did you all see your faces?" Xenon choked.

"No one would have suspected Mieu to say that!" Vikki laughed.

"Why did Mieu even ask that?" Luke questioned.

I slowly sat up and wiped a tear from my eye.

"It's because that was his dare. He was dared to ask if you all were still virgins. I'm surprised some of you blushed!"

"Well, it was an embarrassing question" Natalia protested. "Why would we even share that information here?"

"So you're denying it?"

Natalia went redder and frowned.

"Of course I'm not denying it!"

I raised my hands defensively.

"Don't worry! I was joking!"

Everyone slowly got up off the floor as I returned to my arm chair.

"So are you all still virgins?"

They all nodded stiffly.

"Fair enough. Alright then, the final dare letter is from xXCode AngelXx! Man, it's been a while since we've had a dare letter come from this user!"

* * *

After reading it, Emily chuckled behind me.

"Some of these dares are hilarious, and yet we can't do them since people aren't here! What a shame!"

"We'll move straight to the dares since there are no truths. Well, Guy isn't here so we can't do the first dare. Asch isn't available either so we can't do the second one either. And there are more on here that are apparently extra…"

Xenon burst out laughing at the next dare.

"Oh my god, the next dare is for you Kagami! I can't believe you have to do that! He'll kill you!"

"What? What is it?" Anise questioned eagerly.

They all gathered round and read the dare. Anise started rolling on the floor laughing along with Xenon. Everyone else gasped.

"You have to cut off a piece of Asch's hair?" Luke whispered, alarmed.

I nodded. Veronica placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be sure to prepare your funeral in advance"

"Hey, I'm not doing this alone! The dare doesn't say I can't have help!"

Everyone quickly returned to their seats, except Xenon who was still laughing on the ground.

"Xenon, I need you to do me a little favour"

Xenon quickly stood up and smirked.

"What do you need me to do?"

I sighed heavily and placed a hand to my forehead.

"I never thought I'd say this but Xenon, go and fetch the sleeping gas and knock out Asch and Charlotte backstage. And also, fetch me a pair of scissors"

Emily and Vikki's eyes widened as Xenon smirked and dashed off.

"Kagami, are you crazy?" Vikki screeched. "Xenon and sleeping gas don't mix!"

"I have no other choice. At least that way no one back there besides Xenon would have witnessed what I did"

As soon as Xenon came dashing back with the gas masks, sleeping gas canister and a pair of scissors, he passed everyone a gas mask and me the scissors quickly. He then dashed up onto the stage and placed the gas canister behind the curtain. The next thing we all heard was a spraying sound and two loud thuds on the floor. And yes, everyone had put their gas masks on. I quickly dashed up onto the stage and behind the curtain. Asch and Charlotte were both asleep on the floor. As Xenon fanned away most of the sleeping gas so it wouldn't be of any more harm, I quickly cut a large piece of hair off of Asch's head. After waving it quickly in front of the camera, Vikki followed behind me as I went and disposed of it in a nearby bin. Everyone soon removed their gas masks and I returned to my seat, sighing in relief.

"As long as Asch doesn't realise a piece of his hair is missing, then I should be fine. Right, so the next dare is for Mieu. You have to dress up in a cake outfit and dance in front of Asch. Go get changed first and then wait for Asch to wake up before doing anything"

Mieu nodded happily and quickly flew off backstage to look for the costume.

"Next dare is for Natalia. Could you come here please?"

Natalia slowly approached me when Xenon growled angrily. Emily and Veronica started laughing when they saw Nihil was hugging Xenon's leg. Xenon quickly moved away while muttering curses so that Nihil didn't go anywhere near Natalia. Natalia made sure to keep her distance. I whispered into her ear her dare. She sighed heavily but nodded. I smirked.

"Hey, neither of the boys are around to hear you say it anyway! You'll be fine"

She nodded uneasily and returned to seat. She took a deep breath.

"I'M CHEATING ON ASCH WITH GUY!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed as Natalia quickly hid her face in her lap.

"My, I could hear that from all the way down here!" We heard Jade shout up. "I bet that means Guy heard it too!"

Natalia's face went red.

"Jade, stop teasing!" Emily cried back. "You're stuck in a pit full of Heartless right now!"

"No I'm not"

"Wait, what do you mean by that remark?"

Jade remained silent. I peeked over to find that Jade had caused them all to vanish.

"O…K then, next dare is for Tear, which is basically a question. Do you love Luke with all your heart?"

Tear went a bright red as Luke looked at her curiously. She sighed.

"Yes! Yes I do! There! Are you all happy now? Because if you are, I would appreciate it if you all stop asking me the same question!"

Everyone stared at Tear wide eyed.

"She confessed!" Xenon cheered. "She finally confessed!"

Luke blushed a deep crimson as he looked away, smiling a little. He likes her too!

"Well, that was unexpected!" I concluded, laughing. "But anyway, let's continue on! Anise, do you love Ion or Sync?"

Anise's eyes widened.

"What? No! I don't like either of them!"

I turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Well, there's your answer! And that I'm afraid is the final dare since Jade is in the Pit of Doom at the moment! Speaking of which, Jade you can come out now! It's the end of the show!"

Jade carefully climbed up the ladder and quickly strolled to his seat. Emily dashed off to go and retrieve Guy from the viewing room. Mieu came waddling back on wearing a pink cake outfit. Tear had a nosebleed and ended up fainting in her chair. At the same time, we heard groaning coming from backstage.

"Ouch, my head… What just happened?"

The voice sounded like Asch. I indicated for Mieu to go and start his dare. Mieu nodded and quickly flew behind the curtain. We heard Charlotte scoff.

"Mieu, what on earth are you wearing?"

Luke leaned back in his seat and started chuckling.

"Mieu's randomly dancing around in a circle! You should see the look on Asch's face right now!"

We all stood up and looked on to find Mieu spinning around with Asch and Charlotte staring at each other confused. Asch looked up at us and growled.

"What are you lot looking at?"

We all quickly returned to our seats as Asch came storming on with Charlotte carrying the laptop.

"Alright Asch, it's time for your dare. Let's see how well you rehearsed"

Asch frowned as the song came on. You all remember the dance that Luke and Guy did to this song, right? Well Asch was even worse than Luke was. The entire time he kept screwing up or tripping and even failed when it came to the famous dance move of Gangnam Style. Guy had come back during the kafuffle along with Emily, looking slightly sleepy. Asch even messed up the finishing move. We all laughed at him as he stormed back to his seat. I turned to Guy.

"Let me guess. You fell asleep, right?"

Guy nodded tiredly.

"Yeah, but because of the documentary, I ended up having a really odd dream about Meerkats…"

Everyone burst out laughing as I turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Well, that is all we have time for I'm afraid! Thank you to those who have sent in truth/dares this episode!"

I turned towards Shiro.

"And thank you Shiro for being on the show this episode too!"

Shiro smiled in reply. I turned back towards the camera.

"I hope to see you all next time! Bye!"

We all waved at the camera as the screen started to fade out to black.

* * *

**Luke's Word to the Audience**

Luke was smirking at the camera, finally back in his original clothes.

"That was hilarious! Asch got most of the horrid dares and we got to torment him a bit too! Best episode ever!"

Luke held Mieu up to the camera. Little Mieu waved happily.

"And Mieu, you did a really good job with that dance by the way!"

Mieu smiled happily.

"Thanks Master!"

Luke smiled warmly at the camera.

"Please send in more dares like that to Asch! I really want him to suffer!"

* * *

**Tear's Word to the Audience**

Tear held a tissue to her nose, trying to clean it up from the nosebleed she recently had. She frowned at the camera.

"No, I am not going to discuss about my confession"

She blew her nose and narrowed her eyes at the camera.

"I honestly hope none of you are smirking at me right now"

Tear took her staff and pointed it threateningly at the camera.

"I mean it!"

Tear swiped her staff at the camera and knocked it to the floor. Her eyes widened when she realised what she did.

"Oops…"

The camera screen had blacked out. All you could hear were voices.

"Tear, what did you do?"

That was Kagami's voice. Tear chuckled nervously.

"Erm, I accidently broke the camera?"

Kagami sighed.

"Since we can't do the rest of the "Word to the Audience's" until we get a new camera, you and Asch should hurry to Zaviour's house now. They've given me the address"

Footsteps retreating could be heard running away from the booth. Kagami sighed heavily.

"We need smash proof cameras. Why can't they invent them along with smash proof phones?"

* * *

**Thank you to those who have sent in truth/dares this chapter/episode. Please continue to vote on my poll on my profile for the next contestant to appear in Chapter 12. I have added new options to the list. Until next time, goodbye. **

**UPDATE: DON'T SEND IN ANYMORE TRUTHS OR DARE LETTERS! **


	9. Chapter 9: Paranoid

**I am so sorry for being late with updating again! *bows* It seems fate is too cruel to me lately... I have reasons why I haven't updated as fast as I would have liked. **

**Firstly, when I first started writing this chapter I thought my recent life problem had died down. I was wrong. Just after I finished writing the dares for the first truth or dare letter, an accusation involving my recent life problem surfaced. I was left in a very foul mood after it was sorted out, despite the fact it had been resolved very quickly, and didn't have the heart to finish writing this for a week. Eventually I started writing it bit by bit again, but still I didn't have the heart to write it.**

**It wasn't until I got an anonymous review from a flame reviewer who goes by the name of Anon, that I was given the strength to actually write this chapter for those who like this story. Because you see Anon, I don't care whether you like this story or not. Even if at least one person was reading this story, I would still dedicate myself to writing to the best of my ability for that person alone. It just shows how dedicated I am to things.**

**Oh, and to the person who asked why I called this fanfiction "Tales of the Abyss - Truth or Dare Show", it didn't sound right just calling it "Truth or Dare show". That's just my opinion. You might see it differently, which is fine.**

**I apologise for the long intro. Please enjoy the latest chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Paranoid

**Third person POV**

Emily was pacing back and forth frantically in front of Kagami's arm chair. Xenon had his hand to his forehead, Vikki was following Emily back and forth with the camera and Veronica was seething. All the contestants were watching the four confused.

"Where on earth is Kagami?" Luke questioned.

"I know. It isn't like her to be so tardy…" Natalia added, worried.

Xenon growled.

"I swear, if it has anything to do with _them_…"

"So you wanna kill them too?" Veronica asked.

Xenon nodded stiffly. Veronica laughed.

"Who are you talking about exactly?" Jade inquired.

"It's not our place to say I'm afraid" Emily replied quietly. "But if it is them, I don't care what Kagami says!"

"I'm with you on that Em!" Xenon grumbled.

"It has to be them! I've seen how quiet and distant she's been over the last week!" Veronica cried angrily.

"Guys, Kagami isn't right in the head when she's around them" Vikki sighed. "It's all due to paranoia. I don't think she really wants that to happen"

"Vikki has a point" Emily agreed.

Xenon growled.

"Well I at least hope she is alright and that isn't the problem…"

Suddenly Vikki jumped back surprised and pointed the camera to two figures walking onstage from the left. It was Kagami and a young girl who was about 3 inches taller than her. She had sapphire blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She was wearing a pink dress that went down to the top of her knees, a black leather jacket that was unzipped, thick white leggings and grey boots.

"Hey, here she is!"

* * *

**First Person POV**

As soon as I walked out on stage with our new guest for this episode, I was tackled into a hug by Xenon. I frowned. Why's Xenon hugging me?

"Whoa, what did I miss?"

Xenon slowly backed away and scowled.

"You've had us all worried Kagami!"

"Yeah, where the hell were you?" Veronica questioned. "Was it them again?"

I raised my hand up.

"I will tell all in a minute"

I turned towards the camera and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show, with your host me, Kagaminelover657! Today we have a special guest on our show. Please welcome Animegirlluver's OC, Maria Curtiss!"

Maria waved happily towards the camera. Vikki frowned.

"Wait, Kagami how old is Maria?"

"12"

"What? I'm a year older, and yet she's taller than me? That's not fair!"

"Ha, that just proves you really are a midget!"

Vikki growled at Charlotte, who had been locked up inside a small cage beside Asch's chair. I sighed.

"Charlotte, please don't start. You're lucky I didn't decide to duct tape your mouth shut as well"

Charlotte frowned at me.

"Anyway Maria, you may go take a seat beside Jade"

Maria nodded, and sat down on an extra chair that had been pulled up next to Jade. I sat down in my arm chair. Emily folded her arms.

"Alright Kagami, what took you so long?"

"Well, I had to obviously go and get Maria from the main reception area. That was all"

"You're lying!" Xenon cried. "Kagami, something has been bothering you! What is it? Is it them again?"

I sighed heavily.

"_They_ are one reason why I appear to be so paranoid lately; however, the second thing is the new game that I got recently"

Emily face palmed her forehead.

"You mean "Haunting Ground"?"

I nodded. Vikki sighed heavily.

"Kagami, why did you want the game in the first place if it scares you?"

"It doesn't scare me! It's just making me jumpy! That's all!"

"What's "Haunting Ground"?" Guy asked, curiously.

"It's a horror game for the Playstation 2. It's about a young girl called Fiona who wakes up inside an animal cage in some creepy castle. She remembers she was in some kind of car accident, but doesn't know why she was there and who she was with. The aim of the game is to try to help her escape. At the moment, I am not progressing very well…"

"If we got dared to go into some haunted house, I'd actually rather go in there than anywhere else!" Xenon laughed. "That castle is less creepy"

"Yeah, I agree. Oh and also I ordered the new camera, and this time it's smash proof!"

"Why did you order a new camera?" Natalia asked, curiously.

"Because a certain someone broke the camera for the "Word to the Audience's" last episode…"

Tear scratched the back of her head nervously, going pink around her cheeks.

"So for now, we can't do the "Word to the Audience". Oh and Veronica, how did Asch and Tear get on at Zaviour's house?"

Veronica sighed heavily.

"They didn't once stop arguing"

I raised my hands.

"Fair enough, I won't question it any further!"

I finally took the letters off the arm of the chair.

"Alright, let's stop chatting now and get on with the truth and dares. So our first letter is from Animegirlluver. Hello!"

* * *

Once I had finished reading the letter, I sighed.

"My god, this is going to be interesting! Alright then, so Asch you get the first truth. What are your feelings for Natalia?"

Asch frowned.

"Why won't they give up with these questions already?"

I shrugged.

"Just answer the question, please"

Asch huffed and sat back against the chair with his arms folded.

"No comment"

I sighed heavily.

"Fine. Final truth is for Jade. Do you love Nephrey? As in sibling love"

Jade nodded stiffly.

"Of course I do. She is my younger sister after all. Even if it didn't seem like I do, I do care about her"

Everyone smiled warmly at Jade.

"Aw…"

Asch rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's get to the dares then! The first dare is for Tear and Asch… Oh dear. You two have to kiss"

Asch frowned while Tear's eyes widened.

"Hell no, we are not kissing!" Asch cried. "I don't care about that Pit of Doom! I'd rather go in there than do the dare!"

Luke stood up angrily.

"There is no way I'm letting him kiss Tear!"

Veronica smirked.

"Oh good, loverboy has finally admitted it too!"

Luke frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Xenon chuckled.

"You should know. I can see why people are pairing Tear and Asch together! They are trying to get Luke to confess!"

Luke blushed immediately and quickly sat down.

"No, it's not that! It's just- er… Tear doesn't like Asch. Why should she have to kiss someone who she doesn't like?"

Everyone stared at Luke surprised. I coughed nervously.

"I can see your point Luke; however, they either have to do the dare or go in the Pit of Doom. Those are the rules"

Luke sighed heavily and nodded.

"So, what's it going to be guys?"

Tear and Asch exchanged awkward glances, before they both slowly got up and walked towards the Pit of Doom. They stood on the trap door.

"Alright, well we'll go through the rest of the dares first in case someone else decides to ditch"

"Wait Kagami, most of the dares are for Asch!" Emily laughed.

I glanced at the letter and laughed.

"Oh so they are! Alright Asch, I'll make you a deal. If you do at least one of your dares on here, then you and Tear don't have to go in the Pit of Doom"

Asch nodded satisfied.

"So, you either have to bake everyone cookies, sing the happy face song, or let Maria kiss you on the cheek"

Asch frowned.

"What's the Happy Face song?"

I looked around at my OCs. Xenon frowned.

"Hey, don't expect us to know what it is Kagami!"

"Hang on, I'll check my laptop"

I tried to search it on my laptop; however nothing was coming up on Youtube.

"The only thing I found close enough to the Happy Face song was the Awesome Face song… Let's see what this is"

We all sat there and listened to it. After it had finished, everyone had sweat-dropped.

"What on earth was that?" Anise questioned.

Jade re-adjusted his glasses.

"I believe that aside from a few English words, the song was possibly being sung in Spanish"

"I guess he can't do that one then!" Guy laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he can't… That one is ruled out then!"

Asch grumbled and started walking off stage.

"Fine, I'll go and make people cookies. I'm not letting Maria kiss me on the cheek though"

Maria folded her arms stubbornly. Tear quickly returned to her seat.

"Alright then, Jade you have to watch episodes 1-10 of the Tales of the Abyss anime. Emily could you take him to the viewing room"

Emily nodded. She quickly led Jade away.

"Tear, you get a pink cheagle called Lily. We'll have her sent to your room. And final dare is for Luke. You get to slap Asch ten times"

Luke quickly dashed off without another word. I laughed.

"I can see that not ending well…"

I took out the next letter.

"The next one is from TsubasaBlack a.k.a. Shiro. It seems someone enjoyed their time on the show last week!"

* * *

After reading through the letter I smiled widely towards the camera.

"Aw, thanks! I'm glad you think that! And yes, we will invite you again soon. Oh and Xenon, Nihil has developed a crush on you… I think anyway…"

Xenon went red from embarrassment. Vikki and Veronica peeked over at the letter. They both burst out laughing. Xenon growled.

"It's not funny!"

"For us it is!" Vikki choked.

Xenon grunted. Luke suddenly came dashing back in with Tyga carrying a plate of cookies in her mouth. She gently placed them in front of my chair. Luke quickly sat down in his seat, smirking. Asch slowly walked onto the stage with his face red with anger.

"Asch, it was Luke's dare" I explained as Asch slowly walked to his seat, giving Luke dagger eyes.

"By the way, that dog stole my cookies" Asch muttered.

I watched Tyga sniff them curiously. She growled at them. Xenon burst out laughing.

"Well, it seems Tyga just proved those cookies are probably poisoned!"

I frowned.

"I'm glad no one is going to eat them then! Ok, so let's get onto the truths. Asch, how did it feel to dance Gangnam Style?"

Asch growled.

"Don't ever speak of that again"

I raised my hands defensively.

"Ok, sheesh. Also you have a dare. You have permission to slap one person in this room"

Asch had an evil grin and slowly turned towards Luke. Luke yelped and quickly dashed offstage. Asch followed close behind. I cringed.

"He's gonna leave a mark… Next truth is for me?! Wow. It says: How can you manage this show like you do? Ah, that's easy. That's what I have my OCs for!"

I indicated to the four behind me.

"I plan everything, and these do the preparing for me. That's why I haven't been killed by the Liger!"

I glanced at the last truth.

"Last one is for Emily. Did you like the cookies you were given?"

Emily nodded.

"Yep, they were actually quite good! And I managed to eat all of them without anyone stealing them!"

I frowned.

"Yeah, lucky you… Alright then-"

"Ouch!"

Luke suddenly came running on, holding his left cheek. He quickly sat down in his chair. Asch walked on grinning evilly and carefully sat down. Anise was in stitches while everyone else stared on shocked. I coughed.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the first dare is for Luke. You can do whatever you want to Asch"

Luke smirked. Asch gulped. The two redheads immediately leapt from their seats and dashed offstage. I turned towards Emily with a camera.

"Shiro wants a few pictures, but we'll give her something better: a video. Go record what's happening right now"

Emily quickly dashed off. Jade slowly walked back onstage.

"So, how was it Jade?" Guy asked curiously.

Jade sat down and smiled.

"I never knew I sounded so sarcastic"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Not funny Colonel…" Tear muttered.

"Right, so the next dare is for- Oh god no! Shiro, what have you done?!"

"What's the matter?" Natalia asked, slightly panicked.

I chuckled nervously.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing really! It's just Xenon has been dared to annoy anyone of his choice for whatever they have done! Isn't that hilarious?"

I face palmed.

"Oh what am I saying, that's terrible!"

Vikki's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no!"

Veronica stared at us as if we were crazy. Xenon on the other hand was grinning as bad as the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you two worrying about?" Veronica questioned, shrugging. "I don't see anything wrong with-"

"Hey Veronica!"

Veronica immediately swirled around and ducked when Xenon attempted to throw a pie at her face. She stood back up and smirked.

"Nice try Xenon, I'm not stupid!"

Xenon smirked evilly back and held the pie up to her face. It suddenly exploded, and pie went all over her. She stood there, gaping in shock. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Oh Lorelei…" Anise gasped.

"Erm, Kagami how bad is her anger?" Tear asked, concerned.

After a few minutes had passed, Veronica wiped the pie from her face and smirked.

"Xenon, how fast are you at running?"

Xenon frowned.

"I'm not sure… I don't think I am very fast… Why?"

Veronica summoned her Keyblade.

"Oh good, that means it will be easier for me to wring your neck when you try to get away!"

Xenon cried out and quickly did a runner, with Veronica not far behind. Emily was just coming back with Asch and Luke behind her when those two passed her. Sighing heavily, Emily dashed after the pair with the camera in her hand. Luke and Asch didn't speak to each other as they sat back down; however, I could see Asch had been given a very good beating by Luke. I coughed nervously and continued reading the letter.

"Ok then… Let's move on! The next dare is for everyone! Oh dear, we'll have to wait for-"

I paused as I saw Xenon, Veronica and Emily slowly walking back onstage. Xenon was rubbing his left arm harshly, while Veronica looked slightly mad. Emily nodded to me to indicate she had gotten both things on film. I laughed.

"Oh, never mind! You all came back! And quite quickly at that! So as I was saying, this dare is for all of us. We have to dance the Caramelldansen twice…"

Everyone frowned at me.

"What's that?" Luke questioned, confused.

I placed a hand to my forehead.

"Oh god, I like this song but the dance is just… The Caramelldansen is basically a song by Caramell, but it has a weird dance. I forgot what language the song was in though. Gimme a second, I'll find it on my laptop"

After searching it up, everyone gathered around my laptop and watched the video. After it had finished, everyone was staring at it wide eyed.

"What the heck?" Luke questioned.

I shrugged.

"Well, that's what we have to do guys; although I'll change it to only once. We can't do it twice. It's very tiring, since we're doing the same thing throughout the whole song"

Everyone glanced at each other uneasily. I sighed heavily.

"Alright, those who don't want to do it have to stand on the left side of the stage. Those who want to stand on the other side of the stage. Maria, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, but be wary about one thing. The contestants who don't do it go in the Pit of Doom until we call out the next truths"

Everyone did as I asked. On the left side of the stage there was Xenon, Veronica, Asch, Anise and Jade. On the other side of the stage were Emily, Victoria, Luke, Natalia, Guy and Tear. I glanced towards Anise, Jade and Asch.

"I don't think you guys should be ditching. You haven't done any dares yet, and I'm not allowing you to go in the Pit of Doom to get out of it. Change of plan. You three definitely have to do it!"

Asch and Anise frowned at me annoyed. Jade remained silent. All the contestants, including me, Emily and Victoria, gathered at the front of the stage. Veronica and Xenon set up the music. I sighed heavily.

"Alright guys, let's get this over and done with"

I nodded to Xenon to play the music as we all stood ready to dance. The music started to play. Then at the right moment, we all started dancing to the Caramelldansen. Asch fell over twice during the entire thing. Jade only moved his hands and head from side to side, not his hips. Anise, Natalia and Tear seemed to be getting the hang of it. I was failing miserably, as was Emily and Vikki. And as for Luke and Guy, well they kept bumping into each other. By the time the song had finished, everyone let out a huge breath of relief and returned to their seats. I slumped into my arm chair.

"That is too damn tiring! Alright then, the final dare is for Mieu. Shiro wants to teach you German"

Mieu tilted his head to the side curiously.

"What's a German?"

I coughed nervously, hiding my laughter, and looked at the camera.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. He may end up saying something offensive in your language. You know how naïve little Mieu is. He doesn't understand much!"

I picked up the next letter off the arm.

"Alright then, next truth or dare letter is from Little-Miss-Emma. Well, it seems like Kairi and another OC of hers called Neko are still taking over the dares. Let's see what we've got…"

* * *

After I finished reading it, Xenon frowned.

"Ah, now I see why Charlotte is as she is…"

"What was that blondie?!" Charlotte growled.

Xenon smirked.

"Oh, it's nothing your little ears need to hear!"

Charlotte growled angrily.

"Right then, so since there aren't any truths on here we will skip straight to the dares. Luke, you have to dress up as Dist and act like him for the rest of the episode"

Luke shook his head quickly.

"Hell no, I am not doing that!"

"Then it's the Pit of Doom for you I'm afraid"

Luke sighed and walked over to the trap door, standing on it with his arms folded. I pressed the button and watched Luke fall in. After waiting exactly ten seconds, Luke came dashing back up the ladder screaming and completely soaked. He dashed to his chair shivering as Emily passed him a towel. Everyone stared at him surprised.

"What's wrong Luke?" Guy questioned, concerned.

Luke pointed shakily back towards the pit.

"T-There were fish with pointed teeth! They tried to bite me!"

Veronica smirked.

"Calm down redhead, they are just piranhas"

Luke frowned.

"Piranhas?"

"Yes, that's what they are. They are killer fish"

Luke's eyes widened. I sighed heavily.

"Well done for causing them to panic Veronica…"

Xenon quickly dashed over to Tear and whispered to her the dare she'd been given. Tear nodded stiffly and silently crept behind Luke. She smacked him hard round the back of the head with her staff.

"Payback!"

She quickly dashed back to her seat. Luke rubbed the back of his head vigorously and frowned at her.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"It was her dare" Xenon explained in a monotone voice.

"Right, so next dare is for Guy"

I frowned at the letter.

"Whoa, hold the phone! There appears to have been some misunderstanding here"

"What's the matter?" Guy questioned, nervously.

"Well, you've been dared to apologise to Charlotte because apparently you have said something horrible about her…"

Natalia shook her head.

"What?! That's not true at all! Guy never did anything of the sort!"

I turned towards the camera and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Hey there Neko, if you're watching this there seems to be some misunderstanding. You see, Guy never did anything wrong. Charlotte gave him this dare which she wanted him to do a few episodes back, and threatened to burn his hair off if he didn't do it. She is the one that started all of this in the first place. Guy has nothing to apologise for. I just want to clear that up"

I turned back to Guy.

"Don't worry Guy. You don't have to apologise"

Guy sighed in relief. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Kagami, you are such a spoil sport!"

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fair with things. Guy has nothing to apologise for. You started this mess in the first place. You shouldn't have threatened him. He has a right to choose"

"It's a shame certain people still don't realise that fact, right Kagami?" Emily muttered.

"Guys, let's not mention any more on that matter ok?" Victoria suggested. "It's ruining the mood for the show"

Emily sighed.

"Fine, but _they_ still deserve everything bad that comes in their direction…"

Xenon and Veronica growled in agreement. I remained silent. Veronica slowly walked over to Jade and whispered his dare to him, passing him a bucket of ice cold water. Jade smirked, picked up the bucket and quickly poured it all over Asch. Anise fell off her chair laughing. Luke was wetting himself, along with Xenon. Everyone else just waited patiently for Asch's reaction. Once his shock had worn off, Asch glared at Jade horridly while his teeth were chattering.

"D-D-D-Damn y-you, N-N-Necromancer!"

Veronica passed him a towel and casually walked back over to us, smirking. I picked up the next letter.

"Alright then, the next dare letter is from Lil'MissEya! Hey there!"

* * *

After I finished reading it, Vikki frowned.

"Wow. That was surprisingly short"

"You mean like you?" Charlotte added, slyly.

Asch burst out laughing. Victoria growled, but didn't react. I raised an eyebrow.

"Charlotte, I'm warning you. One more outburst and Xenon will duct tape your mouth shut"

Charlotte shrank back a bit.

"Sorry"

"Thank you. Anyway, we'll have to swap the order around again. So we are doing the dares first. Tear, you have been dared to wear hipster clothing until the end of the show"

Tear frowned.

"What is hipster clothing?"

"It should have a sticky note attached to it on the clothes rack saying "hipster clothing". You should find it ok"

Tear slowly stood up and walked backstage.

"Jade, you have been dared to wear this Pikachu hat for the rest of the episode"

I held up a small yellow woolly Pikachu hat with Pikachu's face on it. Jade slowly got up from his seat and collected it off me. He carefully put it on his head. Everyone stared at him surprised.

"Man, the Necromancer looks weird with that hat on…" Asch commented quietly.

Mieu smiled widely.

"Wow Jade. That's a nice hat"

Jade smiled warmly at Mieu as he carefully sat down.

"Why thank you Mieu!"

"Next dare is for Luke. You have to hug Tear randomly and can't tell her it's your dare"

"How many times do I have to do that?"

"Just the once I think. Speaking of the devil…"

Tear slowly walked back onstage fully changed. She was now wearing a pair of black glasses, a red knit beanie, a red checkered ¾ sleeved shirt, red shorts and black converse. Everyone stared at Tear silently. Tear blushed.

"What? Why's everyone staring at me? Do I look weird?"

"Not at all, in fact it suits you!" Luke remarked.

Everyone then turned to stare at him in surprise. Luke realised what he just said and blushed. Xenon wolf whistled. Luke growled.

"Don't mock me!"

I laughed.

"Oh dear... But anyway, let's move onto the final dare! Everyone has to attempt to doodle a picture of themselves. Oh god"

My OCs all stared at each other with widened eyes.

"I think it's impossible for us to draw ourselves!" Emily laughed.

"Well, for a laugh, I'm gonna have a go!" Xenon smirked. "I bet I'll do better than all of you!"

We rolled our eyes as I handed out the drawing pads and pencils to the contestants and my OCs. I noticed Asch had pulled out a small hand mirror.

"Asch, put the mirror away! No cheating!"

Asch frowned and tossed it to one side (And no, it didn't smash to those of you who are superstitious!). Everyone immediately started doodling themselves. After a few minutes passed, Asch gave up with his drawing. Anise glanced over his shoulder to look at it, and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Asch, your doodle looks ridiculous!"

Asch went red from embarrassment. Xenon snatched it off his lap and brought it over to us to look at. The other contestants gathered around too to look. We all burst out laughing. Asch had drawn a stick version of himself. Asch rolled his eyes.

"I couldn't be bothered to do the dare, ok?"

We lay everyone else's out across the floor to have a better look. Mieu had drawn squiggles all over his. Guy had done alright with his. Luke had messed his up! It didn't even look like him. Tear's and Natalia's drawings were very close to their looks. Anise did ok with hers. Jade had gone and drew a picture of a very distressed looking Asch (Which I thought was very clever!) instead of himself. I sighed.

"Jade, why didn't you draw yourself?"

"I was just warming up"

Everyone sighed heavily. Maria had done a good job with hers. Charlotte had done the same as Mieu since she couldn't hold a pencil properly. Xenon had drawn a skull instead of himself. Veronica had drawn a picture of- someone (not gonna mention who!) being knocked down by her Keyblade. I frowned at her. She raised her hands defensively.

"Hey, it's your fault for basing me off this person!"

Victoria had drawn herself perfectly. And Emily and I failed with our drawings. I sat down in my chair and admired the different drawings.

"Well, we have an interesting collection of drawings here! Very good attempts though guys!"

Everyone returned to their seats.

"Time to move onto the truths. Tear, you have two. First one, do you think the clothes you are wearing now are comfortable?"

Tear looked down at herself curiously.

"Well, I guess so... But it does feel weird. Especially the glasses"

"And second one, Lil'MissEya said she's smirking at you. What are you going to do?"

Tear frowned.

"Is this because I confessed my feelings about Luke?"

I nodded. Tear quickly grabbed one of her knives and threw it towards the camera. Victoria squealed and quickly ducked. I raised my hands.

"No violence please Tear"

Tear muttered an apology.

"Next truth is for Mieu. Do you feel loved?"

Mieu nodded happily and grinned.

"Yep!"

"Aw, that's good! Final truth is for Guy. Do you think you'll be able to get over your phobia in the future?"

Guy put a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"I hope so. I feel like I'm offending girls when I freak out in front of them"

I took out the next letter.

"Alright then, the next letter is from Zaviour! Heya!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, I became very confused.

"Hm, it seems this person is very confused. There's no one called Xion here. This is a Tales of the Abyss ToD, not a Kingdom Hearts one. Unless they are talking about Xenon"

Xenon shrugged.

"In all honesty, I have no idea either"

I sighed.

"Well, we'll just have to miss out those dares then that include "Xion" until we know what they meant. Let's go straight to the dares. The first one is for Asch. You have to play Kingdom Hearts and give your reviews on it"

"Which game though?" Emily asked, curiously.

I shrugged.

"I'm guessing the 1st one!"

Emily took Asch off to the viewing room to do his dare with a copy of Kingdom Hearts on the PS2.

"Right, next dare was for Asch and Tear; however, since Asch isn't here Tear can't do the dare. So we'll move along! Oh dear, I'm not liking this…"

"What? Is there something wrong?" Luke questioned, gulping.

"Well, apparently Natalia and Guy have been dared to go on a date…"

Natalia's eyes widened and a small blush creeped across her face. Guy looked away embarrassed.

"Should they do the dare? I mean, Asch would probably throttle Guy when he returns" Anise pointed out.

"What Asch doesn't know won't hurt him Anise" Emily replied, opening up a portal. "I made arrangements in advance. I suggest you two hurry up and go"

Sighing heavily, the two slowly got out of their seats and walked through the portal.

"Right then, next dare is for Luke. Oh god!"

Xenon burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Luke has to get the same beating as Dist from Jade!"

Luke's eyes widened. Jade re-adjusted his glasses.

"I don't think so. It was very violent. Luke may never recover from it"

I took this into consideration.

"I agree. Alright then, we'll miss that dare out!"

Luke sighed heavily in relief.

"Right there are only certain dares we can do due to the absence of certain people. Anise, could you come here for a second"

Anise quickly leapt off her chair and dashed over to my seat. I whispered to her the dare she was given. Anise smirked evilly and looked around for her target. Her eyes narrowed on Luke. Veronica passed her a plastic bag and whispered something in her ear. Anise nodded stiffly, and slowly walked backstage. She snuck back on by hiding behind people's chairs. Tear spotted her at one point, but said nothing. Anise had already blown up the plastic bag. Without warning, a loud bang was heard. Luke jumped out of his seat in fright and screeched out. Anise rolled around the floor laughing, while clutching her stomach tightly. The sound had even caused Victoria to almost drop the camera. Luke frowned.

"That was not funny Anise!"

Anise sighed heavily and returned to her seat.

"Tear, you have been given Mexican food and Pizza. That has been sent to your room for later. And final dare is for Jade. What is the most important thing to you?"

Jade thought about it for a moment.

"What is important to me is making sure no one repeats my past mistakes"

Everyone stared at Jade, surprised by his response. I nodded in understanding.

"That's fair enough!"

I took the next letter off the arm of the chair.

"Alrighty, this next letter is from pichufan101"

Tear huffed.

"How many more dare letters are there?"

"We passed the limit quite a while ago actually. These are letters which people sent in after I put the warning up. Let me just remind everyone again, and this will be the last time I do so, to check the author notes section on the latest chapter of this fic before sending in letters. And also, if I am running late with updates, please don't keep asking me when I'm going to update. It puts me under pressure and then I rush things, which I don't like to do"

* * *

I read the letter and my eyes immediately widened.

"Why THAT horror film?! Of all the horror films, why this one?!"

At that point, Natalia and Guy returned from their date. Jade smirked.

"Why are you two lovebirds back so early?"

Natalia blushed horridly and frowned; however she let out a small sigh.

"Guy was panicking, so we came back"

Guy scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that Natalia"

Natalia smiled at him warmly.

"It's fine Guy! I know you were trying to put up with it anyway"

The two soon returned to their seats.

"Back on topic!" Luke continued, turning to me. "What are you freaking out about Kagami?"

I stared around at everyone waiting patiently for my reply. I took a deep breath.

"We've all been dared to watch a horror film; however, the horror film has already been picked for us... The horror film we've got to watch is... Sinister!"

Emily's eyes widened. Victoria almost dropped the camera. Xenon was continually shaking his head, and Veronica didn't react at all. In fact, along with all the contestants and Maria, she was confused.

"What is "Sinister"?" Anise asked curiously.

Emily shook her head wildly.

"It's a horrible horror film! Kagami hasn't seen it, but she's heard of it. Her cousin went to watch it the once. It scared the living daylights out of her apparently"

Luke hugged Tear at that point. Tear frowned.

"Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke backed up and laughed nervously.

"Sorry! The idea of watching a horror film like that scares me!"

I stood up from my chair.

"Right, we'll have to do this dare after the show, but I am not chaining anyone to chairs. I won't force anyone in here to watch it. Victoria and Anise can't watch it anyway. They are underage"

Victoria sighed in relief.

"And Emily and I have a phobia of blood. So, I am going to ask everyone right now-"

I was interrupted by Asch walking back in and sitting down in his chair.

"That was the most boring game ever"

Xenon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well you're the most hypocritical person ever, but you don't see me complaining!"

Asch rolled his eyes.

"And yes Kagami I have heard your conversation. Something about watching Sinister, right?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. So as I was saying, if there is anyone in here who has a phobia of blood or is scared stiff when watching films like this, raise your hands now. You guys won't have to watch it"

Tear, Natalia and Luke raised their hands.

"Fine, so the following people are still watching the film: Xenon, Veronica, Guy, Jade and Asch"

Those five people nodded.

"Alright, I'll have Xenon set the film up later"

I looked around the arm chair for anymore letters. I frowned.

"Funny, I could have sworn there was supposed to be one more-"

Two mysterious figures came crashing through the ceiling. Luke cried out in surprise and fell off his chair. One of the figures looked about 5ft and 4inches in height. They had silver eyes and black hair. They were wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans. The other one was about 5ft 5inches in height. They had silver hair and blue eyes. They were wearing a white t-shirt with red jeans. The black haired youth appeared to be a boy, while the other a girl. They remained silent. Immediately my OCs summoned their weapons as the two figures approached me. Even the contestants stood up and summoned their weapons, just in case. The black haired youth handed me a letter. I took it from him cautiously and opened it. I sighed in relief.

"It's alright guys. This letter is for truth and dares!"

Everyone sighed in relief and sat back down.

"And finally, this last letter is from Blaze the fire dragon demon"

* * *

After reading the letter, I was completely shocked.

"Wow. That is a lot of truths and dares!" Emily cried.

"Ah yes, thank you Blaze! They have the camera ready! And they have allowed us to borrow their ToD studio if ours gets destroyed, and have given us their OCs Nightwing and Blackfire to use if people don't do their "Word to the Audience". That's them here!"

I pointed towards them with my hand.

"Thank you kindly!"

"Erm, Kagami it only says Emily and Victoria can control them. Why aren't we allowed?" Xenon asked, curiously.

I scanned the letter again and burst out laughing. Everyone stared at me confused.

"What's so funny Kagami?" Guy asked, curiously.

I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, Blaze has written here that they don't want Xenon and Veronica to control Nightwing and Blackfire, because they don't trust them in case they misuse them for other stuff!"

Emily and Victoria glanced at each other for a brief moment, before they were both on the floor in stitches. Veronica went red with anger, whereas Xenon was gawping. Even the contestants had burst out into cheerful laughter. They both went red with anger and embarrassment. I sighed heavily and read the letter again, frowning.

"It seems Blaze is also a bit confused with how many OCs I have…"

I took the camera off Victoria and turned it around to face her. She frowned.

"Kagami, what are you doing?"

I held my hand up.

"You'll see in a second. Blaze, if you're watching this then I have something I need to tell you. I have four OCs in total. Not five, but four. The OC you see in front of the camera is Victoria. Vikki isn't another character, but that name is in fact Victoria's nickname. Vikki is used as a nickname for Victoria. I'm just letting you know so you understand. Sorry for taking the camera Vikki!"

I carefully passed it back to her and picked up the letter from the arm chair, sighing heavily.

"Right, let's get through these truths then. Be prepared guys, there are a lot of them!"

A loud groan echoed from the contestants.

"The first one is for Anise. Who, according to you, is the most scariest person you know?"

Anise sat there in deep thought.

"Hm, I'm not entirely sure. The only person who I know was scary, even though I didn't know her very well, was that creepy replica of Professor Nebilim!"

Guy shuddered.

"I agree Anise. She was-"

"Mental?" I finished.

Guy nodded stiffly.

"Yes, that sounds about right"

"Right then, the next truth is for Tear! If you woke up one morning and found you were invisible, what is the first thing you would do?"

Tear smirked a little.

"I'd go and hit Luke around the head"

Luke frowned at her.

"Why me?"

"Because you're an idiot and you'd probably think it was a ghost!"

Luke muttered something under his breath in annoyance.

"Anyway… Next truth is for Natalia. If you were marooned on an island with one other person here, who would you want it to be?"

Natalia looked around curiously at the other contestants, lost in thought.

"I'm not sure… Probably Tear, considering she is the only one I wouldn't have the urge to murder"

All the male contestants edged their chairs slightly further away from Natalia. As for Anise, well she just frowned.

"Ok then… So, next truth is for Luke. If you could switch bodies with anyone here, who would it be? And what do you think is their best physical feature?"

Luke scratched the back of his head in thought for a moment.

"I'm not entirely sure… I'd probably want to switch with Guy since I want to know what it's like to be a servant. But I don't think he has a "best" physical feature…"

Guy frowned.

"Thank you for that Luke…"

I coughed nervously.

"Moving on… The next truth is for Jade. You are supposed to tell us about an incident which happened in your past that you regret. Of course you don't need to tell us that since all Tales of the Abyss fans should know of it"

Jade nodded stiffly in agreement.

"Next one is for Guy. What is the weirdest thing you have eaten?"

Guy placed a hand to his chin.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I have in all honesty… Well, besides broccoli. I think that's weird food"

"I agree! Its looks like mini trees, doesn't it? It's weird! And final truth is for Mieu! If you had two wishes, what would you wish for?"

Mieu tilted his head to the side a little, lost in thought.

"Well, I'd probably wish that I never burnt my home down. And…"

Mieu twitched his little ears some more, which caused Tear to faint from cuteness overload, _again_.

"I guess that's it really!"

I nodded.

"Very good wish Mieu. And now we get to move onto the dares!"

I almost jumped up out of my seat at the first dare.

"Yes, we get to do dodgeball! Finally someone dared us to do it!"

Xenon fist pumped the air.

"Hell yes, I love dodgeball!"

The contestants frowned.

"What's dodgeball?" Luke asked curiously.

Xenon smirked and picked up a red dodgeball.

"This!"

He threw it swiftly. It smacked Luke on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Xenon chuckled.

"That's dodgeball Luke! You're supposed to _dodge_ the _ball_ before it hits you!"

Luke growled.

"Not funny Xenon!"

Xenon smirked. I sighed.

"Well unfortunately for you Xenon, we are not playing the game where if you're hit anywhere you're out. It'll be from the waist downwards to make it fair for people"

Xenon pouted.

"Aw…"

"And Mieu can't play. He'd get hurt"

Mieu didn't seem upset by this. I counted the number of people who would be playing. There were 12 people in total. Maria decided to sit out and watch.

"Alright then. Since the contestants haven't played dodgeball before, I'll make the teams fair. I'll be the team captain for one. Xenon, you'll be captain for the other one"

Xenon nodded stiffly.

"Only two OCs can be on either team, again this should make it fair. So go to the person whose team you'd rather be on"

At this the contestants stood up and everyone moved towards either me, or Xenon. The teams were as follows: Team one was me, Emily, Victoria, Tear, Luke and Natalia. Team two was Xenon, Veronica, Asch, Guy, Jade and Anise. Luke frowned annoyed.

"Why am I the only male on a team full of girls?!"

Xenon was snickering.

"We're gonna beat your team Kagami!"

I raised an eyebrow playfully.

"You're looking at someone who has experience with dodgeball. You'll wish you never said that Xenon!"

I led everyone outside onto a netball court we had, and drew a chalk line along the middle. I placed three red balls on the line spaced out equally.

"I'll explain the rules. When Maria blows the whistle, you are to run and try to grab the balls placed on the line. Your aim is to throw the dodgeball so it hits the person below the waist. If you are hit below the waist, you're out. And if a member of the opposing team catches the ball while it is still in the air, you're also out. Understand?"

Everyone nodded stiffly. Mieu and Maria stood on the sidelines with Charlotte watching from her cage.

"Good luck guys!" Mieu cried happily.

"Ready?" Maria shouted. "Three. Two. One…"

She blew the whistle. At the sound, everyone madly dashed forward towards the balls. Xenon already managed to grab one, while Tear and I were quick enough to get the other two. Xenon immediately threw his ball at Luke. Luke quickly ducked and Emily blocked it with her arm from behind. Veronica facepalmed.

"Xenon, you idiot! Now they have all three balls!"

Xenon's team started backing away as far as they could. I decided to aim mine at Jade, who appeared to be very relaxed. He managed to block the ball with his hand; however it hit Asch on the back of the legs.

"Goddammit!"

Asch was out. Veronica grabbed the ball and waited for one of us to throw another one. Tear aimed for Anise and sadly missed when she ducked. Anise smirked.

"I guess being a kid does have its advantages!"

Guy grabbed the ball after it hit the floor and aimed it at Luke again. Luke quickly ducked. Victoria grabbed it after it bounced up from the floor. Emily finally aimed her dodgeball at Veronica. Veronica ducked swiftly; however it hit Jade on the hip. He never even bothered to move. Jade shrugged.

"Oh dear. It appears I'm out. I guess it's because I'm getting old..."

Everyone frowned as Jade walked off the court. Jade was out. Only four members were left on Xenon's team. I still had all of mine. It continued to go on for slightly longer. Luke and Natalia were focusing on dodging the balls instead of throwing, so it wasn't too hard for Xenon to lob one at Luke. Sadly for Luke, he got hit on the foot.

"Damn it, I'm out!"

Luke stormed off angrily. Luke was now out. Victoria lobbed the ball at Veronica who used her arm to knock it back towards us. In an attempt to try to catch it, Victoria was hit on the hip. She sighed heavily.

"Great, I lost…"

Victoria was out. So our teams were neck and neck. I aimed the ball at Anise and missed when she ducked. She stuck her tongue out.

"Ha, you missed me!"

However the ball smacked off the metal fence behind her and rebounded into the back of her legs. Anise fell forward onto her face and growled.

"Damn it!"

She stormed off the court. Anise was now out. Xenon cleverly rolled the ball along the floor, hitting off Emily and Tear's ankles when they tried to jump over them. They both sighed heavily and left the court. Tear and Emily were both out. Natalia looked at me uneasily.

"So we're the only two left in the game…"

I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry Natalia, we're going to win this! Don't give up yet!"

"But I can't throw! I'm terrible at aiming!"

"Hey, just think of it like you're aiming one of your arrows at an enemy! You never miss the target when you do that!"

I was rubbish at aiming too, so this was going to be tough for us. Guy and Xenon threw two of the balls at the same time towards us. Natalia blocked the ball from hitting her legs with her arms from Xenon while I caught the ball Guy threw at me. Guy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, I'm kinda glad I got this far!"

He walked off the court quite happily. Guy was out.

"Come on Natalia and Kagami! You guys can do it!" Tear cheered from the sidelines.

"Don't screw this up blondie!" Asch screeched.

Xenon raised an eyebrow.

"Geez, someone's suddenly become very competitive…"

The dodgeball battle continued on rigorously. Natalia and I were continually dodging the balls rather than throwing them, so I came up with the tactic to try to catch the balls when they were thrown at us. Xenon and Veronica were quick in agility. Finally when Xenon threw the ball at me, I caught it; however Veronica very cleverly got me on the ankle. Xenon and I were out.

Natalia and Veronica were on the last stretch. I noticed Natalia had come up with a very clever tactic though. Since Veronica was more about throwing the balls rather than dodging she waited until two of the balls had come over onto her side. Natalia and Veronica stared each other down with a ball in each hand, waiting for the other to throw it first. I noticed Natalia was holding the other ball behind her back. Veronica laughed.

"Do you really think I can't see the other ball behind your back Natalia? If you think trying to ambush me with two balls is going to work, then you are going to have a very rude awakening!"

Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"Don't underestimate me Veronica"

Natalia finally decided to go first. She threw the ball held in her left hand hard; however Veronica deflected it with her arm to the side. Veronica took this opportunity to lob the ball she was holding in her direction. Natalia cleverly used the other ball to deflect it, causing it to hit Veronica on the leg before she could react. Veronica smirked.

"Not bad Natalia, not bad. That was very smart of you!"

Veronica was out. So if I'm not mistaken, then my team won! Maria blew the whistle to end the game.

"And the winner of the dodgeball game is Kagami's team!"

The whole of our bench jumped around happily. Xenon grunted.

"You got lucky Kagami!"

Natalia got a lot of praise from the others as we headed back towards the studio. I sat down in my seat happily.

"What a win that was! Well done Natalia! That was a very clever tactic! Right, so let's move onto the next dare. Asch, Veronica, Xenon, get your backsides over here!"

Asch groaned and slowly got up from his seat. I made the three mentioned follow me offstage.

"You three have been dared to prank Luke and Jade with a water bucket and water balloons"

"Finally!" Asch cried happily. "Payback! But can't we just prank the dreck? The Necromancer is too aware for us to prank him"

I shook my head.

"Nope, you have to prank both. You won't go in the Pit of Doom for failing a dare. As long as you attempt it, then it's fine!"

Xenon and Veronica took the water balloons off me, while Asch grabbed the bucket. The trio quietly crept towards Jade and Luke when their backs were turned; however I noticed Jade slyly walk towards Luke.

"Luke, I think you have something on your chair"

Luke immediately stood up to check, when he was suddenly bombed with loads of water balloons. Asch then proceeded to drench him with the water bucket. Luke frowned at Jade.

"I hate you"

Xenon, Veronica and Asch were on the floor, killing themselves with laughter. Luke growled at them.

"And I hate you three too!"

I laughed loudly and looked at the letter for the next dare.

"Jade, Anise, Emily, Victoria, front and centre!"

Anise, Victoria and Emily quickly dashed over to me with Jade slowly walking behind. I passed Jade the whoopee cushion, Anise the skeleton, Emily a whoopee cushion with a few water balloons and Victoria the other whoopee cushion with a few water balloons.

"With the items you lot have, you have been dared to prank the following people: Jade and Anise must prank Tear and Natalia, while Vikki and Emily must prank Xenon, Veronica and Asch"

Victoria and Emily were shaking their heads.

"No, no, not Veronica and Xenon! Anything but them!" Emily cried.

"Kagami, if we're caught they'll kill us! You know that!" Vikki protested.

I raised a hand.

"It's fine. I can stop them. Veronica and Xenon maybe villains, but I am their creator. They can't disobey me"

The two nodded stiffly.

"You guys can work with each other to cause distractions if you prefer"

The four glanced at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, Victoria and Emily can throw the water balloons at Asch first. The Colonel and I will put our props in position. You two can then do the same while everyone is distracted by our prank" Anise suggested.

Victoria and Emily nodded stiffly in agreement. The four crept their way quietly to their victims- I mean contestants they had to prank! As if on cue, Emily and Victoria bombed Asch with all the water balloons before ducking out of sight behind the chairs of Veronica and Xenon. Asch growled angrily as everyone burst out laughing. I had been dared to do a dare with Mieu, by which we pranked Guy. I picked up Xenon's pie that he had used on Veronica and walked over to Mieu. I whispered in his ear the plan. Mieu nodded stiffly.

Meanwhile, during the moment where everyone was distracted by Asch being soaked, Anise set the skeleton figure behind Natalia. Jade had slipped the whoopee cushion on Tear's chair.

"Hey Natalia!"

Just as Natalia turned to look at Anise, she got a nasty shock at seeing the skeleton in front of her face. She shrieked and fell off her chair, causing Tear to fall back into hers (Tear had been stood up after Asch got hit with the water balloons). The whoopee cushion on Tear's chair was very loud. Tear frowned and picked it up off the chair. Anise was on the floor laughing her head off. Emily and Victoria proceeded during this commotion to place the whoopee cushions they had been given on Veronica and Xenon's chairs.

Xenon fell back into his chair laughing; however, his eyes widened when he heard the sound of the whoopee cushion. He growled and flung his whoopee cushion to the floor angrily.

"Who the hell put that there?!"

Veronica became wary then, and glanced at her own chair to find a whoopee cushion placed on it. She frowned suspiciously. While this was happening, I gave Mieu the pie and walked up to Guy normally.

"Hey Guy, Mieu wants to give you something"

Mieu flew towards him slowly with the pie on his back. I was surprised that he was able to hold it up. Guy smiled.

"Aw, thanks Mieu!"

Just as Guy went to take it, the pie exploded. It spurted up into his face. Emily quickly got up from her hiding place to get away before Xenon spotted her; however, Vikki wasn't as lucky. Veronica grabbed her from behind and yanked her to her feet. She gulped loudly.

"H-Hey Veronica, how's it going?"

Veronica smirked at her.

"I'm giving you ten seconds. Use it wisely"

She threw Victoria back on the floor as she picked up the camera and dashed behind me. The victims of the pranks all turned to stare at me angrily.

"Kagami, what's the meaning for this?!" Asch cried.

I held up the letter and laughed.

"They were all dares! We had to prank certain people, so we collaborated together in order to pull it off after you, Xenon and Veronica had finished with your prank!"

Everyone started groaning and complaining as they all took their seats again. I returned to my chair and stared at the camera.

"Unfortunately Blaze, we don't have time now for the contestants to switch clothes since your letter is the last one of the show! So, this is the end of the episode now!"

I turned towards the contestants.

"Right then, since the camera isn't going to be set up yet for the "Word to the Audience", Vikki is going to come around with the camera and ask you guys to sum up today in one word"

Vikki first walked up to Jade. Jade smirked at the camera.

"Today has been…. Interesting. That's all I can really say"

Asch grunted at the camera.

"Terrible"

Anise laughed.

"Brilliant!"

Natalia smiled.

"Amusing"

Tear shook her head.

"Unpredictable. Today has been unpredictable, and not in a good way…"

She mumbled the last part. Luke stuck a thumb up.

"It's been hilarious"

Guy licked some of the pie off his chin.

"I'm guessing today has been… Surprising"

And finally, Vikki stopped at Mieu. Mieu grinned happily.

"It's been great!"

The camera turned back to me as I laughed.

"Man, what interesting responses we had there! Well, thank you guys for sending in truth and dare letters, but please could you check to see if I have put a warning in the Author notes section of the latest chapter before sending in truths and dares please? This is the last time I'm gonna say it, because I'm getting sick of it. But anyway, we hope you enjoyed the show! See you next time!"

Everyone waved happily to the camera as it slowly faded out to black.

* * *

**Thank you again to those who have been sending in truth or dare letters! To make up for not updating on time, I'm going to introduce a new character into the next chapter early. So now I'm going to put in a new contestant every four chapters rather than six. ****  
**

**Please continue voting on the poll for characters you want to appear in this fanfiction. I will honestly try my best to update on time, if no more problems occur for me. See you guys next time! :)**

**Warning: Man, you guys are fast at sending PMs after I updated this fic. XD But yeah, I've received the required amount so don't send in anymore PMs for this fic please! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Hell no!

**So sorry for the wait guys. I had exams that I needed to revise for. But I finally got this chapter up and running! But seriously, thank you to everyone who was sending in PMs for support. I was honestly fine, but it was shocking to see how much people actually loved the last chapter. And it was also very shocking to see how many people were actually showing me support. Seriously, thanks. I appreciate it.**

**The one thing I'm going to address though is to make sure people stop sending in dares via reviews. I can't accept them that way. You have to send them by PM, which is private messages that only fanfic users can use. **

**But anyway, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hell no!

**Third Person POV**

The studio was silent. Too silent. The contestants had all taken their places as usual, but only Emily and Victoria were with them in the studio. Xenon, Kagami and Veronica were nowhere to be found, which worried people deeply. Emily sat down in her arm chair and sighed heavily, while Victoria was messing about with the camera. Guy appeared to be very on edge. The silence was getting to him.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Asch grumbled.

"I know Kagami was still sorting out show plans when I last checked. As for Veronica and Xenon…" Emily began.

"If they've disappeared then something has to be up" Victoria commented quietly.

Emily suddenly leapt to her feet at the sound of footsteps running towards the stage. Guy's eyes widened. Kagami appeared quite breathless.

"Anise, I need to borrow you for a minute"

Anise slowly got up out her chair and walked over to her.

"What's the problem Kagami?"

"Oh, there's no problem. I just need your help in retrieving our newest contestant"

Everyone stared at her excitedly.

"Oh hell yes, another person is coming!" Luke cheered.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Mieu asked excitedly.

She laughed.

"You won't know until I bring them back! Emily, could you open the portal for me please?"

Emily nodded stiffly and summoned a portal to the Daath cathedral. Kagami frowned at a very tense looking Guy.

"Are you alright there Guy?"

Guy nodded slowly. Anise followed Kagami through the portal quickly. Asch stood up as soon as they were gone and unsheathed his sword from its scabbard.

"Right, time to find blondie and his sidekick before they jump us with a trick of theirs"

* * *

**First Person POV**

Anise led me straight towards the room I had been looking for. She knocked on the door gently.

"Who is it?" A familiar voice replied.

"Fon Master, it's Anise. May I come in? There is something we need to talk to you about"

There was silence for a moment before the Fon Master finally replied.

"Of course. You may come in"

Anise carefully opened the door. I followed behind quietly. The Fon Master was sitting at his desk, and by the looks of things, he was sorting out paperwork for the Order. Ion smiled his usual happy smile as a greeting as Anise and I slowly approached his desk.

"I didn't realise you had a visitor with you Anise"

Anise smiled and gestured to me behind her.

"This is Kagaminelover657, or Kagami as she prefers to be known as. She's from the Tales of the Abyss – Truth or Dare Show"

Ion looked at me confused.

"Truth or Dare show?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Don't worry, I'll explain everything"

_5 minutes of explaining later…_

Ion nodded.

"Oh I see. So you answer questions and do things that the people watching the show tell you. You can forfeit with a backout card, but can only use it once and the decision is made by you and the other hosts of the show. If we refuse to do a dare then we have to go into the Pit of Doom, which changes its content each episode. And we also have to tell the viewers our thoughts of the show afterwards. Did I forget anything?"

I shook my head.

"No Fon Master, you got everything. I've decided to come and give you the choice, since you're a kind person at heart and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do"

Ion thought about it for a moment.

"I thank you for the compliment. It sounds like fun. I don't mind giving it a go"

Anise jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay! Don't worry Ion! It is a lot of fun most of the time! You'll love it!"

Suddenly a portal appeared behind me. Emily walked through looking concerned.

"Kagami, we've got a problem! Xenon and Veronica are missing!"

I frowned.

"That's not a good sign. I'll deal with that in a minute. But first…"

I turned back to the Fon Master.

"If you would kindly follow me Fon Master, I will show you to the studio"

Ion nodded stiffly. He and Anise slowly followed me back to the stage. The contestants were all shocked to see Ion walk out of the portal with me. Anise returned to her seat.

"Ion, they voted you here?!" Luke cried surprised.

Tear shook her head.

"Why must fate be so cruel?"

I laughed.

"Oh come on guys, I gave the Fon Master the choice. He chose to be here"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Really?" Luke questioned incredulously.

Ion nodded stiffly. Everyone was quiet. I think they're shocked. Finally, Luke shrugged.

"Oh well, it's nice to see you on here Ion!"

Ion nodded to him.

"Likewise Luke"

I turned towards the camera and smiled.

"Anyway, welcome to the Tales of the Abyss – Truth or Dare Show with your host me, Kagaminelover657. As you can see behind me, we have a new contestant. Please welcome Daath's one and only Fon Master, Ion, or the seventh replica of the original one and only Fon Master"

I gestured to Ion behind me. Ion waved at the camera, smiling.

"Ion, if you would like to go and sit down in between Anise and Tear then we can get started. And don't worry. You don't have to do any dares, unless it's for everyone. But you still have to answer questions"

Ion nodded and sat in the chair pulled up in between Tear and Anise. I looked around.

"Wait, where's Asch?"

Asch came walking back on looking very moody. He sat down with his arms folded.

"I can't find them. They're nowhere!"

Vikki shook her head.

"This is ridiculous! Where could those two have gone?"

As soon as Vikki said that, Emily was hit in the back of the head with a snowball. She fell flat on her face as more came down on top of her. Guy yelped with fright, almost jumping out of his chair. Two sets of snowballs were fired at me and Vikki. I ducked behind my arm chair while Victoria followed, getting hit in the back along the way. Natalia frowned.

"Who's throwing them?"

Familiar laughter soon sounded as Veronica and Xenon appeared from backstage, each holding a snowball. Emily leapt to her feet and growled.

"What do you think you two are doing?"

"Getting payback for last episode, that's what!" Xenon laughed.

"This is what you and Vikki get for pranking us, or rather "attempting" to…" Veronica added, smirking.

Tear stared at the two confused.

"Where did you two get snowballs from?"

I shook my head.

"It's been snowing lately, yet it's supposed to be spring for us right now. Last time I checked though, the snow is now ice"

I raised my eyebrow at Xenon and Veronica.

"Drop the "snow""

They both rolled their eyes and let the iceballs they were carrying drop to the floor.

"Thank you. You're lucky I'm not going to punish you for that. I warned you guys about throwing snowballs! You could have hurt someone, especially if it's mainly ice!"

I sat down in my arm chair and picked up the letters.

"Well, let's just move on with the show. So our first letter is from-"

"Ah! Not you again!"

I glanced towards Xenon to find Nihil on his shoulder and holding the letter in her mouth. I laughed and carefully took the letter.

"Oh dear Xenon, it seems your lover's back!"

Xenon growled at me angrily.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the first letter is now from Shiro, a.k.a. TsubasaBlack! Hello again!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, I shook my head.

"Wow, I can't believe people loved the last episode so much! Even Shiro did! Seriously, the reviews I've been getting are brilliant! Thanks for that guys! But anyway, the first truth we have is for everyone, not including Ion, Xenon and Veronica, because they didn't do the dance. How was it to dance the Caramelldansen?"

At the mention of the dance, I watched the majority of the contestants cringe at the thought. I laughed.

"You guys really hated it, didn't you?"

Ion glanced around at everyone else confused.

"What dance are you referring to?"

Tear turned to look at him and shook her head quickly.

"Trust me Fon Master, it's best you don't know"

Anise sighed heavily and placed a hand on his shoulder gently.

"I'll explain later Ion. Don't worry about it for now"

Asch glared at me.

"It was horrible and embarrassing! I am never doing that again! EVER!"

Luke and Guy nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't that bad!" Emily protested. "It was just tiring"

Everyone else that did the dance and who hadn't answered yet nodded stiffly in agreement. Guy still appeared on edge.

"Guy, are you sure you're ok?" Luke questioned concerned.

Xenon laughed.

"He's not. This is what happens when you watch "Sinister"!"

Asch shrugged.

"It wasn't that scary…"

I shook my head.

"This is why I didn't want people watching it if they can't handle stuff like that! Oh well, what's done is done. Alright next truth is for Xenon. Would you like to go to her school and prank everyone there?"

I halted for a moment and read back over what I just said. My eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!"

Xenon smirked at the camera. Emily was behind him shaking her head at the camera. Victoria turned the camera to me as I stared at the letter in shock. Finally, I sighed.

"Ok, as much as I love pranks, there is no way Xenon's doing that. He will kill people if you give him any explosives. No, just no…"

Xenon growled, but didn't move.

"Next truth is for Jade. Shiro likes your sarcastic comments and are her favourite character. How can you be so calm or sarcastic depending on the situation?"

Luke laughed.

"Oh, I can easily answer that! There is no catch! That's just how Jade is! It's all natural!"

Jade chuckled.

"You know me so well, don't you Luke?"

Luke growled at Jade's sarcasm. Jade turned back towards me.

"To answer the question, I have learned to become calm from being in the Malkuth Military; although Luke is quite right. The other part of my personality is natural"

I nodded.

"Fair enough. The final truth is for Luke. Could you come here please?

Luke slowly climbed down off the stage and approached the chair. I whispered it to him. Just so you guys know, Shiro asked him if he wanted her to tell him all the ways in which to make Asch weak against certain things. Luke smirked and nodded at the camera. I laughed.

"And there's your answer Shiro! Alright then, let's get these dares over and done with!"

I read the first dare and frowned.

"Right, we all have to sing something called the "Waka Laka"… I have no idea what that is! Does anyone here have an idea?"

Everyone looked at me with an expression that said "How are we supposed to know?". I sighed and opened up my laptop. After searching up the song, everyone gathered around to have a look. After listening to one minute of the song, Asch stopped the video.

"What is this crap?!"

I shook my head.

"No idea…"

Everyone looked around at each other uneasily.

"No one wants to do it, do they?"

Everyone shook their heads. I laughed.

"Yeah, neither do I!"

"But Kagami, they all have to go in the Pit of Doom if they don't want to do it!" Emily informed.

I stared towards the Pit of Doom, lost in thought.

"Can they all actually fit in there?"

Xenon, Veronica, Victoria and Emily all looked at each other expectantly, waiting for one of them to answer. When silence followed, they all sighed.

"I don't think anyone knows" Xenon shrugged.

I sighed.

"I guess we're gonna have to see then. Right, everyone except Ion stand on the trap door, and we'll go through the rest of the truth or dares"

All the contestants did as I asked.

"Right, the next dare is for Luke. You have to write-"

I frowned at the letter.

"It says you have to write a site about what you think of Asch and then everyone else. Is that a website or is that meant to mean something else?"

Veronica shrugged.

"No idea"

I shrugged.

"Oh well, we'll have to miss that one out. Next dare is…"

I shook my head.

"Oh no, "The End Theory"…"

"What's that?" Luke asked, confused.

I sighed heavily.

"This is going to be a very long explanation so you'll have to bear with me... Basically, at the end of Tales of the Abyss Luke made a promise to Tear saying that he would come back. Once Eldrant was destroyed, Luke died. Three years on when the Abyss team returned to pay their respects, Luke did return. Or at least, that is what some people think. Since Asch died as well on Eldrant, no one is sure which of the two actually came back. The only clue there is when Luke/Asch says "I made a promise". Most fans believe Luke was the one that came back because of the promise he made to Tear, while others believe it to be Asch since he made a promise to Natalia earlier in the game/anime. So basically, there is this big debate on who actually came back. Shiro wants us to discuss this"

The contestants stared at me dumbfounded.

"I did not understand a word of that" Asch commented.

Natalia shrugged.

"Well, I think it was probably Luke. It is more accurate since Luke was the one who made the promise to come back. But then there is also the possibility that it was Asch since he too made a promise"

"Yeah, I agree with Natalia. You can't really choose. Both have a very clear possibility" Tear agreed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. I laughed.

"Wow. You all agreed really quickly on that! But yes, I can see your points. You can't really choose"

I glanced back towards the letter.

"Alright then, the next dare is for Tear and Natalia. This was suggested by Nihil by the way, so don't go blaming Shiro for this"

Natalia and Tear glanced towards Nihil, who was still sitting on Xenon's shoulder. She hissed at them, causing Natalia to retreat behind Tear a little for protection.

"Anyway… You have been dared to eat something disgusting, run around the stage ten times and play Dragon Ball Z on the Kinect"

Victoria glanced towards Nihil surprised.

"Wow. She really does dislike you both…"

"There is no way I'm doing that. And besides, we're going in the Pit of Doom anyway, so there isn't really a point to it" Tear replied simply.

Natalia nodded in agreement. I laughed.

"Fair enough, I see your point. Right, the next dare is for everyone again. We have to dance to the Harlem Shake for two minutes"

My OCs froze.

"D-Did you just say what I think you just said Kagami?" Emily questioned.

I glanced back at the letter and read it again. My eyes widened.

"The Harlem Shake?! Oh hell no! No! Not that crap!"

"What's the Harlem Shake?" Mieu asked, innocently.

"To sum it up, it's a dance where you can go full retard for 30 seconds" Xenon replied, rolling his eyes.

"To add to that, the Harlem Shake is in fact a song which people do random things to" I added. "It's not necessarily a dance"

"In our opinion, it's crap" Veronica commented. "We are not flipping doing it!"

"Hell no. Sorry Shiro. I seriously cannot even attempt it! And also, no offense to those who actually like the Harlem Shake at what Xenon just said"

Xenon shrugged.

"Kagami, you know it's true!"

"Anyway, the final dare of the letter is that everyone except my OCs, me and Luke, have to play Just Dance 4. I'll explain what that game is after the show so you guys can do it then"

Luke smirked at everyone.

"Right then, time to open the Pit of Doom. Prepare you guys!"

Taking in a deep breath, I pushed the button. I watched all seven contestants fall down into the Pit of Doom. We all waited in suspense as we heard their feet hit the bottom simultaneously. Asch was the first to scream and climb out of the pit at quite a fast speed. Veronica smirked at Xenon.

"Pay up blondie!"

Xenon grumbled, pulling out of his pocket a ten pound note and handing it to a very smug Veronica. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you two make a bet on the Pit of Doom?"

Veronica nodded.

"Yep, we betted on who would be the first to jump out of the Pit of Doom scared. I bet on Asch, while Xenon said Luke. I won!"

I rolled my eyes as the others came climbing out of the pit one by one. Asch frowned at me.

"What the heck is that thing? It's like the giant sinister less cute side of a cheagle!"

Fire breathed up out of the pit. I frowned.

"Hang on. The creature I put in there isn't supposed to breathe fire…"

I glanced into the pit to get a very shocking sight. There was a giant black dragon in there. I sighed heavily.

"Ok, who put the dragon in there without me knowing?"

My OCs remained deadly silent. Veronica pointed at Xenon.

"He did it!"

Xenon growled.

"Hell no, I had nothing to do with it!"

I raised an eyebrow at Veronica and smirked.

"Veronica, you need to learn to hide your injuries better"

Veronica's eyes widened as she stared at the hand she had pointed at Xenon. There was a burn mark on it. She sighed heavily.

"Goddammit!"

Ion stared wide eyed at the pit.

"Oh my, I honestly hope I don't end up in there"

"It all depends on how nice the viewers are to you Ion" Emily replied. "Which as you've already seen, the majority of them aren't"

The contestants slowly returned to their seats as I picked up the next letter.

"Ok then, so we have a letter from a newcomer today. This is from Doveflight. Hello!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, I chuckled.

"Oh dear Guy, it appears you have three OCs of Dove's who have a little crush on you…"

Guy blushed a bright red. Xenon wolf whistled to taunt him. I swallowed back a laugh.

"And ironically, the first truth is for you and is about that!"

All the contestants burst out laughing, causing Guy to go redder. Aw, poor Guy…

"So Fawn, one of Dove's OCs, has asked you who do you love more, her, Aqua, Sage, or Sky?"

Guy looked away.

"Erm… I don't know because, I've never met them so…"

I nodded.

"Yeah, fair enough"

I leaned into the camera.

"That was a nice save…"

I turned back to the contestants.

"Next truth is for Jade still from Fawn. Is there a reason why you won't tell us what you did to Dist? And apparently he told Sky he would really want to spend more time with you and do "it" again…"

Jade sighed heavily.

"Saphir has such a perverted mind. And as I've told you all a thousand times, if I tell you it will scar you mentally"

I nodded stiffly.

"Alright then, the next truth is for Luke and Tear. Aqua has asked, why do you two hide your love for each other?"

Tear frowned, annoyed.

"I already admitted it! I'm not hiding anything! It's Luke who hasn't said anything yet!"

Luke blushed and turned his head away from the camera. I coughed awkwardly.

"Moving on… The next truth is for Anise, and is from Sage. Excluding the money, who would you rather marry out of these four: Asch, Luke, Jade, or Guy?"

Anise frowned.

"If I can't marry them for money, then I refuse to marry any of them!"

Jade smirked smugly. Asch and Luke rolled their eyes, whereas Guy sighed in relief. I laughed at their reactions.

"Guys, you should have known Anise was going to say that! Right, well the final truth is for everyone. Which God General would you like to come onto the show next the most?"

"We all already know the Necromancer's answer…" Asch grunted.

Anise thought about it for a moment.

"I'd say Gloomietta!"

Ion shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't really feel hate for any of the God Generals"

"I'm going to say Dist" Tear replied, boredly.

"As am I" Natalia agreed.

Luke and Guy nodded in agreement with Dist also. Even my OCs nodded in agreement. I laughed.

"Man, Dist has got a hate club! This should be interesting if he ever comes on here! Alright, now we come to the dares!"

I glanced over the letter and frowned.

"Erm, Jade has been given a dare whereby he has to allow Fawn to burn him to a crisp…"

Everyone stared at me silently as they waited for my verdict on the situation.

"I would allow it; however, at this moment in time I can't accept any more OCs onto this show. So Jade, you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a portal opened up behind Jade. Next thing we knew, a large ball of fire came zooming out. Jade quickly stood up and summoned his spear, managing to block the attack just in time. Everyone sat there in utter astonishment and shock. Victoria turned the camera to me as I sat frozen stiff in my chair.

"Ok… I guess the dare was done anyway; however Jade survived it"

Jade calmly sat back down as I glanced over the letter again.

"Let's move along then! The next dare is- Oh wait, we've already done this one. I guess I forgot to mention that once a character has done a dare, they can't do it again. Sorry guys! I should have said something sooner!"

I coughed nervously.

"Anyway… The next dare is from Aqua. Guy, she has given you a cupcake-" I held it up with my free hand for Guy to see. "-But you've also got to reveal one of your most embarrassing secrets"

Guy blushed a deep crimson.

"B-But you guys already know one of my most embarrassing secrets!"

"Guy, that was due to trauma. We all know that" Natalia retaliated.

"Come on Guy, surely there is at least one embarrassing secret you have!" Anise teased.

Guy scratched his head in thought.

"I guess it was my sister always scolding me because I cried every single time I hurt myself"

Asch frowned, annoyed.

"Is that it? You cried every time you got hurt?"

Guy nodded, blushing a little.

"Well Guy answered the question so let's move on!"

I threw the cupcake to Guy, who managed to catch it quite clumsily.

"Jade, you have a dare from Sage. You have to kiss Mieu"

Everyone either sat or stood there in silence. Asch finally broke that silence by bursting out into hearty laughter.

"Oh this is rich! The Necromancer has to kiss the cheagle!"

Without another word, Jade strolled over towards the Pit of Doom and jumped in without any hesitation. There was a loud roar that followed, with a large gush of fire bursting upwards. Everyone waited anxiously as they heard the sound of footsteps coming back up the ladder. Jade climbed out of the pit unscathed, sitting down casually in his chair. Everyone stared at him gobsmacked.

"H-How...?" Victoria questioned, trailing off.

"It's best we don't question it" Xenon sighed.

"I agree with Xenon. So Mieu, you have a truth from Sage also. Do you have any romantic feelings for anyone here?"

Mieu looked around at everyone curiously, tilting his head innocently.

"Nope"

Veronica shrugged.

"I was expecting that response"

"I think we all were Veronica! And final truth from Sage is for Natalia. If you and Asch had switched places, as in if he was the Prince and you were the God General, would your relationship have been for the better or worse?"

Natalia blushed a light pink.

"In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure"

I nodded.

"Fair enough, you answered. Asch, could you come here please?"

Asch grunted and slowly walked over to my chair. I whispered to him his dare. His dare by the way is to dress up as a girl and ask Luke, Guy or Jade out, without them knowing of it of course. After I finished explaining, Asch looked at me in disgust.

"There is no way I'm doing that! I actually have dignity!"

"Then take your dignity and go get roasted by the dragon waiting in the depths of the pit"

A loud roar shook the floor of the studio violently. Asch gulped loudly, loud enough for all of my OCs to hear. I could see he was debating with himself. Finally Asch quickly dashed towards the Pit of Doom and leapt in. There was a loud clang that followed, plus a loud roar. Asch cried out as a large flame spurted out of the pit.

When he finally climbed back out (at an alarmingly fast speed might I add), he was covered in black soot. Luke and Anise burst out laughing. They looked close to wetting themselves. Asch only growled angrily in response as he walked back to his chair with a frown on his face. Natalia seemed quite concerned. I coughed to hide my laughter.

"Ok… So here is the last dare from Sky. This is for Tear"

I picked up a female pink and yellow cheagle with a red bow on her and put it on my lap. Tear stared at the cheagle in awe.

"Now Tear, you need to pay attention. Because this dare is quite cruel. You have been dared to slap the cheagle-"

"I am not doing that!" Tear interrupted angrily, standing up.

Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"I'm not finished. If you slap the cheagle, you can keep her. If you don't, Sky will kill her"

Tear sank back down into her chair in disbelief. Her body had suddenly turned to jelly. She just couldn't find the will to stand up anymore. Everyone stared at her concerned.

"Tear, are you alright?" Luke asked, worriedly.

Poor Tear had gone pale. I could tell she was debating with herself what to do. Tear didn't want to hurt the cheagle, but at the same she didn't want to have her killed either. After another moment of silence, Tear passed out in her chair.

"Contestant down!"

The medics quickly dashed on, placed Tear on a stretcher, and then quickly carried her off towards the infirmary. I stared down intently towards the cheagle in my lap.

"Since Tear didn't do the dare, but I know what will happen if I return the cheagle, I'm going to keep her for now so she won't be killed. Unless that was a joke and that wasn't actually going to happen"

Luke stared off stage worriedly. Asch rolled his eyes.

"Just go after her dreck! If you're that worried just go!"

Luke looked at me for confirmation. After giving him a stiff nod, Luke quickly dashed off stage.

"I'm sure Tear will be alright guys. So don't worry. The final dare, which is from Dove, is for Jade. You have to watch the film called "The Host". You have to say then whether what happens in there could possibly be done, and if it can if you would do it. Ok?"

Jade nodded in understanding. Emily led him straight to the viewing room so he could watch it. I pulled out the next letter.

"My god. We've only just got over the second letter and already there has been a casualty! But anyway! Next letter is from Little-Miss-Emma! Hello!"

* * *

After reading the letter out loud to everyone, their eyes widened.

"So Neko sided with Charlotte over that incident?!" Natalia cried, folding her arms angrily. "Well I never!"

"But at least Charlotte apologised now. Especially to Guy" Veronica pointed out.

"That cheagle wanted to burn Guy's hair off?" Ion questioned confused.

"Yes Ion. You're lucky you weren't there" Anise replied, gently patting his shoulder.

Luke slowly walked back onstage and sat down.

"Is everything ok Luke?" Guy asked curiously.

He nodded.

"Yeah, but the doctors told me to stay out of there so that Tear could rest, so I came back here"

I turned towards the camera.

"Well thank you for apologising Charlotte. You are forgiven, so long as it doesn't happen again. So, let's move onto the truths. Since Tear isn't here at the moment she can't answer hers. So Anise you have a truth. Say you were about to die and could only say something to one person. Who would you choose and what would you say to them?"

Anise sat there and thought about it carefully.

"I would choose Luke. And then I'd say to him, even though you managed to change yourself, you'll always still be that stuck up idiot from the mansion to me"

Luke frowned.

"Thanks for that Anise…"

Anise grinned evilly. Ion moved his chair slightly away from her.

"Ok…? The final truth is for Asch. Did you enjoy babysitting Charlotte for two episodes?"

Asch shrugged.

"I suppose it was ok, I mean she wasn't actually that bad. The insults she pulled out on shorty over there-"

"Hey!" Vikki cried, growling a little.

"What? In all honesty, redhead does speak the truth" Xenon added, smirking.

Victoria lost it then. She angrily threw the camera at Xenon. Xenon ducked and the camera hit the ground, smashing the screen.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The screen had gone black. Only the voices could be picked up now.

"Whoa! Shorty has a right temper!"

"Asch, that's enough!" Anise cried. "Stop taunting her! You'll only make things worse!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard running offstage.

"Now look at what you've done Asch!" Luke screeched.

"Hey, blame blondie! He made it worse!"

"Don't you dare bring me into this redhead!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!"

The room went silent then at the sound of Kagami's voice.

"Asch, if you'd realised what past Victoria has in one of my fanfics, you'd wish you hadn't have said that. Xenon, you should have known better. You know what she's been through"

"Hang on. I've found another camera!" Veronica assured.

* * *

**First Person POV**

Camera two was turned on. Everyone except Victoria was still in the room. Xenon was picking up the remains of the shattered camera. Emily soon came dashing back on.

"What happened?"

"It's best you don't know" Tear replied quietly.

Veronica passed Emily the camera.

"Just hold this until I get back"

She quickly dashed offstage. I raised my eyebrow at the action, but said nothing. I sighed heavily.

"Right, I apologise for the technical difficulties there. So, we'll continue on with the dares! Victoria will come back when she's calmed down"

I glanced back down at the letter.

"Dare time! So, Jade isn't here so he can't do his dare. Guy, come here please!"

Guy slowly got out of his chair and approached me from the stage. I whispered to him his dare. He sighed heavily before returning to his seat.

"Natalia, could you also come here please?"

Natalia slowly approached my chair, seeming quite scared of what her dare was. However when I whispered her dare to her, she straight away shook her head. I nodded.

"Fine, but you have to face the dragon in there"

I pointed towards the Pit of Doom. Natalia glanced at the Pit of Doom uneasily, before sighing heavily.

"I'd rather take that risk"

I nodded.

"Fair enough, but don't go yet"

Guy stayed silent for a little bit, before finally taking a deep breath.

"I'M THE BEST DARN UNICORN YOU'LL EVER SEE!"

As soon as everyone stared at him in complete and utter confusion, he hid his face in his hands embarrassed. After finally digesting what he'd just said, everyone broke down into a fit of laughter just as Jade walked back on. He took no notice of the situation. He just calmly sat down.

During the whole laughing kafuffle, Natalia had already leapt into the Pit of Doom. Somehow she had managed to take down the dragon and cause it to go unconscious. She calmly returned to her seat afterwards along with everyone else.

"Alright Jade, so after watching "the Host", do you think something like that is possible?"

Jade shook his head.

"Definitely not"

"And would you attempt it if it was?"

"Still no"

I nodded.

"Alright then, Mieu and Luke you both have dares. These are the last ones. Mieu, if Luke tells you to use "Mieu fire" then you have to use it. Ok?"

Mieu nodded stiffly.

"Luke, your dare is to tell Mieu to use "Mieu fire" on Asch's face"

Asch's eyes widened.

"Wait, wha-?!"

Before Asch could finish his sentence, Luke had already shoved Mieu into his face.

"Mieu, breathe fire!"

Mieu immediately blew a large flame into Asch's face. Jade had been kind enough to grab the fire extinguisher, and soon put him out. Asch was left in his chair, covered in foam. Everyone tried to hold back their laughter. He looked like he was part snowman.

I pulled out the next letter, sighing heavily.

"Alright then, let's move on! Next letter is from Zaviour! Hello!"

* * *

After reading the letter, I shook my head.

"This is going to be interesting… So since there are no truths, we will have to move onto the dares. Mieu, you've been dared to be mean for three chapters"

Luke laughed.

"I can see that failing!"

Mieu tilted his head innocently.

"But I don't want to be mean"

"Then you have to go in the Pit of Doom I'm afraid"

Mieu silently flew off his chair and went into the Pit of Doom very calmly. We heard a tiny clang as his little feet touched the bottom. Next thing we knew, a loud roar sounded, followed by Mieu crying out in terror and quickly flying back to his seat slightly shaken.

"What happened Mieu?" Natalia asked, concerned.

"I poked the dragon to see if it was sleeping, but then it roared and frightened me"

Xenon face palmed.

"Mieu, you don't go poking random things like that! You woke it up by prodding it!"

I sighed heavily and read the next dare. My eyes widened in horror. I turned to Xenon, swallowing hard.

"Xenon, you've been dared to annoy any person here"

An evil smirk appeared on his face as Xenon dashed off stage; however I quickly blocked his way with a barrier that Zaviour had lent us.

"You cannot annoy Victoria or Veronica. They are out of bounds, considering you upset Vikki"

Xenon folded his arms stubbornly and looked around for an easy target from the contestants. Luke and Anise had leapt behind their chairs for cover. Natalia and Guy had remained where they were, but looked quite worried if they were to be picked on. Jade remained calm. Ion was slightly concerned, but didn't bother moving. And Asch didn't seem bothered by the situation at all. Xenon's gaze landed on Asch.

"Oh Asch…"

Asch looked up and glared at Xenon annoyed.

"What is it blondie?"

Without warning, Xenon quickly dashed forward and slammed a pie into Asch's face. He then poured white paint all over him and shoved him out of his chair. Xenon walked back over to us, smirking victoriously.

"I could have done worse if I had weapons on me, but oh well!"

I gestured for Emily to hide the bag of weapons which Zaviour had sent for Xenon so he never got hold of them. Asch got up and stormed offstage, probably to go and clean himself off. Luke laughed.

"It's not Asch's day today, is it?"

"Ok, so Asch and Tear were going to receive cookies and ice cream, but since they aren't here they can't. And also Ion, you are one of Zaviour's favourite Tales of the Abyss characters along with Sync"

Ion smiled a little at that.

"Well that's nice. I'm glad someone considers me a favourite character"

"Next dare was for Asch, but he's gone. So Jade, you have the last dare. Slap Luke five times"

Luke came out from behind his chair in an attempt to run away; however Jade managed to catch up to him and block off his escape. He quickly slapped him around the face five times before casually strolling back to his seat. Luke frowned as he sat down, rubbing both his cheeks with his hands.

I finally pulled out the next letter.

"And last but not least is our final dare letter from Blaze the fire dragon demon!"

* * *

After reading the letter, all confusion was corrected.

"Oh I see. Blaze's OC Starwing wrote the letter, which is why they thought Vikki and Victoria were two different people. Well anyway, let's get to the truths and dares. So, first truth is for Luke. What has been the most embarrassing moment you experienced?"

Luke frowned in thought.

"I guess it was every time I kept falling over when I was "re-learning" to walk as a child. That's why I kept crying"

"Ok then. So everyone who is still here: What is the wildest thing you have done in your life so far?"

"I can answer that question for everyone. It was saving Auldrant from Van" Guy replied calmly.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that was very wild!" Anise agreed.

"Yeah, that was pretty hectic in all honesty. Next truth is for Jade. What is Anise like on a sugar rush?"

Jade shook his head.

"It's worse than when she went insane after listening to that song for hours"

"Oh, you mean the Ny-?"

Guy quickly clamped a hand to Luke's mouth. Anise frowned at them.

"What was Luke about to say?"

"Nothing!" Guy replied, laughing nervously.

I leaned in towards the camera.

"Anise will go into kill mode if she hears "Nyan Cat Song". You guys remember a few episodes back when she was dared to listen to that and went insane, right? That was why. Don't say it in front of her"

I whispered this into the camera and turned to the next truth.

"And final truth was for Asch and Tear, but neither of them are here so we can't get an answer! Time for the dares. All guys in this room have to paint their nails pink for this episode"

Immediately Luke and Guy were shaking their heads. Jade remained calm, whereas Ion didn't appear at all fazed by what I just said.

"I'd rather not" Jade answered.

"I agree with Jade" Ion added.

"And I'm definitely not doing that!" Xenon grumbled.

"You guys will all have to go in the Pit of Doom then. But you can do that in a minute. We'll move on with the dares. Since Tear isn't here Natalia can't do her dare. Luke you have to walk up to a random stranger and try to convince him/her you are an alien from another planet"

Luke looked around.

"There are no strangers here though"

"Oh yeah… Then I guess you can't do that dare then! Asch isn't here so he can't do his dare, leaving Xenon with the final dare. You get to prank Emily with a whoopee cushion"

Xenon smirked at this.

"Oh I know where I'm gonna shove this!"

Emily gulped and quickly dashed offstage after passing me the camera, with Xenon following close behind. Guy cringed.

"I can see that not ending well…"

"Alright, now the people who need to stand on the Pit of Doom, do so"

Jade, Luke, Guy, and Ion slowly approached the Pit of Doom and stood on the trap. I pushed the button and watched as they all fell in. I turned the camera around to face me.

"Right then, just before we end the show, I would like to make a couple of things clear. Firstly, I am no longer doing "Word to the Audience's" mainly because they are too time consuming for me lately. I'll replace it with short behind the scenes stuff starting next episode. And secondly, I'm sorry to those who asked for their OCs or for them to come on the show. I have a lot of OCs on here as it is, and I'm planning to put on three more from my other stories as things progress, but I will accept two OCs from fanfic users per chapter to be on here"

A loud cry sounded out as Luke and Guy bolted up out the Pit of Doom. A loud thud was heard and Jade slowly came up the ladder, with Ion not far behind him. Ion nodded to him.

"Thank you Jade"

"You're welcome Ion"

Luke looked in warily.

"Did you kill it?"

"I knocked it unconscious if that's what you mean"

I turned the camera towards the remaining contestants.

"Well, that's all we have time for this episode! Thanks to everyone who sent in truths and dares! Hope to see you next time! Say goodbye guys!"

The remaining contestants all waved happily at the camera as the screen finally faded out to black.

* * *

**Again thank you to everyone who sent in truths and dares, and as I said before the camera went off, I am planning on putting three more of my OCs into the story at some point, so I can't put people or OCs in there because it will be too much. And I will upload some mini behind the scenes stuff next chapter. I need to focus on updating my other stories as well, so I apologise if I'm late updating this one again. Hope to see you guys next time. And I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and don't forget to keep voting in the poll for the next character to appear in Chapter 14!**

**DON'T SEND IN ANYMORE PMS ABOUT TRUTHS OR DARES! I've got enough now.**


	11. Chapter 11: No to Nyan Cat

**Sorry I was late updating this! I have been revising for my Statistics exam all month! And my Maths teacher was constantly giving us homework because she wanted everyone to get an A. ._. **

**But luckily my exam is now over, and I no longer have school for the next two months! (Thank god!) So, it will be easier for me to update. So here is Chapter 11. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: No to Nyan Cat

I came dashing onto the stage happily, making all the contestants and my OCs jump. Vikki nearly went and dropped the camera, and Emily ended up falling over the back of her chair, causing Xenon and Veronica to have a laughing fit over it.

"Whoa! Why are you so happy all of a sudden?!" Victoria questioned alarmed.

"Did you-know-who get pushed off a cliff and die?" Xenon asked excitedly.

I frowned.

"I know who you're talking about, and no Xenon she didn't. Seriously, that is very evil thinking!"

Xenon frowned.

"Aw, that's a shame…"

"This is the happiest we've ever seen you Kagami!" Anise laughed. "Why are you so happy?"

I was finding it really hard to contain my excitement.

"I broke up for Study Leave on Thursday 23rd May from school! I only have to go in on the days and times I have Maths, for three weeks and then on 24th June, no more school for two months!"

My OCs all smiled brightly.

"So that means you won't be seeing them again, right?" Emily asked.

"Not all of them unfortunately"

Their smiles dropped.

"We were so close to getting rid of them as well!" Veronica cried annoyed.

Asch stood up, clearly confused.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Study Leave, sixth form… What the hell are you talking about?"

"Right, at my school, when you get to Year 11, which is considered the last year of taking GCSE exams, we get what's called Study Leave. Study Leave is when you get time off school once you start finishing most of your coursework or exams at a certain time, and only have to come back into school for the lessons you have an exam in, before breaking up fully afterwards. I have to stay in Education until I'm 17 by law, and so I've chosen to go into sixth form, which is basically Year 12, to do A Level work which is a level higher than GCSEs. Do you get it now?"

They all nodded. Asch shrugged.

"A little bit, but I'm not bothered now. It sounds complicated"

I quickly turned towards the camera.

"Whoops! I was that excited I forgot to introduce the show!"

I coughed and then smiled happily at the camera.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show with your host me, Kagaminelover657. I apologise for that sudden outburst. I'm just really happy for once, which is really great for me! Well, we'd better get a move on with these truths and dares!"

I sat down in my arm chair and took the letters off the arm.

"By the way, who won Just Dance 4?"

Everyone pointed at Tear.

"There was no way I could beat her! She was too good!" Anise exclaimed.

"Some of them didn't even try. I was watching them as they danced" Luke added, smirking. "I won't mention names because you should probably have already guessed Kagami"

I glanced towards Asch and Jade, chuckling. I waved my hand to dismiss it.

"So, our first letter is from Doveflight! Hello again!"

* * *

As I finished looking over the letter, I chuckled.

"Dove has two new OCs who have joined her. And apparently one of them kind of likes Ion…"

Ion sat there awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

"The first truth is for Tear from Sage. Oooooh, this is evil! She's asked you this. If you and Jade were in a romantic relationship and had a child, how would you react?"

Jade sat there calmly, while Tear went bright red and a little bit pale. She looked away embarrassed.

"Erm, I think she'd react like that…" Natalia answered for her.

I laughed.

"Alright then, next truth is for Guy from Fawn"

I walked over to him and passed him a photo.

"On that photo is a picture of all six of Dove's OCs. Fawn wants you to look at them and then say who you like better"

Luke laughed.

"It seems you didn't get away with it after all Guy!"

Guy frowned at Luke as he looked over the photo. He scratched his head nervously.

"Well, I… can't really choose. I honestly can't"

He handed me back the photo. Poor Guy…

"You answered so it's fine. I just hope none of them want to track you down afterwards to try to kill you…"

I walked back to my chair and sat back down. Guy had now gone pale from what I just said. Whoops…

"The next truth is for all of us from Sky. Why don't we want Sync here?"

All the contestants frowned at each other in confusion.

"Who said we didn't?" Ion asked curiously.

I shrugged.

"No one, but apparently we said we didn't"

"We want all the God Generals here so they can get tortured too!" Luke laughed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, that answered it so let's move on"

I glanced back down at the letter.

"The final truth is for Ion from Maya. Do you have any romantic feelings for anyone?"

Ion thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No I don't think so. Why?"

Tear gently patted his head.

"You don't need to worry about that Fon Master"

"Let's move on. Right, so the first dare is-"

I paused then.

"Erm, never mind. I'll have to see about this dare because I'm sure someone else put a similar one on their letter too"

Everyone frowned at me.

"How do you know that?" Natalia asked, curiously.

"I had a quick skim through the letters so I kinda know some, and some I don't. I always do it before the show just to check to see which ones we could miss out"

I coughed.

"But anyway, let's go to the next one. This one is for Guy from Sage. Man, she is being cruel today!"

"Why?" Guy asked, slightly scared.

"Because you've been dared to ask Ion to marry you, while wearing either a pink dress or just your underwear"

Xenon was on the floor, dying from laughter. Veronica was trying to keep composure, whereas Asch was wetting himself. Everyone else besides Ion seemed to have paled at the thought. Ion frowned confused.

"Why would someone want Guy to do that?"

"Because the viewers are cruel Ion. They are cruel" Luke replied, shuddering.

Guy had gone a bright red and was shaking his head frantically.

"No! I can't do that! No way! No way am I doing that!"

"Then it's the Pit of Doom for you I'm afraid Guy" I replied. "Not yet though. We need to see if anyone else has a dare that they might decide to skip. Next dare is for Luke and Asch from Aqua. You two have to kiss"

Asch stopped laughing and paled in horror. Luke froze in his chair. After a moment of complete and utter silence, they both stood up.

"No way am I kissing that jerk for a dare!" They both cried simultaneously, pointing at each other.

I shrugged.

"Fine. You'll join Guy in the Pit of Doom then"

They both sat down, both looking just as pale as the other.

"Next dare is for Asch from Sky. You have to watch one of the videos on Youtube from PewDiePie and give your opinion on him. Oh, and she said she may rip your heart out if you say anything negative..."

Asch went even paler. He still hadn't recovered from his previous dare.

"Don't go yet though since you still need to go in the pit. Anyway, the next dare is for Jade from Amber. You have to get a makeover from the female hosts to look and act like a girl. You also have to ask either Guy, Luke, or Asch out"

Veronica, Vikki and Emily glanced at each other in horror.

"No offence to him, but Jade wouldn't look good as a girl..." Veronica shuddered.

"Yeah, plus I don't think Jade would want to do it anyway..." Vikki added.

"Well Veronica, I find what you just said very hurtful" Jade smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap Colonel!"

"Ok... So the next dare is from Maya which is again for Jade. Firstly she has given you a pie, but you're not getting it because it has explosives in it. Secondly, could you come here please?"

Jade slowly rose from his chair and walked towards me. I whispered to him his dare. His dare was to confess his love for Legretta in a casual way without anyone knowing it was a dare, or else Maya would use fomicry. Jade shook his head.

"Who said I even felt anything for that woman?"

I shrugged. Jade shook his head.

"It is too difficult for me to actually do that here anyway since it is a truth or dare show, so I'll have to refuse"

Jade went straight back to his seat. Xenon chuckled.

"I wonder what chaos that fomicry will cause..."

"And the final dare was for Ion, but I'm not going to let him do it. Because he may end up dead"

Everyone stared at me wide eyed.

"W-Why would the Fon Master end up dead?" Tear questioned, concerned.

"It's best you don't know… Seriously… Right then, Jade, Asch, Luke and Guy, time for the Pit of Doom!"

Guy, Asch and Luke groaned and slowly walked to the pit, with Jade following close behind. I pushed the button and watched amused as the four of them fell in. I heard their feet hit the bottom simultaneously.

"What the hell?! Is this a joke?!"

Emily started chuckling at Asch's reaction.

"No it's not Asch! I'm sure we mentioned before that the things in there won't always be bad!"

Luke and Guy came climbing back up the ladder, frowning at us in confusion.

"Flowers? Really?" Guy questioned incredulously.

Me and my OCs burst out into hearty laughter.

"Yeah. We thought we'd give you all a break from the bad stuff!" Vikki choked.

Asch and Jade soon came back up moments later. Emily took Asch to the viewing room so he could watch the video in peace.

"Well, that's a relief to know when we go in there now!" Anise replied, happily.

"Kagami!"

I looked back to find Xenon trying to shake Nihil off of his leg. I laughed.

"Oh and look who's back! It's Xenon's lover!" Veronica chuckled.

Xenon growled at her.

"Shut it, flame head!"

I face palmed.

"Oh boy. Xenon, if you hate her that much, get a restraining order!"

He nodded.

"Oh, I'm gonna when the show ends! This is ridiculous!"

I pulled out the next letter.

"So, our next letter is from Shiro, a.k.a. TsubasaBlack! Hello!"

* * *

Once I finished reading the letter, I turned towards the camera.

"Hey Shiro, there's no need to apologise. They weren't bad dares. The contestants just didn't want to do them!"

I checked the letter for any truths.

"Alright, so the first truth is for me! Well, what a surprise! What do you think of the old Luke and what did I think when he changed?"

I leaned back in my chair.

"I need to try to remember this, because my first reaction was watching the anime before I got the game on the 3DS. At first, I really disliked the old Luke. Honestly, I can't really say anything else because I'd end up swearing, but I really hated him. No offence Luke"

Luke nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's fine. I really was a jerk then. I can even admit to that"

"But yeah, when he decided to change I was quite happy he realised his mistakes. Despite the fact that some doubted him, I believed he could do it. And of course he did! Just look at him now!"

Luke looked down embarrassed, scratching his head nervously.

"Erm, thanks for that…"

"Next truth is for Tear. Who is the most important person to you?"

Tear blushed a little.

"I think we all know that it's Luke!" Anise laughed.

Luke flushed a bit red and looked away from Tear.

"And final truth is for Luke. What were your thoughts when you were told that you were nothing but a replica?"

Luke looked up at me then.

"In all honesty, I was confused. I didn't want to believe it. I thought it was just some sick joke someone was playing on me, when in actuality it wasn't. I was just being too stuck up to actually see the truth. But when it finally sunk in, I felt unwanted and worthless I guess..."

Everyone was silent then.

"Ok, we won't dwell on that any further. Ok, so first dare is for Xenon. She's asked if you can come play Super Smash Bros. Brawl at a friend's house..."

Xenon looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed heavily.

"Fine, but I'm sending Vikki along with you to make sure you are kept in check"

Xenon frowned, but didn't say anything. Asch came back and sat down in his chair silently.

"So, what did you think of PewDiePie Asch?"

"No comment"

Everyone stared at him confused. He looked really annoyed.

"I bet he's not saying anything because he doesn't want his heart ripped out!" Luke laughed.

"Quiet dreck…"

"Ok… Next dare is for Luke. Oh I see. You just wanted him to write on a piece of paper of what he thinks of Asch!"

Luke grinned evilly. Guy was slightly freaked out by it, and moved his chair a little away.

"Alright then Luke, here is a piece of paper and a pen. Just write your thoughts down on it while we restrain Asch from looking at the paper"

Luke slowly walked over to me and took the paper and pen. He began scribbling down on it as quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Veronica and Xenon were using their Keyblades to keep Asch sat in his chair.

"Aw come on, can't I just peek at it a little?!"

"No, because you'll probably want to kill Luke afterwards!" Veronica replied, smirking.

"Hence why we are restraining you" Xenon added, chuckling.

Asch folded his arms stubbornly, mumbling something under his breath. Veronica smacked him around the back of the head.

"I heard that redhead!"

As soon as Luke had finished he quickly passed the paper and pen back to me before returning to his seat. Veronica and Xenon finally moved away from Asch as my OCs gathered round to read the paper. We all stared at it wide eyed.

"Whoa. That is... quite expressive Luke…" Emily commented, lost for words.

Luke smirked happily. I folded up the paper and put it in my pocket.

"I would read it out, but it's got loads of swear words and mentions of very disturbing things past the rating of T, so let's just leave it"

The contestants all stared at Luke, slightly scared. I glanced back down at the letter.

"Alright so, the third dare is for me. Oh boy… So I have to choose a game to play with anyone of the Abyss cast, except Jade because he might be sarcastic"

Jade pretended to act hurt.

"My, that was very rude of them to suggest such a thing!"

We all ignored him. Again with the sarcasm. I shrugged then.

"I might as well bring all of you into it and make it fun. Now let me think… Oh god, there are so many I want to try!"

"What were you thinking of?" Guy asked curiously.

"I was going to choose either Tracker, Tracker or Murder in the Dark"

"How do you play them?" Anise questioned.

"Well, with Tracker, Tracker you have one person who tries to catch everyone. That person has to allow a certain amount of time for everyone to run away from the base, wherever it may be, before going off to find them. Everyone else has to try to run back to base and touch it, saying "Tracker, Tracker, 1 2 3" to be safe. However, if the person chasing you touches you before you touch base and says "Tracker, Tracker 1 2 3" before you then you're out. It's almost like a game of tag, but everyone is working together as a team to get everyone back to base safely"

"And what about Murder in the Dark? That sounds very sinister, doesn't it?" Natalia asked, confused.

"No, Murder in the Dark is like a game of hide and seek" Emily explained. "You have one person who has to find everyone. So they count to whatever number, while everyone hides; however that person is the murderer. If they find you, you're classed as dead basically. And the whole point of the "dark" part is that the game is done with the lights off. The last person to be found is the survivor"

Everyone looked around at each other with interest.

"They both sound very fun to do…" Ion contemplated.

"Should we have a vote?" Victoria suggested.

I nodded.

"Alright then, let's vote. Who wants to play Tracker, Tracker?"

Victoria, Emily, Jade, Natalia, Luke, Guy and Tear raised their hands.

"All those opposed?"

Veronica, Anise, Xenon, Mieu, Jade, Ion, Asch and I raised our hands also. I laughed.

"Wow. So it's 8 opposed. I guess that means we get to play Murder in the Dark. We'll do it after the show though, and film it so Shiro can see we did the dare"

Everyone nodded in agreement. I glanced back down at the letter.

"Right, the next dare is for everyone. She wants us to make the weirdest face we can and stay like that for 20 seconds"

Asch rolled his eyes.

"That is so immature!"

"So you'd rather go back down there with the flowers and get hayfever?"

"Well, no-"

"Then pull a stupid face!" Xenon cried, getting quite annoyed.

"Right, on the count of three, everyone pull a stupid face at the same time. You got the stopwatch Em?"

She nodded stiffly, holding it up for me to see.

"Ok. 3. 2. 1. Go!"

Everyone pulled a stupid face and then glanced around at each other, trying not to laugh. Jade was the only one who didn't really try, he just smirked. Anise and Mieu puffed out their cheeks. Luke was a bit more creative with his, as he tried to make his tongue touch his nose, as did Ion. Asch put his bottom lip over his top lip to give himself a distorted like face. Tear, Natalia, Guy and I had stretched the skin near our eyes to make it look like our eyes were a different shape, and my OCs all just stuck their tongues out because they couldn't be bothered. We all stayed like that for 20 seconds. When the stopwatch was stopped, we all burst out laughing.

"We all looked ridiculous. I couldn't hold back my laughter!" Anise chuckled, sighing heavily.

"Neither could I!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down before looking at the letter again.

"Next dare is for Jade and Anise. You two have to watch one episode from the anime FLCL"

I passed them both my laptop.

"Emily will take you to the viewing room and find it for you"

The two of them quickly followed Emily offstage.

"And the last dare is for everyone. Anyone who wants to can give Shiro a hug. Erm, we may have to do that one the next time you come onto the show. Make sure you remind me when we do though. Someone here remind me"

"I'll try" Luke offered.

"Thanks Luke"

I picked up the next letter.

"Right, this next one isn't actually a truth or dare letter. So let's just get this out the way quickly before I forget. This letter is for Ion from Little-Miss-Emma. She and her OCs would like to welcome you to the show and are hoping you don't get any bad dares…"

Xenon coughed then to hide his laughter.

"A bit late to be saying that now, right?"

I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"But anyway, as a welcome gift you have been given a cupcake with "Welcome" written on it with a little blue heart"

I got up and slowly walked to Ion's chair, carefully giving him the cupcake. He smiled happily and looked at the camera.

"Thank you!"

Asch frowned.

"Hey, why didn't I get a welcoming letter and gift?!"

"Maybe because you're hated?" Luke teased.

Asch growled. I sighed and sat back down as I took the next letter off the arm.

"Please don't go starting another argument guys! So the next truth or dare letter is from a new darer, TsundereNoOtaku6615. Hello!"

* * *

After reading through the letter, Vikki frowned.

"Aw man, there are some really good dares here. And we can't do some of them because of people being absent!"

I nodded.

"Yeah, it is a shame. There are no truths so we shall go straight to the dares. First one was for Jade, but he isn't here. So Mieu has the first dare instead. He has to do the-"

I frowned as I tried to pronounce the word.

"G-Wi-Yomi in front of Tear… I don't know if I pronounced that right, but I have no idea what the hell that is! And I can't use my laptop right now since Jade and Anise have it, so I guess we'll have to miss it out. Ok, Asch, Guy, Luke, come here please!"

Luke and Asch groaned at the same time at the fact they had to move, before slowly getting up from their chairs and walking over to me. Guy quickly followed behind. I explained to them their dares, to which Guy and Asch immediately shook their heads.

"No way!" Asch objected, blushing a little. "There is no way I'm doing that! As much as I would-"

He stopped himself mid-sentence quickly.

"I can't either! My phobia would just make things really awkward…" Guy gulped.

Luke on the other hand, though he was a little hesitant at first, nodded.

"I'll do it"

Asch and Guy stared at Luke in surprise, but said nothing.

"Fair enough. It won't start until next episode though, so don't worry"

Luke nodded and carefully went back to his seat. Jade and Anise slowly came back with my laptop.

"How was it guys?" Vikki asked curiously.

"Weird. That's all I can say" Anise replied simply.

Jade nodded in agreement as the two carefully sat down in their seats.

"So, before Asch and Guy go in the Pit of Doom, we will check the final two dares. First one is for Asch, Guy, Jade and Luke. You guys have to dress up as the band Big Time Rush and sing their song "Boyfriend"…"

I frowned.

"No offence to those who like them, but why?!"

"At least it isn't Justin Beiber…" Xenon mumbled.

"Don't say that name in here!" Veronica cried.

"Ok! Geez…"

The boys all looked at each other before Asch, Luke and Guy quickly ran forward and leapt into the Pit of Doom. Jade slowly followed after them. Veronica laughed.

"I don't blame them for doing that in all honesty"

I nodded, laughing.

"Same here Veronica. Alright, the last dare is for Anise! You have to read an AriettaxIon fanfic. And I've got the perfect one which I found the other day!"

I quickly loaded it up on my laptop. Anise frowned angrily as she approached from her chair to take it from me. I watched her go back to her seat, grumbling a little. Ion blinked in confusion.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the name of this fanfic?"

"It's called "Always" and was written by MedliSage"

I turned to the camera.

"I hope you don't mind me using this fic if you're watching this by the way MedliSage. I thought it was a really good example to use"

Guy, Asch, Luke and Jade all slowly climbed out of the Pit of Doom and returned to their seats.

"So while we wait for Anise to finish reading, let's move onto the next truth or dare letter! This one is from Blaze the fire dragon demon! Hey!"

* * *

Once I'd finished reading it, I sighed.

"I so regret putting the flowers in the Pit of Doom… But anyway, the first dare is for Asch since there are no truths on this letter. You have to wear a chicken suit and dance to a random song"

Without another word, Asch slowly stood up and walked towards the Pit of Doom. He went in without complaining. He was about to climb out again when Emily leaned over the Pit of Doom.

"Oh and Asch, the other dare for you is that you have to stay there. You can't come out"

The contestants burst out laughing. Asch grunted.

"Fine!"

Anise huffed as she slowly came back to my chair and handed me the laptop.

"That fanfic was too good, but I hate being reminded about the fact I betrayed Ion… Why did you have to pick that one?!"

"Sorry Anise, it was a good fic"

Anise sighed heavily and slowly walked back to her chair. I passed Xenon the sea salt ice cream we'd been given and watched as he handed them out to each contestant, including throwing one down to Asch.

"That's a gift off Blaze by the way guys. It's known as sea salt ice cream"

I watched each contestant as they examined what had been given to them. My OCs had to turn their backs on everyone to keep themselves from laughing. Jade stared at his ice cream, deciding not to eat it. Natalia, Tear and Guy did the same. It seems they didn't want to eat it. Ion didn't seem to be too fond of it either; however, Luke, Asch, Anise and Mieu bravely took a bite out of it (I was watching Asch from my seat by peeking into the pit). Luke swallowed it, grinning.

"I don't know why you guys haven't eaten this yet! It's fine! It actually tastes nice!"

"It smells too salty to me…" Guy replied, carefully placing his ice cream back inside the wrapper.

I noticed luckily that Luke and the others who had eaten their ice creams had only taken one bite out of it. It seems that was all it took. Anise, Asch, Luke and Mieu all cried out in agony, closing their eyes and holding the sides of their heads. Everyone glanced around at them concerned as they appeared to return to normal in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell was that?"

It was "Asch" who had shouted up from the Pit of Doom. Suddenly a shriek came from him.

"Whaaa-!" Why am I Asch?!"

A small groan came from "Mieu" as he shook his little head back and forth.

"That really hurt…"

"Mieu's" eyes widened then as he looked down at himself in shock.

"Oh Lorelei, how did I end up as Mieu?!"

"Luke" angrily stood up then and looked down into the pit.

"Alright dreck, what did you do?!"

"I did nothing!"

"Luke" was actually Asch inside Luke's body, meaning "Asch" was in fact Luke inside Asch's body, leaving Anise and Mieu. "Mieu" was in fact Anise in Mieu's body, while Mieu was in Anise's body. "Anise" sat there silently, trying to stay calm. "Luke" growled at me and my OCs then.

"What did you do?!"

My OCs were all in stitches on the floor. I coughed, trying to hide my laughter.

"Let's just say Blaze may have put a body switching potion inside that ice cream you ate… So the others are lucky they didn't like the smell of it"

Natalia, Tear, Ion and Guy all paled. They were glad they hadn't eaten it now! Jade smirked.

"I had a feeling something was up when those four turned away from us…"

"Mieu" frowned.

"Of course you'd know Colonel… You could have said something sooner!"

"So do we get to change back?" "Asch" asked, hopefully.

"Well, it didn't say anything on the letter, but you guys never had a large amount of ice cream, so I think it should wear off in a minute"

All four of them sighed with relief. "Luke" returned to his seat for the time being as I pulled out the next letter.

"And so, our final letter is from The Pyromaniac Druid. Hello there!"

* * *

As soon as I had finished reading the letter, Anise, Luke, Asch and Mieu all cried out in pain again. When I glanced up from the letter, I saw little Mieu rubbing his head. Luke sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Lorelei! I'm me again!"

I laughed.

"You guys really hated that, didn't you?"

The four of them frowned at me. Veronica chuckled.

"Don't blame us. It is a truth or dare show guys! Remember that!"

"But anyway, let's move onto the truths. First one is for Jade. How do you walk out unscathed from certain situations that would destroy everyone else?"

Jade smirked, tapping his nose. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Of course there would be a secret to it…" Tear sighed.

"Next one is for Luke. Why won't you admit your love for Tear?"

Luke blushed and looked away quickly.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Luke, it's obvious. Just admit it" Guy laughed.

Luke stayed silent.

"Fine, he answered. Let's just move on! Next one is for Mieu. What does it feel like to breathe fire?"

Mieu tilted his little head to the side as he thought about his answer.

"It tickles a little. And feels warm"

I nodded.

"Fair enough. Alright then, the last truth is for Ion. How do you feel for Sync?"

Ion frowned in thought for a moment.

"Well, I feel Sync is like a brother to me"

Vikki smiled a little. I know she knew how he felt.

"Right then, time for the dares!"

I walked up to Luke and gave him a hand buzzer.

"You only have enough power in it for one zap, so be careful with your decision"

Luke eyed the people in the room suspiciously until his gaze fell upon Asch in the Pit of Doom. He quickly got up, walked to the pit, jumped in and grabbed Asch's hand with the buzzer. Asch cried out as a small zap went through him before Luke quickly climbed out and sat down, sniggering. Asch frowned.

"I'll get you for that dreck!"

"Next dare is for Asch. You have to ride a unicycle without a helmet"

"I'd rather stay down here thank you!"

He was being very grumpy. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, get hayfever then! And final dare is for Xenon, which is similar to that dare first sent in..."

I frowned in thought and looked at my OCs.

"Should we risk it...? People could get hurt, and the studio could get destroyed..."

Victoria shrugged.

"We should be fine so long as everyone escapes safely, right?"

I sighed.

"Fine, everyone except Anise please stand by the exit"

Everyone got up and moved towards the exit from the stage. Asch followed out the Pit of Doom. Anise remained seated confused.

"Why are you...?"

"You'll find out in a minute Anise" Emily gulped.

I turned towards the camera, smiling nervously.

"So before we do the final dare, thank you to everyone who sent in truth or dares this episode! Please keep voting on my poll to vote for the character you want to appear in Chapter 15! Until next time, if we live, bye!"

Xenon walked over to Anise and whispered "Nyan Cat" in her ear. She started twitching. The camera showed Xenon and everyone else crying out and running as fast as they could off stage. The camera was briefly turned back to see Anise laughing like a maniac and chasing us before the camera started to fade out to black.

"Someone call her therapist! Now!"

* * *

**I will upload the "Behind the Scenes" Chapter separately since I have writer's block on it at the moment. But for now, please continue to vote on the poll for the next character you want to appear in Chapter 15, and I'll try to get the next Chapter done as quickly as possible. You are still welcome to send in dares and such. See you next time! (If Anise doesn't kill us first...)**


	12. Chapter 12: Behind the Scenes

**If some of you are confused as to why I've updated so quickly, and why there aren't any proper dares here, then you really need to start reading the author notes I leave in these fics. XD **

**I said that last part as a joke, but anyway... Just as a quick explanation, remember I said I was gonna replace the "Word to the Audience" with "Behind the scenes" stuff? Well, this is it here. I've decided to upload them as separate chapters, so that I'm not keeping you guys waiting in reading the actual show part of the fic. These will only appear if there are dares I feel should be done after the show in case they take too long for me to write, if like in mystery8icarus' ToD we get invited elsewhere for things that we can show you guys, or if there are certain things that happen in the show which were filmed, but were never shown.**

**This chapter is for one of Shiro a.k.a. TsubasaBlack's dares, which was to play a game with anyone of the contestants. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Behind the scenes: Murder in the Dark

**Third Person POV**

The camera was turned on to show Emily, Xenon and Veronica sitting in the lounge, waiting for Kagami to gather the other contestants.

"So, let's go over this again. All the cameras have been set up around the building to ensure everyone is caught on tape during the game, right?" Emily asked.

Xenon lazily waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, we already did it, and they work. We're just lucky Anise didn't break them!"

"Yeah I know! That was disastrous!" Vikki agreed from behind the camera. "We're lucky Anise's therapist actually got here before she destroyed the studio and hurt anyone! She was fast though!"

"Please, don't remind me of what happened…" Veronica groaned, placing a hand gently to her forehead. "We almost died back there!"

At the sudden sound of footsteps, all four OCs sat up a little as Kagami walked into the room with all the contestants following close behind. They all sat around on the sofas in the middle of the room in a small circle as Kagami explained everything.

"Right, so we still have to do Shiro's dare. So today we are going to play Murder in the Dark. I am going to explain the rules, which I have edited slightly to make the game more interesting and less time consuming"

"Oh no…" Asch grumbled. "It's going to make things worse, isn't it?"

Kagami smirked.

"Maybe… But anyway, here are the rules. As soon as the murderer starts counting to 40, everyone is to leave the lounge and go and hide. The lights will remain on until the person has stopped counting. You can hide anywhere in this building, but you can't leave the building.-"

Luke cursed under his breath.

"-The only lights that will remain on will be here in the lounge. If the murderer finds you, an alarm will go off for exactly 40 seconds letting everyone know, and you must remain where you are. The lights will go back on until the person who was caught has returned to the lounge, before the game begins again. We will all be hiding for a maximum of 20 minutes"

Kagami indicated to Emily.

"Emily will let us know over the intercom when that time is up. She will then give us a chance to get back to the lounge within 30 seconds. The lights will be on then too. If you aren't at the lounge within those 30 seconds, the lights will go off, and the murderer and any of my OCs will catch you. They will be following us within the corridors during this time, but out of sight. If they catch you, you're dead. So, it's a fight for survival. Who will survive hiding from the murderer and make it back to the lounge within 20 minutes? Mieu, you shall be the murderer"

Mieu jumped up and down happily on the sofa.

"Yay!"

Luke and Anise, who happened to be sitting on either side of him, slowly pushed themselves further away, slightly scared that Mieu was happy about it. Kagami put a small pair of headphones over Mieu's ears.

"Just wear these until I finish explaining certain things to the others that you can't hear, ok?"

Mieu nodded, and she turned on the music the headphones were connected to. Mieu sat there, swaying back and forth to the music as Kagami continued to talk.

"I picked Mieu to give you all a good chance of winning the game, since it is your first time playing. Also, you guys don't have to run around and hide alone. If you want to go in groups that's fine, but only if they are in 3s. No more than that, otherwise you'll get discovered. Ok?"

They all nodded.

"Good"

She took the headphones off of Mieu and placed them on the sofa behind her.

"Alright, Mieu when I give the word, start counting"

Mieu nodded and put his little paws over his eyes so they were covered. Everyone stood up and walked to the door. Emily, Victoria, Xenon and Veronica stayed where they were, watching them all. Kagami waited until all eight contestants were by the door.

"Alright Mieu, start counting"

Mieu nodded.

"One…"

Everyone immediately dashed out the door and began to find places to hide as Mieu started counting. Veronica chuckled.

"So, anyone want to make a bet on who they think will win?"

"I'm not sure who to root for really. But, I think Asch might be the first one found maybe. Or Anise" Emily commented quietly.

"Well, we'll see soon enough…" Xenon shrugged.

* * *

**Asch, Jade and Guy**

Asch, Jade and Guy had quickly dashed upstairs together into the corridor leading towards the rooms. Asch frowned.

"Do any of you know of a good hiding place around here? If we try hiding in our rooms, then the thing will find us"

"But Mieu isn't exactly very bright in some aspects, so you could get away with it" Jade countered.

"Huh, very true Necromancer…"

"But which room?" Guy asked, panicking. "Mieu would think to check all the main ones!"

"Precisely Guy. That is why you two can go hide in those two rooms here"

Jade pointed towards two rooms nearby. Guy and Asch immediately dashed to them; however as they tugged on the handles, they found the doors were locked. While this was going on, Jade had found a nearby cupboard. He quickly slipped inside as Asch growled angrily.

"These are locked! What wool are you trying-?"

Asch and Guy turned around to find that Jade was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I think we just fell for one of Jade's little tricks…" Guy sighed.

Suddenly the lights flashed off. Both Guy and Asch yelped as they ran down the corridor.

"Let's just go and hide in our rooms before the thing shows up!" Asch cried.

Jade chuckled quietly to himself inside the cupboard.

"It seems no one told those two that the spare rooms are always locked for security reasons…"

* * *

**Kagami, Ion and Natalia**

I skidded to a halt outside of the gym. I frowned annoyed.

"Why did I run here for? Oh well, I haven't got time! I've got to hide!"

I quickly spotted a good hiding place behind the cupboard where they stored all the sports equipment. I quickly slipped behind it to find Ion also there, but on the other side. We both jumped, crying out a little in shock.

"Ion! Please don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry. I couldn't think of anywhere else to hide. So I came here"

I shook my head.

"It's fine Ion. Don't worry about it"

Suddenly the lights flashed off.

"Oh no…. Mieu's on his way round. I honestly hope he doesn't spot anyone with that torch helmet"

I went quiet then as I heard a small voice humming. Ion and I cautiously peeked around to see Mieu swaying back and forth as he wandered around the corridors, flying in mid-air. He was wearing a red helmet with a small black torch on top of it. Ion and I quickly stayed behind the cupboard as Mieu passed by, sighing in relief when we saw he was gone.

A sudden thud came from inside the cupboard, causing Ion and I to jump. We silently walked around to find Natalia stepping out of it. She sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness, he's gone"

She turned towards us.

"I didn't expect anyone else to hide here"

I chuckled quietly. She must have heard us outside of the cupboard.

"Neither did I"

"So, how much time do we have left?" Ion asked innocently.

"I'm not sure; however, I think we should move to a hiding place close to the lounge so that we will make it back in time after the 20 minutes"

The other two nodded in agreement.

"Let's hurry then" Natalia replied.

"But remember: Be silent, and cautious"

They both nodded again before quickly and silently following me away from the gym in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Luke, Tear and Anise**

Luke dashed into the kitchen just as the lights flashed off. His eyes widened.

"Oh Lorelei! Where can I hide?!"

Luke frantically searched around with his eyes for somewhere to hide. He heard tiny humming coming his way.

"Oh-!"

He quickly covered his mouth, realising that he couldn't cry out in case he was found.

"Master? Is that you?"

Luke made a mad dash to the storage cupboard in order to try to hide from Mieu. Just as he opened it roughly, he saw a shadow in the back. He cried out in fright before that shadow dragged him into the cupboard, shutting the door and covering his mouth.

"Ssssshhh! Do you want to lose this game Luke? Because you're not playing very well at it!"

The voice had come out as a whisper. They moved their hand away from his mouth. Luke soon recognised it.

"T-Tear? Is that you?"

"Yes, now be quiet"

"Master!"

Little Mieu came flying slowly into the kitchen, looking around the room with the torch carefully.

"Huh, guess he's not here!"

Mieu continued to hum to himself as he flew away from the kitchen. Both Luke and Tear sighed heavily in relief.

"That was too close! I'm glad Kagami never told him to be quiet!" Luke sighed.

"Well, if you had kept calm then he wouldn't have come this way!" Tear argued.

"It isn't my fault that I get scared easily! What about you and ghosts, hm~?"

Tear blushed then, looking away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't screeched out like you yet!"

Just then the door was swung open abruptly, causing both Tear and Luke to cry out in surprise. They hugged each other just as the person was revealed. The person quickly dashed inside, closing the door.

"Guys, calm down! It's only me!"

Tear suddenly sighed in relief.

"Anise, please don't scare us like that!"

Anise smirked; although no one could really see in the dark.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your "special moment" with Luke, Tear"

The two suddenly realised they were hugging. They quickly pulled away from each other, blushing furiously.

"I think we should wait here until someone gets caught. I know a really good place we can go to hide!" Anise continued, ignoring Luke and Tear's reaction.

After a few moments, the two of them calmed down, nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the lounge…_

Emily glanced down at her watch as the four OCs sat on the sofas quietly.

"Wow. It's already been ten minutes and no one's been caught yet. Perhaps Kagami made the game a bit too easy for them…"

"I wouldn't be saying that just yet Em" Xenon chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "The game isn't over yet. Some people are bound to get caught for carelessness"

"Xenon actually makes a very valid point…" Vikki commented as she fiddled with the camera.

"So, who do you think is going to end up getting caught first?" Veronica asked curiously, leaning forward a little.

"You aren't trying to get money out of these two, are you? Because they won't give any up" Xenon pressed, chuckling.

"No. Kagami scolded me for making bets. I'm just curious, that's all"

Vikki shrugged.

"I have no idea. I'd say Asch. He's a bit of an idiot"

"Yeah. Asch and Luke are most likely to get out, unless either one of them is with Kagami" Emily agreed. "She is pretty good at this game. She and her cousin hid in the same place and won when she played with her family. Very clever hiding place too, especially since it was pretty dark"

"I doubt those two knuckle brains went with Kagami!" Veronica laughed. "Oh well, we'll see who wins this. But, I think we can all agree that Kagami might end up being one of the winners, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yep. She's had a strategy set up since we started planning how the game was gonna go!" Vikki replied, giggling.

"Well, we'll see" Xenon sighed, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Asch, Guy and Jade**

Asch poked his head out from behind the bedroom door, and looked down the darkened hallway cautiously. He sighed in relief before turning back to Guy, who was hiding under the bed.

"You can come out now. The thing has vanished"

Guy sighed in relief, before slowly crawling his way out from under the bed.

"That was too close! But we can't stay here. We have a higher chance of being caught otherwise"

"I suppose you're right. Just follow my lead. We'll abandon the Necromancer for now. If we stick with him, we're bound to be caught sooner or later"

Guy nodded, and cautiously followed Asch out of the bedroom. They crept quietly back towards the stairs leading down into the corridor.

"By the way, which way did Mieu go?" Guy asked in a whisper.

Asch immediately halted in his walking. His eyes widened. He had forgotten which way Mieu had gone.

"BOO!"

Guy and Asch both cried out in shock, stumbling backwards and falling onto their backsides. They were blinded for a few moments by a bright light before their eyes finally adjusted. It was Mieu with a helmet on his head. A torch had been tied to the top. Asch had walked them both straight to the murderer. Mieu laughed.

"Found you!"

Suddenly alarms started sounding around the area. Asch huffed annoyed, standing up.

"Well, I guess we've been murdered then…"

Mieu nodded.

"Wait, how does the alarm go off if the rest of the hosts are in the lounge?" Guy questioned, confused.

"Kagami said that cameras have been set up all over the place which Emily watches. When she sees I've found someone, she presses the button to sound the alarm"

Asch frowned.

"Oh great! We're being stalked by cameras too!"

"Kagami said I had to show you two back to the lounge and then continue looking. So follow me!"

As Mieu began to fly back down towards the stairs, the lights flashed on. Guy slowly got up and followed behind Asch to the lounge.

"I bet if I'd stayed with Jade, I wouldn't be out"

"Oh, shut up!"

Jade was quietly chuckling to himself in the wardrobe.

"At least I know where Luke gets his idiocy from…"

* * *

**Kagami, Ion, Natalia, Luke, Tear and Anise**

Just as the three of us were heading down the corridor towards the Sports hall, the alarm sounded. The lights flashed on soon after, causing Ion to jump back in fright. He almost toppled over; however I managed steady him by grabbing hold of his shoulder tightly. He nodded in acknowledgement as a "thank you".

"Has someone been caught already?" Natalia questioned, shocked.

"It seems so…" Ion commented quietly. "Perhaps Mieu is better at playing this game than I thought"

"Or people were being very careless…" I sighed. "Well, we'd better keep moving"

I glanced down at my watch.

"It's been almost fifteen minutes now. That's gives us five minutes left. If we can hide near the lounge when they give us the 30 second dash, we should get there in time. The Sports hall is the closest, so we have a high chance of getting back before we're caught"

The other two nodded in agreement. As soon as the lights went off again and the alarms stopped, we quickly dashed into the Sports Hall.

Just as we opened the door in there, we heard two people cry out in shock and fall back onto the floor. Judging by the voices, it sounded like Luke and Tear. Ion tumbled back into Natalia as she quickly shut the door.

"Guys, calm down! It's only Kagami, Ion and Natalia!"

The only person out the three who was standing up who had spoken sounded a bit like Anise. I heard Tear and Luke sigh in relief, standing up.

"We're sorry!" Luke whispered. "We thought it was Mieu!"

"It's fine!" I replied, lowering my voice. "Just stay quiet before-?"

"I know you guys are in there!"

Oh no… We all froze at the sound of Mieu's voice as he giggled soon after.

"Wow. He's good at acting creepy, even if he doesn't realise it…" Anise commented quietly.

"Quick! Hide under the trampoline! There's a large cover surrounding the sides underneath it that will hide us from view!" I cried quietly.

The six of us quickly made a mad dash for it; however because it was dark, no one could see where they were going. It wasn't until I had managed to roll underneath the cover did I realise who had made it and who hadn't. Glancing back out from under the cover, I could see that Anise, Natalia and Tear had somehow tripped over each other and landed face first on the ground in an odd line. I wondered what that thud was…

Luke and Ion had managed to successfully get under the cover with me, despite Ion not being as athletic as everyone else here.

"Guys, quick! Get up before-" Luke cried in a whisper.

However it was too late because the door to the Sports Hall opened slowly, cutting off Luke's sentence. Mieu came flying in quickly and shined his torch on the three girls as they got to their feet. He giggled happily.

"Found you!"

The alarms started sounding again as Anise frowned in annoyance.

"Aw man! We've been murdered!"

Tear sighed.

"Oh well. At least we weren't the first to go out!"

Luke, Ion and I watched intently as Mieu led the three girls out of the Sports Hall.

"How many of us are left now?" Luke asked me curiously.

"I'm not sure. If I knew who had gone out the first time then we'd be able to tell"

Once Mieu and the girls had left the room, the three of us quickly climbed out from under the cover.

"Now we just need to wait for Emily to announce over the intercom that the time has ended. As soon as she has finished, make a mad dash for the lounge, alright?"

Luke and Ion both nodded at me stiffly in reply.

* * *

_Back in the lounge…_

Asch and Guy sat on the left side of the room boredly, while the four OCs sat on the right.

"How much time do they have left now?" Guy asked, curiously.

"About two minutes" Xenon replied. "I felt sorry for those three tripping over each other though. It was funny, but it looked like it hurt…"

Vikki frowned.

"You feel sorry for someone? Geez Xenon, why are you so sappy all of a sudden?"

Xenon frowned.

"Hey, I'm not being sappy! I'm just saying…"

Natalia, Anise and Tear slowly walked into the lounge. Guy's eyes widened.

"You three got caught too?"

"Yeah, we ended up tripping over each other because of it being dark…" Anise sighed, sitting down opposite Asch.

Natalia and Tear sat down on the sofa next to her.

"So the Colonel, Kagami, Luke and Ion are the only four left in the game?" Natalia questioned, incredulously.

Asch rolled his eyes.

"It seems like it… How has the dreck managed to last this long?!"

"He must have improved a lot since the dodgeball competition we did" Tear commented.

Emily stood up, smirking.

"Time's up for those four. Xenon, Veronica, get ready to go and chase them"

The two OCs mentioned quickly dashed out of the lounge.

* * *

**Kagami, Ion, Luke and Jade**

The three of us stood ready by the door as we heard the intercom buzz.

"Time's up everyone!" Emily cried over the intercom. "Congratulations Jade, Luke, Ion and Kagami. You four are the survivors of the Murder in the Dark game! However, as you should know, you aren't safe just yet!"

"There's only four of us left?!" Luke cried. "Wow. That would be bad if this was a real murderer…"

"Mieu, Xenon and Veronica are out in the corridors now on standby near the lounge. When I give the word, a countdown will start from 30. That's how long you four have to get back to the lounge. If you are not back at the lounge within those 30 seconds, you won't be allowed to step inside after that. Instead, we've decided to make it a bit interesting…"

I frowned.

"How sneaky. They've changed the rules…"

"You can still get back to the lounge; but, you have to run the full circle away from the lounge and back through the corridors without getting caught by Xenon, Veronica and Mieu. You may use whatever means necessary to protect yourselves; however, if they catch you, you lose. You can't attack them either. They can attack you however"

The three of us glanced at each other worried.

"This isn't going to end well for us after all, is it?" Luke gulped.

"Are you guys ready?"

I opened the door to the Sports Hall.

"3. 2. 1. GO!"

The alarms sounded just as Ion, Luke and I pegged it away from the Sports Hall. Now we were really determined to get back!

Just as we rounded the corner, we began running alongside Jade, who appeared to have come from the direction of the bedrooms. He nodded to us in acknowledgement.

"Did you realise your OCs had changed the rules?"

I shook my head as the four of us ran.

"No! Not until now! I'm gonna get them back for this later!"

We ran for quite some time, finally seeing the lounge in sight; however Ion halted quickly, taking deep breaths. Luke, Jade and I immediately stopped. He looked up weakly, smiling at us.

"Don't worry about me. I don't want to be a burden. It doesn't matter if I lose"

Luke frowned at me worriedly.

"It's not fair that Ion gets out of breath easily, is it?"

I shook my head.

"5-"

Our eyes widened. We only have 5 seconds. Without warning, Luke, Jade and I quickly grabbed Ion's arms and gently pushed him into the lounge. The alarms stopped. We were too late. Whoops… The three of us quickly started running away from lounge, now attempting to try to get back "alive"…

* * *

_In the lounge…_

Everyone seemed surprised to find that only Ion had come back through the door.

"Fon Master, where's the Colonel, Luke and Kagami?" Tear asked, confused.

"I was a bit worn out, and couldn't continue running, so they quickly pushed me in so I was still in the game"

"So, those three are still running around trying to get back here?" Emily replied.

Ion nodded. He had become a bit flushed. Anise quickly stood up and walked to his side.

"Ion, do you need to see the medics?"

Ion shook his head, smiling a little.

"I'm fine Anise, but thank you for your concern"

"That was very noble of those three to do" Natalia commented, biting her lip. "I hope now that they manage to make it back"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, muttering a "yeah" or "I hope so too".

* * *

**Kagami, Luke and Jade**

Luke cried out as he ducked from Veronica throwing her Keyblade at him in an attempt to catch his clothing. It got stuck in the wall just above his head. The three of us had already managed to get around halfway; however Veronica and Xenon were known to be quite quick in agility, and despite it being dark, the two of them were tracking our movements very easily, since we weren't bothering being quiet anymore. We had summoned our weapons to use to block their attacks; however, they weren't helping very much.

Luke swallowed hard as the three of us rounded yet another corner.

"How much further?"

"Not long now Luke. You're not preparing to surrender so soon, are you?" Jade chuckled.

Luke growled.

"No way! Now the real competition starts!"

Xenon chuckled as he fired a Firaga attack at us from down the corridor in front of us.

"You guys need some light?"

I blocked it by swiping at it with my Keyblade, destroying the flaming ball. I kicked off the wall so I could flip over him. Jade and Luke soon followed close behind, managing to get around him.

"You guys aren't going to make it back to lounge! You might as well give up!"

"Man, they are getting pretty competitive…" I huffed, as we rounded yet another corner.

"Guys, look!" Luke cried, pointing up ahead towards the only room with light flooding out of it. "We're nearly there!"

However, just as soon as he said that, Veronica appeared in front of the lounge and used Blizzaga. She froze the floor underneath our feet. Luke and I immediately slipped, sliding down in her direction. I used Firaga to melt away the rest of the ice and leapt into the lounge. Luke managed to kick off the wall just before Veronica could grab him, propelling him across the floor into the lounge. Jade managed to follow unscathed. Veronica, Xenon and Mieu slowly came in behind us as Luke quickly leapt to his feet.

"Goddammit! We were so close!" Xenon cried, annoyed.

I watched Vikki hold up the camera towards us three.

"And the winners of Murder in the Dark are Kagami, Luke, Jade and Ion!"

Luke and I high fived.

"Hell yes!"

I sighed heavily.

"Alright Emily, you can turn the lights back on now! That's the best fun I've had in ages!"

"You're telling me!" Luke laughed. "I'd love to do it again!"

"Well I'm not…" Asch grumbled.

Luke smirked.

"Aw, are you being a sore loser Asch?"

Asch stood up then, yanking his sword free from his scabbard.

"How about we play another round then dreck? But this time, I'm gonna be the murderer, and you have to run away with the lights still on!"

Luke yelped and quickly dashed out the lounge with Asch close behind. I quickly turned to Vikki and moved my hand back and forth in front of my neck in a cutting motion.

"Cut off the film from here. We'll send it to Shiro as it is"

The camera immediately faded out to black just as everyone got up out their seats and walked out the lounge, laughing and chatting happily about the game.

* * *

**Please continue to send in Truth or Dares. I still need one more PM before I can start writing the next chapter. Also please keep voting on the poll for the character you want to appear on the show in Chapter 15. Thank you to everyone for reviewing, favouriting and following this fic. Your continued support is greatly appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed it! :)**

**Update: DON'T SEND IN ANYMORE TRUTH OR DARES! I HAVE ENOUGH TO START IT NOW! **


	13. Ch 13: We didn't agree to kill anyone!

**I am so sorry for being late with updating yet again! My god! My teachers had to be cruel to me, didn't they?! I had to go back into school for my 6th form induction, and they gave me holiday homework, which is work that starts off my courses. -_- I have been trying so hard to balance the two, and it didn't work out very well...**

**Also, I was gonna upload this last night, but then when I double checked my PMs, I realised I'd missed someone's letter out! And I was like: NO! :O So I had to fix that today. **

**And just to quickly add, if any of the authors I have mentioned in this fanfiction are reading this and see I have used their stories, I hope you don't mind. I picked the ones which I thought were really good examples to use. But anyway, here is Chapter 13!**

* * *

Chapter 13: We didn't agree to kill anyone!

Veronica huffed in annoyance as she and Emily dusted up the remains of the broken stage lights off the stage. Vikki turned the camera to me as I sat in my arm chair, with both hands placed on the sides of my head.

"This is the second time he's attempted to sabotage the show you know" Vikki sighed. "Will he ever give up Kagami?"

"I highly doubt it Victoria. I knew creating him was such a big mistake..."

"Kagami, it's not your fault! He shouldn't have embraced the darkness in the first place!" Emily protested.

"No... It's my fault. My evil side is to blame for his creation. A walker of the dark with only a tiny bit of light in him; that is what he is..."

Veronica scoffed as she ushered the remaining bits of glass into a bin.

"Let's just be happy that no one was hurt, alright? And that the studio wasn't blown up!"

"But Xenon's been left in a shell shocked state again" Emily sighed, shaking her head.

"Not even having Tyga wandering around is safe for him anymore. He won't rest until he gets Xenon" I sighed.

I glanced up as Luke poked his head around the door offstage.

"Is everyone else here yet?" Luke asked curiously.

"No, not yet Luke" Veronica replied boredly. "Why do you ask?"

Luke quickly walked onstage holding a small bouquet of white lilies in his hand. He quickly placed them on Tear's chair, before sitting down in his own. I chuckled.

"Is that for your dare Luke?"

Luke nodded.

"You didn't keep it anonymous, did you?" Emily pressed.

"No, I attached a small card to it so she knows it's from me"

"Good, because then there would be no point to the dare!" Vikki chuckled.

Luke glanced up at the broken stage lights, realising the room was a bit dimmer than normal.

"What happened to the lights?"

"Don't worry about that. It was just a technical difficulty" I lied.

Luke shrugged it off, seeming to take my word for it. Eventually the other contestants filed into the room and to the stage so we could start the show. Tear picked up the lilies off her chair carefully before sitting down, examining them curiously.

"Oooh. Who are those off Tear?" Anise asked eagerly.

Tear glanced at the card strapped to a small red ribbon tied around the lilies. Luke watched intently for a reaction, but tried to not make it obvious.

"The card doesn't say. It's anonymous"

I tried to hide my shock. Why was Tear lying? Anise sighed in disappointment.

"Aw, that's not fair!"

When she had turned away, I watched Tear glance at Luke and mouth "Thank you". Luke went a bit pink around the cheeks, but nodded in acknowledgement, smiling a little awkwardly. Vikki turned the camera to me then, as I sat up straighter and smiled.

"Welcome to the Tales of the Abyss: Truth or Dare show, with your host me, Kagaminelover657. Boy, have we got a lot of weird dares for you this episode!"

Guy gulped a little.

"How bad are they?"

"All in all, they aren't that bad Guy"

Asch frowned as he glanced up towards the stage lights.

"Er, what's up with the lighting in here?"

"The fuse blew" Emily lied.

"Really?"

Asch frowned.

"I'm guessing it's blondie's fault, since he isn't here, right?"

I shook my head.

"Nope. He's not here for a different reason. But let's not dwell on that!"

I took the letters off the arm.

"So, our first truth and dare letter is from Doveflight! Heya!"

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, Emily shook her head.

"Ooooooh. Jade, the fomicry was done and it has affected one of the new OCs Dove has... Maya I think. And she blames you for it"

Jade shrugged.

"It is to be expected. After all, I am the one who created the method in the first place"

"Anyway... The only truth on there is for Ion from Davon. Out of Sync, Arietta and Anise, who would you rather have a romantic relationship with?"

Everyone except Ion paled, especially Anise. I don't blame her to be honest! Ion looked around at everyone confused.

"Why has everyone paled?"

"N-No reason Ion! Don't worry about it!" Guy quickly assured.

Ion blinked in confusion before he turned back to me innocently.

"Erm, do I have to answer this?"

"It's up to you"

Ion thought about it for a moment.

"Well, at the moment, I'm not really looking for a relationship with anyone. So neither of them"

Anise sighed heavily in relief. I chuckled.

"Alright then… So, onto the dares we go!"

My eyes widened at the first dare on the list.

"Ok… Jade won't do it anyway, but I'm not allowing it, especially with… his songs being played. I'm sorry, but no!"

"Who's song?" Mieu asked, innocently.

"Justin Bie-"

Veronica quickly put her hand over Emily's mouth.

"Don't. Say. That Name. Here. Got it?"

Emily nodded quickly. Veronica moved her hand away.

"Glad we're clear on that"

"And also Maya, I'm not putting those things you've given me in the pit. We don't kill anyone on this show"

I coughed.

"But anyway, let's move on. Next dare is for Guy. Could you come here please?"

Guy nervously got up out of his chair and slowly approached me. I whispered to him his dare. He quickly shook his head.

"I'm not doing that! No way! I am not kissing any of them!"

"Then it's the Pit of Doom for you I'm afraid!"

I glanced back at the letter then, frowning in thought.

"Actually, on second thought, you have two more dares here. If you do these dares, you won't have to go in the pit. Is that fair?"

Guy nodded slowly.

"Fine. You have to read two different fanfics. One is a SyncxGuy fic, and the other is a fic called "On my Own" by CardGamessOnMotercycles"

Guy paled.

"Oh no…"

I handed him a spare laptop from behind my chair.

"I've already loaded them up for you, so go on and read them"

Guy sighed heavily and returned to his chair, starting to read the GuyxSync one first. He frowned at the screen.

"Innocence by Judithan? I don't like the sound of the title…"

"It's nothing bad Guy. Don't worry! Stop whining and read it!"

Guy sighed before finally going quiet.

"So, while Guy goes through the fanfics, we'll move onto the next dare. Luke, could you come here please?"

Luke slowly got up from his chair and walked to mine. I whispered to him his dare. Luke's eyes widened, and he quickly backed away a little.

"Oh no. No. He will kill me!"

I sighed, handing him small pink magic ice cubes supplied by Maya.

"Just have a go Luke. Would you rather go in the pit?"

Luke huffed, and stormed back to his seat with the ice cubes. As he sat down, he glanced towards Jade's chair. Jade was gone. Panic soon filled the redhead as he quickly glanced around for the Necromancer. Before Luke could react, Jade appeared behind him, snatched the ice cubes from his hand, and shoved them down the back of Luke's shirt. Luke quickly leapt up from his chair surprised as chocolate began to stain his white clothes. Veronica started rolling around the floor, laughing her head off. Jade smirked, satisfied with his work, and casually returned to his seat. Everyone watched wide eyed as Luke ran off stage, probably to go and find a new shirt.

"Well, looks like Luke won't be getting that rabid kitten after all…"

"Jade, how the heck did you know?" Vikki questioned.

Jade tapped the side of his nose with his finger. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Typical Jade…" Guy sighed.

"But anyway, next dare is for Anise from Dove. She wants you to read another fanfic that is you paired with Sync"

Anise's eyes widened as I pulled out another spare laptop with the fic already loaded onto it. I chuckled a little at her reaction.

"Don't look so scared. It's not one with loads of lovey dovey stuff in it"

Seeming to look a bit more relieved, Anise quickly came over to me and took the laptop. She read the title and the author of the fic out loud.

"Conflict by Lycara… Hm. The title doesn't sound too bad"

She sat back down in her chair and began to read it. Luke came back in, now having changed his shirt, and sat down again.

"Ah Luke, perfect timing! You and Asch have a dare from Maya also. She wants you both to read a AschxLuke fanfic"

Asch stiffened in his chair, as did Luke. They both paled.

"Really?" Asch questioned.

I nodded, loading it up on my main laptop.

"Yep. Come on. The fic I picked isn't that bad. I assure you"

Asch and Luke both glanced at each other uneasily before Luke got up and collected the laptop from me. He took it over to Asch's chair and placed the laptop on his lap. They both frowned at the title.

"Hair talk by LaFernweh? That is an odd title for a fic that is supposed to be about romance" Luke commented.

"Well, as long as we don't kiss each other in this, I'm content with reading it" Asch added.

Guy rubbed the back of his head as he looked at me.

"I've read the first fanfiction, and it isn't too bad. But I honestly can't see me and Sync acting like this. Honestly. And why did you have to pick a fic where we kiss?! It's too awkward to read!"

I laughed.

"Just be glad it wasn't anything past that stage Guy…"

Guy paled at my response. He quickly began reading the second fanfiction.

"And we can't do the last dare since Anise is currently reading. But I wouldn't have allowed it anyway since it could put people at risk"

I took out the next letter off the arm.

"So, our next Truth or Dare letter is from Blaze the fire dragon demon. Hello!"

* * *

It didn't take me that long to read it. Vikki frowned at it surprised.

"Wow. That was surprisingly short. Probably the shortest one I've seen so far!"

Anise finally closed the laptop, frowning at me.

"The only part of that fanfic I liked was when I got to hurt Sync. After that…"

She shuddered. I chuckled.

"But it wasn't that bad, was it?"

Anise shook her head.

"No, it was quite good. I'll admit it"

I glanced at Luke and Asch and noticed they had finished reading their fanfic too. Asch quickly shut the laptop lid.

"I hope you never do that to me"

Luke quickly shook his head and returned to his seat.

"Don't worry. I won't"

Emily was chuckling at their reactions.

"At least you two weren't kissing!"

The two of them glared at her angrily. I tried not to laugh.

"Anyway… The only truth on here is for everyone. What is the funniest incident you have ever faced?"

Everyone frowned at each other in confusion.

"What do they mean by that?" Tear questioned.

"I have no idea. I think it means "experienced", but the wording of the question is confusing. They might have also meant "seen""

"Let's just answer it anyway!" Asch declared as he frowned in thought. "Oh! I have one! It has to be when the dreck found out he was a replica! You should have seen his face! It was priceless!"

Luke frowned at that. Jade chuckled a little.

"Mine has to be seeing the expressions on all your faces after I attacked Dist in Keterburg"

"We had no idea what the Yulia you did to him in there! And still don't!" Guy protested.

Jade merely shrugged in response. Anise had her thinking face on as she tried to come up with something funny which she had encountered.

"It has to be at Choral Castle when Luke got kidnapped by that large bird! I know at the time it was serious, but the way he was taken was hilarious!"

"I bet all these funny moments are going to involve me somehow…" Luke grumbled.

Ion scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I'm not sure. I can't really think of one"

"Oh Ion! What about when we stormed into the throne room in Baticul and you interrupted Mohs?" Anise suggested, giggling. "The look on his face was priceless!"

Ion chuckled.

"Yes. I admit that was quite hilarious"

Tear leaned back slightly in her chair as she tried to think of something.

"Probably when Luke thought he didn't have to buy that apple in Engeve. It wasn't funny at the time, but when you look back on it, it was quite funny"

Luke's frown was turning into a scowl. He wasn't enjoying this one bit!

"I think mine has to be when Luke was learning to walk, and he continually fell over. That was pretty funny looking back at it" Guy replied, chuckling.

Natalia nodded in agreement with him. Luke folded his arms stubbornly.

"Oh come on! Ion's is the only one that doesn't have me in it!"

We all laughed happily.

"Time to move onto the dares. Luke has to be Tarzan for five minutes, Asch has to lick a bar of soap, and Ion has to moonwalk across the stage"

The three mentioned just stared at me in confusion.

"Who's Tarzan?" Luke questioned.

"A man who was raised by gorillas" Vikki answered casually.

Luke frowned.

"What?"

"Look, just act like this. Emily, could you show him please?"

Emily frowned, but nodded.

"You owe me for this…"

Emily squatted down and put her hands into fists, placing them on the ground.

"You're supposed to stand like this. Then move around by dragging your legs forward using your fists along the ground, while making monkey noises"

She stood back up again.

"You do know what noises monkeys make, right Luke?"

Luke nodded.

"I think so"

"So just do that for five minutes"

Luke nodded and squatted down on the ground. He began making monkey noises and moving around the stage slowly. Everyone stared at him awkwardly, except Jade who had an amused look on his face.

"Asch, lick the soap!" Veronica ordered, throwing at him a small bar of soap.

It hit Asch on the forehead and landed in his lap.

"Ow!"

Asch rubbed his forehead, staring down at the soap in his lap.

"Are you serious?"

"Would you rather end up in the Pit of Doom?"

Asch frowned.

"Curse the person who dared this!"

Everyone watched intently (Well, everyone except Luke and Guy because of them still doing their dares) as Asch shoved the soap near his face and quickly licked it with the tip of his tongue. Straight after he threw the soap towards the camera and legged it off stage, gagging. Vikki managed to duck as the soap came just above her head, crashing to the floor behind her. Anise was clutching her stomach tightly as she laughed loudly at what she saw. Everyone else didn't really know how to react to that.

Meanwhile, Guy had finished reading the second fanfiction. His face was pale as he gently shut the laptop lid.

"W-Well, that was a very… interesting ending for me… I honestly hope I don't have nightmares about that demon…"

I sighed.

"It's just a story Guy. Calm down. Alright Ion, time for you to do the moonwalk"

Ion tilted his head to the side confused.

"Moonwalk?"

"Yeah. You just do it like this. Or at least, something like this…"

Vikki turned the camera to me as I attempted to do the moonwalk. Once I'd shown Ion, I returned to my seat.

"I'm sure you'll do better than me. Just do it a little way across the stage"

Ion nodded and attempted to do the moonwalk. For his first try, he was actually pretty good. Once he'd done it, he returned to his seat. Luke finally returned to his seat and leapt onto it, still acting like Tarzan.

"Alright Luke, you can stop now, it's been five minutes"

Luke sighed in relief and sat normally on the chair.

"Thank Lorelei!"

I chuckled as I took out the next letter.

"Our next Truth or Dare letter is from Lil'MissEya! Hey!"

* * *

After reading the letter, I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Oh, I can so see this not ending well for people here!"

Asch came back onstage with a grumpy look on his face. He sat down. Anise chuckled.

"Can't get the taste of the soap out your mouth Asch?"

Asch glared at her angrily, not bothering to reply. I'll take that as a yes. I stared down at the glass of wine that came with the letter.

"Can people get tipsy after drinking one glass of wine?"

Victoria, Emily and Veronica looked between each other confused. After a while, they all shrugged.

"Fine. I guess we'll only allow a sip then, just to be cautious. Jade, take a sip of this wine would you? It's one of your dares"

Jade silently and slowly got up from his seat, walked to my chair, took the wine glass, and walked over to Asch. Then, without warning, he poured the whole thing into his mouth, and turned around to face the other way with his back to us. Everyone watched on confused as Jade quickly turned back around with the glass full of wine again, and tipped it all over Asch. We all sat there wide eyed as Jade returned to his seat with the glass still in his hand. I sighed.

"You knew about the gender switching potion, didn't you Jade?"

Jade only smirked at me in response.

"The dare said to drink it, but it didn't specify whether I had to swallow it or not"

Veronica growled.

"Just like Xenon… You read between the lines!"

Asch shuddered, leaping up from his seat.

"I can't believe you just put this in your mouth, and then poured it all over me afterwards! You disgust me Necromancer!"

I sighed, glancing at the next dare.

"I knew Jade had something up his sleeve… But let's move on. Luke, draw a moustache on Asch's face"

Luke smirked as Emily handed him a marker pen (And yes, it was a washable marker pen!). Asch growled.

"You dare dreck, and I'll-"

"Oh and Asch, your dare is that you can't hurt Luke"

Anise sat back in her chair, laughing happily and pointing at Asch.

"I wish I was doing this dare now!"

Asch's eyes widened at what I said.

"Wait a minute! What-"

Within a matter of seconds, Luke ran forward and quickly drew an odd looking moustache on his face, interrupting Asch's sentence. Luke slowly walked back to his seat mockingly as Emily handed Asch a hand mirror. His eyes widened.

"O-Oh Lorelei!"

Everyone began chuckling to themselves. Asch gave a death glare.

"Shut up!"

I halted my chuckling so that I could read the next dare.

"Calm down Asch. It'll wash off. I think…-"

Asch's eyes widened even more at that statement. He quickly got up from his chair and dashed offstage yet again, probably to change and wash off his moustache.

"-So, let's move on to the next dare. Tear, you have to let Anise sit on your lap for the rest of the episode. And Anise, Mieu has to sit on your head for the rest of the episode, and you must also call him Gilbird when you talk to him"

Tear and Anise exchanged awkward glances for a brief moment, before Tear sighed.

"Fine. It's better than going in the pit"

Anise slowly got up from her chair and walked over to Mieu, quickly putting him on top of her head. She walked back over to Tear, and sat on her left knee so Tear could still see the camera. The two of them didn't look very pleased with the situation. Asch quickly came back, changed and with a clean face, and sat back down in his chair angrily.

"And final dare is for Asch. You have to cosplay as England from Hetalia"

Asch got up and quickly walked to the Pit of Doom, standing on it with his arms folded stubbornly.

"No"

"Fine. Enjoy hell!"

I pushed the button as Asch plummeted downwards. There was a loud splash as lava shot up from the pit. Emily's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Natalia panicked.

"You put lava in the pit?! Did Asch-?!"

"No, don't worry. Asch is fine. There's a platform in there that he's landed on. The force of his landing caused some lava to spout up, that's all"

While Asch was quickly scrambling out of the Pit of Doom and back to his seat, I turned to Tear.

"So Tear, you have a truth. If you had a kid with your future husband, not mentioning who they are, what would you name it?"

Tear blushed a little at the question, but thought about it for a moment. After a while, she shrugged.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't even thought about such a thing yet"

I nodded in understanding. Asch was sat wide eyed in his chair, gripping the arms.

"Never. Never again am I going back in that death trap"

I smirked as I took out the next letter.

"Stop whining. It's not as if it burnt you!"

I glanced down at the next letter.

"But anyway, our next truth or dare letter is from Little-Miss-Emma. Hey!"

* * *

After reading the first part of the letter out loud, Asch growled.

"This Kairi girl is really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Well she is a hater of you Asch. As am I!" Luke replied, smirking.

Asch frowned.

"I may not be able to hurt her, but I can certainly hurt you dreck!"

Veronica threw two pillows at them.

"Quiet your noise!"

They both frowned at her, but remained silent.

"Well, thank you for that Veronica! But anyway, let's move onto the truths. The only truth on here is for Tear. We all know you like cute things. So what's the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

Tear bit her lip as she tried to think of one.

"Erm… Erm… I-I'm not really sure…"

She looked like she was gonna have another cute overload from every cute thing she could remember, so I nodded.

"Ok, fair enough. Now we move onto the dares! Luke, come here please!"

Luke slowly got up off his chair and walked over to me. I whispered to him his dare. He was allowed to hit Asch three times, but they had to be at random times and no one could know it wash a dare. When I had finished explaining, Luke nodded and returned to his seat. He waited a couple of seconds before getting up off his chair and strolling towards Asch and slapping him around the face. He walked back to his seat. Asch frowned.

"What was that for?!"

Luke shrugged.

"No reason. I just wanted to hit you"

I chuckled.

"Ion, Guy, get your butts over here please"

Ion and Guy slowly got up from their seats and walked over to me. I whispered to them their dares. Ion glanced back at Asch and Luke.

"I don't really want to do that. I think that might be a bit mean…"

"And I can't prank Jade! You saw what happened to Luke earlier!" Guy added, shaking his head frantically.

"Then I'm afraid you've got to go in the Pit of Doom guys. Don't worry. You won't get hurt"

Guy and Ion slowly walked to the Pit of Doom and stood on the trap door.

"Let's see about this final dare first though. This is for Natalia. You have to slap Luke as hard as you can"

Natalia glanced at Luke, whose eyes widened in horror. She looked back at me, hesitant.

"It isn't very lady like to randomly slap people. I don't think I can"

Luke seemed surprised, yet he could see in her eyes that she didn't want to go in the pit. He didn't understand why Natalia had actually passed up the opportunity to hit him.

"You'll have to join Guy and Ion in the Pit of Doom then. There's no other way around it"

Natalia nodded and slowly stood up, walking to the Pit of Doom and standing on the trap door in between Guy and Ion. Just as I was about to push the button, Luke got up again and walked towards Asch. Asch's eyes widened as Luke hit him around the face. Natalia seemed to get angered by this and stormed over, slapping him hard around the face. Everyone stared at her wide eyed and in shock.

"Stop hitting Asch, Luke!"

Luke held his cheek and quickly walked back to his seat.

"Ok, ok! I won't hit him again!"

Natalia returned to her seat then, huffing. Everyone knew why Luke had done that. He wanted to help her. Veronica chuckled.

"So Luke used his dare to help Natalia. How nice of him..." She muttered.

"Well Natalia, you did do your dare after all! Nice one! As for Guy and Ion… Sorry about this guys…"

I pushed the button as the two of them plummeted to the bottom. I heard Guy cry out as Ion came out of the Pit of Doom first. Guy quickly ran up after him, sighing in relief.

"That bit of lava that sprang up almost caught my head!"

He shakily returned to his seat along with Ion. I glanced back at the next letter.

"Our next truth or dare letter is from Shiro, a.k.a. TsubasaBlack. Hey there!"

* * *

I turned to face the camera and smiled sadly after reading it.

"Sorry I couldn't allow you on the show this episode Shiro. As you can see we had technical difficulties, and I didn't want you getting hurt. So, let us move onto the truths. First one is for Luke. How did it feel to write what you thought about Asch on that piece of paper?"

Luke grinned.

"It was such a stress reliever! I've started doing that a lot now so I don't want to try to strangle him!"

"And where have you hidden all of this paper dreck?" Asch questioned in a threatening tone.

Luke smirked at him.

"Oh, I burn it after I write it down so you can't read it"

Asch frowned. Emily chuckled.

"Nice one Luke!"

I sighed.

"Moving on. Next truth is for me. Who is my favourite Tales of the Abyss character and which pairings do I support?"

I groaned.

"Oh man! I hate when people ask these kinds of questions! To be honest, I don't have one favourite TOTA character. It's a tie between Guy, Natalia, Luke, Jade, Sync and Arietta"

Jade smirked at my answer, while Luke, Guy and Natalia seemed pretty surprised they'd been mentioned into it.

"As for pairings, you lot are all gonna hate me for this-"

I was talking to the Abyss cast when I said that last part.

"-I support Luke and Tear, Guy and Natalia-"

Guy's and Natalia's eyes widened at that. Asch frowned.

"-Sync and Arietta, and I do like the pairing Anise and Ion a little…"

Anise went bright red with embarrassment while Ion just sat there surprised. I glanced around at everyone's faces and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry guys, but I do! That can't be helped! Xenon isn't here, but I'll be sure to pass that message onto him when he feels better. And the final truth is for Asch. She wants to hear your opinion on PewDiePie from Doveflight's dare a couple of episodes ago"

Asch shook his head quickly.

"As I said before, no comment. I'm not having my heart ripped out"

Luke sniggered.

"You still remember that?"

Asch growled.

"If I hear another word out of you dreck, I swear-"

"Ok! Let's just move onto the dares before Luke and Asch kill each other!"

I glanced down at the letter.

"First dare is for Luke. You have to kiss Tear. On the mouth. In front of the camera"

Tear and Luke went a bright red as they stared at me wide eyed.

"Can I skip this dare?" Luke asked, hopefully.

"Nope. Besides, it contributes to the dare you were given last episode, which Asch and Guy rejected. So go on loverboy!" Veronica teased.

Luke went even redder at Veronica's remark. He sighed then and quickly got up from his chair. Victoria walked forward with the camera so she could get an up close shot of the two. Luke walked over to Tear, making sure to avoid Anise and Mieu sat on her lap so he didn't knock them off, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He ran back to his seat, his face almost as red as a tomato. Tear went just as red also. Veronica chuckled patronisingly. Luke frowned at her.

"Don't laugh!"

His eyes widened.

"Oh wait! I forgot something!"

He quickly got up and ran towards Asch, slapping him around the face yet again. Luke ran back to his seat.

"Ok, I'm good!"

"Do that one more time dreck, and I swear I'll-"

"Ok guys, this is for everyone, but it's more like a question than an actual dare" I quickly cut in to Asch's sentence. "Anyone want to go to an amusement park-"

Everyone's hands, except for Jade's, shot up.

"-Wait I haven't finished speaking yet. Does anyone want to go to an amusement park _in_ Germany?"

Everyone's hands slowly went down. Emily laughed loudly.

"Wow. That escalated quickly"

"It's not that we don't want to go, it's just… Wouldn't we have to cancel the show for a week or so because of how long the journey actually is?" Guy questioned.

I frowned in thought.

"True. Very true. But it's too much to ask for Shiro to trek all the way over to us too, right?"

They all glanced around at one another before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that is true also" Natalia agreed.

"We'll have to debate that one another time. Let's move along. Asch, you've been dared to listen to the song "Yuki Yuki Yuki", which is apparently a parody of Mirai Niki"

Asch quickly shook his head.

"I'm not doing that!"

I smirked.

"So you'd rather be burnt alive by the lava?"

Asch's eyes widened then, before he huffed out of annoyance.

"Fine… I'll do it"

"Thank you. Emily could you please take him to the viewing room?"

Emily nodded, carefully leading Asch off stage. I jumped suddenly as I saw something move by my arm chair, only to find Nihil in front of me holding something in her mouth. Veronica smirked.

"Aw, she's probably wondering where Xenon is!"

Victoria rolled her eyes at Veronica as she read the letter in my hand.

"It says that the chocolate that Nihil has is for Anise, to say sorry for that dare at the end of last episode…"

"You mean the one with N-"

Guy put his hand over Luke's mouth quickly before he could say anymore.

"Luke!"

"Sorry!"

Luke's reply had come out muffled. Nihil quickly ran over to Tear's chair and placed the chocolate on Anise's lap. Anise smiled awkwardly at the camera.

"Erm, thanks Shiro, but I have no idea why you are apologising. The dares you gave me weren't that bad"

Of course we all knew which dare Shiro was referring to… Nihil quickly left then, probably to try to find Xenon.

"And the last dare is for Jade. You have to write what you think about the hosts and contestants on a piece of paper, and either hand it to me to give to Shiro, or read it out loud"

Veronica handed Jade a pen and a notepad so he could start writing on it. While he was doing that, I took out the next letter.

"And our final letter is from a new darer, Writingisnotmything"

Veronica and Victoria burst out laughing.

"Oh the irony! It hurts!" Veronica cried, rolling around on the floor.

I shook my head at the camera.

"Ignore them. But anyway, hello to you"

* * *

After reading the letter, and after Veronica and Victoria finally stopped laughing, Emily came walking back.

"Where's Asch?" Anise asked, concerned.

"Well… Let's just say that song may have messed up his head…"

"Wait, he hasn't gone crazy, has he?!" Luke cried.

Emily quickly shook her head.

"Oh no! Don't worry! He's not! He's just… scared of it. He's in the infirmary because he fainted"

Everyone cringed.

"Ooooooh. That sounds bad" I commented quietly. "Jade, have you finished writing your thoughts down yet?"

He nodded, standing up. He held the notebook firmly in his hands.

"Would you mind if I read it out?"

I glanced at the camera with a worried look.

"Erm… Sure. Go for it!"

I quickly leaned in towards the camera.

"I'm probably gonna regret this…"

Jade cleared his throat before reading off the notepad.

"I think that Luke and Asch are idiots-"

Luke was cursing under his breath, to which Veronica threw a sponge ball at his head. (Don't ask me where she got that. I have no idea!).

"-Guy, Tear, Mieu, Anise, and Natalia are good people to be around; although I wish Anise would be a good little girl sometimes…-"

Anise frowned at the Colonel's statement, knowing he was being sarcastic.

"-Emily, Victoria and Kagamine are very reasonable people, and as for Veronica and Xenon… Well, I believe them to be quite rude and childish"

Veronica shrugged.

"I was expecting that"

Jade calmly sat down.

"So, Jade insulted about five people here? Interesting" Vikki commented.

"Well, thank you for that Jade. Time to move on to the final truths and dares for this episode! The first one is for Luke. Are you good at playing hide and seek?"

Luke scratched the back of his head in thought for a moment.

"Well I guess, since I did ok in Murder in the Dark"

"But Luke, we were working together in groups, so that doesn't really count" Natalia countered.

"Yeah, you had help from Kagami! That's why you won!" Anise added, sticking out her tongue.

I laughed.

"In all honesty guys, even with my help, you two plus Tear went out. So really, Luke is pretty good"

Anise and Natalia reddened slightly out of embarrassment, but stayed silent.

"The next truth is for Jade. How come you can swing your glasses around your finger? I tried it with mine the once and it didn't work without smudging them, or dropping them. How do you do it?"

Jade smirked, tapping the side of his nose with a finger. I sighed.

"I thought you might answer like that… Moving on, the next one is for Anise. How come you don't have a last name?"

I frowned.

"Wait, what? Anise does have a last name!"

Anise's eyes widened. Everyone else gasped in horror.

"How can someone not know my last name?!"

"Her last name was mentioned quite a lot, so they should know what it is!" Luke cried.

"I find that very surprising. How can they not know her last name?" Natalia remarked, stunned.

"I don't know what to say…" Tear added, shaking her head.

Anise quickly leapt off Tear's lap and ran up to the camera, almost making Mieu fall off her head with fright.

"Hey Writingisnotmything, I do have a last name! It's Tatlin. Anise _Tatlin_. Have you got that now?"

I laughed.

"Ok Anise, I think they get it"

"Good!"

Anise skipped back to Tear and sat back on her lap again.

"Let's just pretend that never happened… And the final one is for Ion. How do you feel about the show?"

Ion contemplated on the question for a moment before replying.

"I find this show to be quite interesting, and very fun at times"

I smiled.

"Nice to know you like being here Ion! So, here come the dares! Luke, you have been dared to act like your previous self for the rest of the episode!"

Luke frowned.

"I'd rather not. I hate the old me"

"Then you'll have to go in the Pit of Doom unfortunately"

Luke slowly got up and walked to the Pit of Doom. I pushed the button and watched him plummet downwards. I waited for him to quickly scramble back up, seeing him rubbing his arm with his shirt before I continued talking.

"Did you get burnt Luke?"

Luke nodded quickly, sitting down.

"Yeah. Lava hurts!"

"Next dare is for Guy. Hug Luke"

Luke and Guy looked at each other, surprised at how easy the dare was. Guy shrugged.

"Well, alright"

The two stood up and shared a quick brotherly hug before sitting back down again.

"I've been given ice cream. Thanks for that Writingisnotmything. I'll eat it later. Xenon isn't here, but I'm surprised to find there is a character called "Xenon" somewhere. I thought I was very original with the name after stealing it from the Periodic Table in Chemistry!"

I chuckled a little.

"But yeah, I'll see if he wants to play it later. And finally, everyone gets a plush doll of themselves, but don't go ripping the heads off"

Emily and Veronica walked around and handed everyone their plush versions. Mieu even had a small one so he could hold it in between his tiny paws. Emily was left with Asch's plush.

"I'll go give it to him when he wakes up"

I watched amused as everyone examined their plush dolls. Anise frowned at hers.

"I think they made mine smaller than it actually should be"

I chuckled a little as I turned to face the camera.

"We can't do the last dare since Asch is currently in the infirmary, so I guess this means we're done here! Thank you to everyone who-"

I paused as I glanced behind the camera confused. Vikki frowned and turned the camera around to see Veronica and Luke using Luke's plush to attack Asch's, with Veronica mocking Asch's voice. When they realised the camera was on them, they quickly hid the plush dolls behind their backs and smiled as innocently as possible. When Vikki turned the camera back around, I had a "WTF?" expression on my face.

"Ok…? Anyway, as I was saying, thank you to everyone who sent in truths and dares to this episode, and to those who have favourited, followed, and reviewed this fanfiction. Please keep voting on the poll for the next contestant to appear in Episode 15. Until next time, bye guys!"

Luke ran back to his seat and joined the Abyss cast in holding up their plush dolls and moving their little hands in a waving motion at the camera. Everyone smiled and waved until the camera faded out to black…

* * *

**Veronica made a really good replacement Xenon, didn't she?**

**Veronica: *frowns* What was that Kagami?**

**Me: Oh! Nothing Veronica! Don't worry! But anyway, please keep voting on the poll for the next character to appear in Chapter 15!**

**Veronica: YES! Please vote! Sync is currently leading one ahead of Peony, and Dist and Arietta are currently tied, being only two votes behind Sync! It's so close!**

**Me: Yes Veronica, yes it is. But thank you to everyone! We hope to see you guys next episode! Bye!**


End file.
